


Smiling in the Dark

by Shadowhuntertwin_LynBluemark



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Undeath, Fanfiction, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Other, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Tags Are Hard, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Joker Jr., Tim Drake-centric, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhuntertwin_LynBluemark/pseuds/Shadowhuntertwin_LynBluemark
Summary: AU FanFic~What would happen if Batman never saved Robin after he had been taken by Joker and turned into Joker Jr? What happens when the former boy wonder turned jester finally freaks and sets out to make his 'father' proud but ends up picking a fight with the wrong bat? Is there any hope for our little Timmy? Or will he remain as the Joker's puppet forever?~Disclaimer we own nothing DC only our writing~Thank you @Kiiki1337 for co-writing this with me! It's really fun and I couldn't do it with ya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Smile for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! This is my first story posted here woo! This is a repost from over on my Wattpad. This will be the first time I'll be posting the entire story, including the last three chapters which have never before been seen!!  
> I hope you enjoy~!

~Disclaimer we own nothing DC only our writing and such.~

Shout out to the amazing Kiiki1337 for helping me write this XD *She played Jason and helped play Joker* We had fun with this story and hope you guys like it!  
Also shout out to RaverGrayson thanks for helping me pick the name for the dang book XD

Now on with the show~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gotham City, October

Jason Todd, former Robin turned Red Hood, was currently out on patrol in Gotam city when he spotted some thugs working for a certain Clown and selling a new a drug on the streets to the teens of Gotham. He swiftly set to work taking them down, trying to get some answers out of them as he went.

He shot most of the thugs, taking them down quickly as he decided to go to hand to hand to get his answers. Jason slammed his right fist under the thugs jaw, hearing the sound of a crack under his fist, the thug falling limp to the ground as another tried to sneak up in him from behind with a lead pipe.

The second thug swung the pipe down, aiming for the vigilante's head to knock him out, when Hood suddenly ducked down out of the way, he spun around slamming his elbow into the others temple. He grabbed the man before he could fall, now holding his gun's barrel to where he made contact with his elbow.

"Who is your supplier?" He demanded, gesturing around to the men in puddles of blood around them. "Spill and you don't end up like them."

"And here I thought you guys would last longer~" A voice tsked from the shadows with a cackle. "Oh well~" They sang as the sound of a gunshot suddenly rang through the air. The thug in the red hood's arms falling limp, a gunshot wound in his head having killed him.

Red Hood dropped the corpse as he looked up to where the gunshot had fired. "Come out." He ordered, pulling out his own pistols as he pointed one at the area the voice had come, the other on alert for if he had changed positions.

"What's wrong Hoodie?" The voice chuckled. "Upset you didn't hear me coming?" His voice echoed around the alley they were in, making it impossible to pinpoint his location.

Jason grit his teeth from under the helmet. He knew that shit laugh. But it couldn't have been Joker. He'd personally saw to helping Bruce put him in a full body cast just three days ago. "Come out." He ordered again, unmoving though he knew the other wasn't where his weapon was pointed.

"I heard you were good friends with dear old dad!" They laughed. "See I'm looking to make him proud and thought; why the hell not kill the brat again!"

Jason cocked an eyebrow at the statement, his mind clicking together. "Didn't know the jester was capable of reproduction. Or were you just a little science experiment?" He sneered, calming himself. He couldn't do much if he were just running around in blind anger.

"At least my father wanted me!" The voice sneered in return, sounding angry for the experiment jab.

Jason grit his teeth again as he hid it with a grin even though it was unseen through the helmets latex composure. "Newsflash kid, Joker doesn't love anything but himself."

"Shut up!" They yelled. "What would a reject like you know about love!? Your own father and mentor left you to rot and die!"

Jason kept his body language calm as he held himself back from trying and ripping their head off. He needed to know their location; he was getting in their head. "True, but I know of people that care for me more than that douche. You probably just try to get so much as a glance, but it's just another slap in the face. Just another ignored wake up call."

"You know I am going to enjoy killing you." They suddenly laughed. "Then I'll leave your decaying body for your precious little loved ones to find. Rotting atop the very city you all swore to protect!"

Jason let out a snort. "I'm not trying to protect a city. I'm just here for the laughs." He rolled his eyes from under his helmet. He still hadn't moved, trying to locate the other. "Now stop being a whiney bitch and just come out if you wanna dance."

"Who said anything about dancing?" They laughed, the alley suddenly filling with gas. "I plan to take you without any fuss. Gives us more time to play."

Jason snorted again. He would have face palmed as he moved himself back toward the wall, arms out with pistols ready. He quickly fixed his helmets lenses to infrared as he awaited to shoot at even the slightest movement. "Letting you know, knockout gas doesn't work, sweetheart. Tryout again next year, but you probably still won't make the cut."

"Oh I think it served it's purpose." They laughed, suddenly popping up in front of him and jamming a needle into the Red Hood's neck.

Red Hood instantly turned his guns at the silhouette in his fading vision, yet his fingers went limp before he could even pull the trigger. Jason didn't even feel himself hit the floor before everything went black.

"Nighty night little Hoodie." They laughed as the smoke started clearing.

~Time be skipping away to the hideout better catch it Batsy~

Our mysterious kidnapper had dragged the unconscious and now bound Red Hood back to his hideout, tossing him in the corner as he walked over and grabbed a bucket of ice cold water. He walked back over to the unconscious vigilante and grinned, just throwing the whole bucket over Jason's head with a laugh.

Jason woke with a start, jolting upwards as he slammed his forehead into the bucket over his head. The contact, sent small sound waves around his ears from the bang and a new obvious bruise to be on his face. "Mother fucker..." He groaned, trying to bring his hands to his head, only realizing they were bound.

"That was great!" They laughed, wiping away tears from their laughter. "Looks like little Red found a new hat!"

Jason grunted in response as he flung his head to the side from where he heard the voice coming from, the bucket flying off, yet still not having been completely far enough to hit the other as it slowly rolled off to the side.

"That was just pathetic!" They laughed bending over and clutching their stomach. "I honestly do not see what my father sees in you!"

Jason narrowed his eyes in a glare as he moved his head to see his captor. Honestly, he wasn't that surprised to see the child, he had raven hair highlighted with a dark green. His suit was pink and green and his jester make-up was done sloppily.

"I'm assuming that your father sees nothing in you." He countered, wiping his eyes off on his shoulder from the dripping water that was dripping off his hair -even the white seeming to have turned light gray due to the water soaking his locks.

"Shut up!" He yelled, glaring at his captive. "Let's see if you keep that cocky attitude once I'm through with you." He grinned.

"Wow threats, you're growing up so fast." Jason rolled his eyes as he fiddled with the chains over his hands- a silent sigh slipping through his lips.

"You know, he said you were annoying but I never imagined you would be this much of an ass." He tsked. "I see you didn't learn your manners last time."

"I see you didn't learn any from your father either." -Jason glared.- "Not even the decency to tell a guest your name, bitch move." Jason shook his head, trying to find something to get the chains off, but the cuffs at the end were digging into his wrists.

"Oh! How rude of me!" He laughed. "The name is JJ! Don't wear it out!" He winked.

"I'm assuming that stands for something like Jackass Jester?" Jason questioned, mentally patting himself down to try and find a weapon, he couldn't even feel the metal of his spare gun at his waist that he always kept in the band of his boxers. Okay, gross if this kid took it out.

"It's short for Joker Jr." He glared. "And I would stop trying to find a weapon, I made sure to take all your little toys away." He laughed.

"What kind of name is Joker Jr? See kid, he even named you after him cause he didn't think you were good enough for one of your own." Jason glared.

"Shut up!" JJ yelled , shaking his head. "You don't know what you are talking about!"

"I'm pretty sure I do Junior." Jason hissed, still sitting up as he tried to work his arms in front of him.

"No! He.. he gave me a place to stay. He looked after me..." JJ ranted. "He looked after me when Bruce left me for dead! He never even came looking!" He yelled, voice cracking slightly.

Jason's eyes narrowed. Bruce? Bruce Wayne? Jason tried to go over all the details of what he'd been missing wile gone, finally remembering the second Robin to have been killed by Joker. "So you were the replacement." Jason mocked, ridding his own mind of the thought of how he had been left for dead too.

"And you were the failure that died!" He shot back in a hiss. "Gosh, all anyone could ever do was compare me to you! Remind me I could never be as good a hero, because you died trying to save someone! I was painfully aware of how much I would never be like you!"

"Should have seen Golden Boy." Jason shook his head as he forced himself to stand. He didn't feel as weak anymore as during all the talk the effects of whatever drug he had in his system had slowly worn off.

"Just shut up!" JJ yelled, taking a step back subconsciously.

"You're the one yelling." Jason shrugged, somewhat having unwadded the chains as there was now one long one connecting his wrist together.

"Shut up!" He yelled again, falling to his knees and clutching his head as the crazed laughter echoed in his mind.

Jason sighed as he looked down at the boy. He tried to rack his mind for the information he knew on his replacement when the boys name seemed to have popped up. Jason walked forward slowly, ready for an attack. He flicked a piece of his damp hair out of his eyes as he knelt down in front of the boy. "Tim."

"N-no! I'm JJ!" He cried, remembering what Joker would do whenever he heard him mumbling that name so he wouldn't forget it.

"Timothy Jackson Drake." Jason scolded, trying to seem more kind as he put his hand on the boy's black and green highlighted hair.

He looked up at Jason fearfully, his shoulders shaking slightly as he looked into the others eyes. "I-I'm sorry!" He cried out, terrified of what he would do to him for kidnapping him.

Jason shook his head as he ruffled the boy's hair before standing. "Give me the keys to these cuffs and my guns and then we get out of here." The man glanced down at the other. "Together..." He mumbled with a silent sigh, running a hand through his own hair as he flicked out some water droplets.

Tim looked up at him in shock, a small flicker of hope flashing across his face as he registered what the other had said. "Really?" He asked in a whisper. "You'll really help me leave here?" He slowly stood up and pulled a key from his pocket as the sound of a door slamming open and a maniacal laugh could be heard.

"Oh sunny boy, he won't be helping anyone once I'm through with him!" Joker laughed, walking into the light of the room.

"Fuck me..." Jason muttered as he quickly swiped the key from the boy, unlocking the cuffs as he pulled them out, holding it like that of a whip. Improvising, fun -he gave a mental eye roll.

"Oh, don't be that way Hoodie!" Joker laughed as he walked closer. "Now JJ, what did I say about leaving?" He threatened, glaring at the teen shaking in fear.

"I-I'm sorry! I only wanted t-to make you p-proud!" Tim stuttered, taking a step back subconsciously as he tried to make himself seem smaller.

Jason subconsciously stepped in front of the boy as he tightened the chains in his hands, ready to attack. "Joker, what did I say about leaving your pretty little cell? Wasn't it ending in "I'll kill you on sight."?"

"Can't we all just get along?" Joker faked hurt, slowly pulling something from behind his back. Tim saw and knew what he was doing and quickly picked the bucket up from the floor and slammed it into the back of Jason's head, trying to protect him from getting shot by Joker.

Jason felt stars come in his eyes and a most possible concussion as he felt everything go black, falling to the floor unconscious for the second time that day.

"Good job, Junior." Joker laughed as he waded forward, putting a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair. "But you know what happens when you disobey." He scolded, pulling his ear.

Tim flinched and wanted to fight against him but knew it would only make things worse for him if he did."Yes sir, sorry sir." He said sadly, looking down at Jason as he felt guilty for hurting him after he had tried to save him. "It won't happen again..." He said quietly.

Joker nodded as he kept hold of the boy's ear. He turned grabbing the passed out Jason Todd's back of the shirt. "You still need a punishment, JJ." He scolded, dragging the bat by his shirt and the small jester by his ear.

Tim felt tears forming in his eyes as he stumbled after Joker, wondering what punishment he would get for sneaking out and trying to leave for good with one of the bats. This isn't going to end well for him. He only hoped Jason made it out of this alright, it was his fault the other was here in the first place. Maybe he can help him escape later... He would have to stay behind as a distraction but that didn't matter. Jason should get to leave and live his life, he shouldn't have to go through being trapped with Joker again. Never again.

Joker tossed the unconscious body into a cell as they passed, locking it with his now free hand. The jester kept dragging his 'son' along as he came into his lab. "You know what happens to bad children when they don't do as you say." He mocked, shoving the boy at the table.

Tim stumbled forward and caught himself on the edge of the table, his shoulders starting to shake in fear of what would happen next. "I-I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again! Please Joker!" He begged, turning to face the psychotic clown who was trying to call himself his father.

When the boy had faced him, Joker backhanded him across the face. "You need to learn, little JJ. Without punishment there is no lesson." He explained.

The hit jerked Tim's head to the side and made him fall into the table, his hand subconsciously going to rest on his sore cheek. "I'm sorry." He said under his breath, though it wasn't the clown in front of him he was apologizing to.

"Junior, we don't apologize." Joker shook his head again as he forced the boy to lay down on the table, strapping his arms and legs to the metal.

Tim closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, just waiting for whatever he would do to him this time. Joker just walked away from the boy as he closed the door of the room, locking it from the outside.

Tim furrowed his brows in confusion as he opened his eyes and looked around. He tugged against his restraints trying to see if he could get out and go help Jason to escape.

There was a sudden sound of flowing water from behind the boy as water started flooding along the floor of the room. Tim's eyes widened as he heard the water, he looked over as best he could being strapped to the table and saw the water raising. His breathing picked up as he starting panicking and tugging on the restraints trying to get out.

The rooms equipment and weapons had all been attached to the walls and floor so as the water kept rising, nothing moved. Not to help the boy out of the restraints or escape. Though as the water started to come into the room faster, the table suddenly started to float with the waves, bouncing Tim in and out of the water as they rose.

Tim gasped, trying to keep his head above the water as he struggled against the straps with everything he had. "Stop!" He yelled between gasps. "Please! Joker I'm sorry! Please!"

The water kept rising, as though his pleas were fueling them to go faster -which was probably the truth. Soon enough the room was almost filled, meaning the boy still strapped down was running out of air.

Tim whimpered softly when he saw the ceiling getting closer as he struggled to keep his head above the water. "Please..." He gasped quietly.

Soon enough the ceiling was now pushing against Tim, forcing him into the water from the pressure building between the waves and the roof as the table kept a float. Tim held his breath as he weakly tried to fight against the restraints and push against the ceiling but soon enough he was fighting to stay conscious.

The room was now filled with water, no oxygen left. Tim gave a last ditch effort at trying to get free, tugging against the straps and pushing against the ceiling. Just trying to get out so he could breathe again.

There was a sudden bright flash of lights in the clear liquid as a course of volts went through the water, shocking the small boy with just enough to knock him unconscious. Tim screamed out, what little breath he had left leaving in bubbles in the water as he lost consciousness finally, going limp against the table that was pushing him into the ceiling.

Joker laughed from his spot out of the room and sat in front of the multiple screens of the room his new little protégé was in. He pressed a control on the screen as the water slowly started to leave the room through a drain in the floor. The sudden suction made the table drag to the bottom of the floor through the water as it was all taken from the room.

There was a new appearance at the doorway as one of the many little Joker thugs entered the room, doing a quick CPR on the boy as he then left after only a minute of pushing at his chest.

"Little Joker Junior needs to know what happens when he disobeys." Joker laughed as he put the speaker on. "Wakey wakey, JJ~" He taunted in a small shout to try and scare the boy into consciousness.

Tim choked, coughing and spitting water out of his mouth as his eyes shot open at the shout echoing through the room. He was breathing deeply, trying to regain his breath as he looked around the room groggily.

The Joker left the speaker on as he laughed manically into the microphone. "Joker Junior, have you learnt your lesson?"

"Y-yes." Tim choked, coughing as he tried to answer. "It won't h-happen again."

"Good." Joker smirked as he stood from his chair, walking from the room and going down the hall.

He opened the door to the room which had just been flooded. The clown then walked inside as he looked over at the small jester strapped to the table. Tim looked over at him groggily, waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

"Now Joker Junior, I must applaud you for bringing back the second boy blunder." Joker grinned, walking up to the boy as he moved the table so he was now being propped up. "I'll give you another way to replace a punishment." He went up to the boy, now lips to ear. "Kill the boy in the other room. The one who defied you. Called you cheap."

"Y-you want me to kill him?" Tim mumbled, forcing his head up so he could look at him.

"Of course, JJ. You wanted to be like me, didn't you. You kill this little hoodlum." He insisted as he put both of his index fingers into the boy's mouth, forcing the ends up. "Smile for me, JJ. I could always make you." Joker narrowed his eyes in a laugh.

Tim's eyes widened in fear at his threat as he tried to shake his head no.

"Aww the little jester is scowling." Joker shook his head as he pulled his hands away, returning to the soaked boy's face with a knife. He smudged away the lipstick on the boys face as he pulled his cheek up with his hand. "We should fix that shouldn't we, Junior."

"Please... Not this..." Tim begged, looking up at the clown with pleading eyes.

"But you need to smile, JJ." He grinned, starting to cut upward with the knife in hand as he held the boys head back with the other.

Tim had to bite his tongue to stop from crying out, knowing it would only make things worse if he did. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he fought to hide the pain he was in from the blade slicing through his cheek.

Joker had finished with the left side as he moved his knife onto the other cheek. "Now you're smiling half-ways!" He laughed, patting the boy on the head.

Tim just glared at him as he tried not to choke on the blood running into his mouth from the new wound in his cheek.

Joker started to carve into the other side of his mouth, trying to make the turns match. Tim closed his eyes as he kept biting his tongue against the pain, not wanting to make things worse by crying out.

Joker grinned as he pulled his knife out, having finished the carve. The man pulled out a wet bandage from the table next to the one he was strapped as he wrapped it around the boys mouth. "You just won't be able to speak for a while, JJ. Feel free to laugh, kiddo." He grinned, ruffling the boys wet hair once again.

Tim flinched at the touch and wanted so badly to either glare up at him or whimper in pain, he couldn't decide so he just kept his eyes shut as he simply nodded just slightly.

"Now get your sleep, Junior. You'll need it if you are to be ready to kill the Hoodie." He grinned.

Tim nodded softly, hiding a small whimper as he kept his eyes close too tired to argue the offer of sleep. Joker just threw his head back and out of his hand as he left the shivering boy strapped to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N  
Hello! I know I haven't updated anything in awhile but we have been working on some new stories and life is evil and writers block and just blah~ ....Anyways! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of our new story and we hope to see you all again next chapter~

Tim:...They enjoy torturing me way too much...

Lyn: Pfft, what makes you think that!? *nervous laughter*

Tim:....

Lyn: Until next time! Bye! *waves and shoves Tim out of the room* 

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	2. ~Trust?~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

Joker grinned as he pulled his knife out, having finished the carve. The man pulled out a wet bandage from the table next to the one he was strapped as he wrapped it around the boys mouth. "You just won't be able to speak for a while, JJ. Feel free to laugh, kiddo." He grinned, ruffling the boys wet hair once again.

Tim flinched at the touch and wanted so badly to either glare up at him or whimper in pain, he couldn't decide so he just kept his eyes shut as he simply nodded just slightly.

"Now get your sleep, Junior. You'll need it if you are to be ready to kill the Hoodie." He grinned.

Tim nodded softly, hiding a small whimper as he kept his eyes close too tired to argue the offer of sleep. Joker just threw his head back and out of his hand as he left the shivering boy strapped to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason groaned, the back of his head was pounding in his skull. The man held himself up with his hands propping himself up from behind. "Shit, where..?" He questioned, forcing himself to stand.

The door to his cell was suddenly thrown open with a maniacal laugh as Joker walked in, half dragging JJ in by his arm. The teen was shivering slightly from still being soaked to the bone after his little punishment. He looked up at Jason and instantly felt guilty for him being here, quickly looking to the side as Joker stepped forward.

"Glad to see you awake Hoodie!" He cheered with a laugh. "We have some fun planned for you!"

Jason glared as he had a small wobble in his step. "What'd ya do to the kids face?" He questioned, noticing the dripping red and clear liquid from the bandage around the small jester's mouth.

Tim flinched slightly at the mention of it as Joker simply laughed. "Jr. here needed to learn how to smile!" He laughed. "He can't really be a Joker Jr if he doesn't smile now can he!"

Jason's eyes widened as they then narrowed. "You are one fucked up psychopath." He sneered, holding himself up with the wall.

"Now that was just rude!" Joker fake pouted. "JJ, are you going to just let him talk to your old man like that!?" Tim stayed silent as he kept glaring at the wall like a stubborn child who hadn't gotten their way.

"Oh no, did Joker screw up? Again?" Jason mocked as he pushed himself from the wall, a migraine growing from the concussion he most definitely received.

"Looks like someone needs another lesson in manners." Joker growled, glaring at JJ who quickly turned to face him shaking his head wih wide panicked eyes.

Joker narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Joker Jr. by the back of the soaked shirt, tossing him forward and at Jason. "Now JJ, you know what to do."

Tim stumbled but caught himself, swallowing the lump in his throat as pulled the small knife from his pocket, looking up at Jason apologetically.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the smaller as he looked down on him from the height distance. Arms crossed over chest, he said, "Like I'd ever let you do that again, Jester."

Tim took a deep breath through his nose and crouched down, sweeping his leg out and knocking the other off balance. Jason was already dazed from the many hits to the head as his head slammed into the floor once again, making the man groan out as his eyes twitched. Tim crouched down over him and quickly started carving a small J into his cheek, trying to make it light enough it wouldn't scar too badly.

Jason flinched back as his face visually grimaced from the blade as he glared at the boy crouched over him. Tim quickly finished and looked at Jason with pleading eyes, hoping he would understand why he had done it, before looking back up at Joker for further instructions.

Joker smirked as he watched the boy carve into the larger man. He grabbed a rope from the wall as he tossed it at the boy. "Take this and hog tie him~" He explained.

Tim nodded hesitantly and did as he was told, grabbing the rope and tying the other up as instructed.

"Now use whatever toys you want to kill the brat." He instructed, walking toward the door. "I'll be coming back within three hours. If he at least has one limb or finger or toe taken off then there will be dinner tonight." Joker promised, opening the door and walking through.

Once Joker was gone and out of sight, Tim quickly cut the ropes binding Jason as he tried to help the other sit up. Jason took this time to slam his fist into the other's face. Tim fell back with the hit, a small whimper slipping passed his lips as tears came to his eyes from Jason having hit one of the cuts Joker had just made in his face.

"Sorry kid, but I just needed to let that out for the hellish slam to the face you just gave me." Jason sneered, having to Rip off some of his shirt as he tied it in a sideways bandage across his face.

Tim sat up slowly, looking down in shame. He nodded his head slightly, pointing towards the door as he tired to tell Jason to run without being able to talk.

"You're coming too kid." He insisted, standing as he grabbed the boy by the back of the dress jacket as he dragged him behind. "I may not like you -no really not like you- but I'm not leaving you here." He sighed.

Tim stumbled behind him trying to keep up as he tried to argue that he needed to stay, to cause a distraction. But not being able to talk and really not wanting to stay there were preventing him from doing so.

The gunner kept dragging the small jester along, having grabbed a katana and knife from the wall on the way out. Tim huffed through his nose, annoyed with being dragged like a small child. He wanted so badly to stick his tongue out at the other man but these damn bandages were in his way.

Jason made his way through the halls with the boy behind him, keeping an eye out for an assault. He gave a small shiver at the blood that ran into his mouth from his cheek as he spit it out. Tim looked over his shoulder and pointed to the right, seeing they were heading in the wrong direction and hoping Jason would trust him enough to get them out of there.

The gunner narrowed his eyes at the child as he just decided to follow his finger, hoping it to be right. Tim would have smiled in relief if it hadn't hurt to move his face even the slightest bit. He kept doing his best to point the other in the right direction as they ran through the winding maze like halls.

Jason had made it to another door as he shoved it open, revealing the gloomy skies of Gotham. Tim closed his eyes relieved he had been able to remember the correct way out while running backwards.

"Now it's my turn." Jason muttered to himself as he went to press a button on his utility belt only to realize it wasn't on him. "Shit... Looks like we're walking a few ways."

Tim nodded, ready to get as far away from that place as he could as soon as possible. Jason kept walking as he made sure to keep hold of the boy. He looked around the area noticing how they were on the docks as he tried to think of his nearest safe house. The small jester following behind as he looked around in slight awe. Sure he had left to bring the former Robin in, but that didn't mean he got to stop and enjoy the fact he had actually been outside again.

It actually hadn't been too far of a walk since he'd placed safe houses all around the city, including the side of the dock they were on. Jason unlocked the front door as he pulled the boy inside quickly. Tim stumbling inside as he looked up at the other worried and scared he was still mad at him for kidnapping him and taking him to Joker.

"Lets go get you patched up, twerp." Jason sighed, dragging the small jester over toward the medical area.

Tim stumbled but kept up with him, confused as to why he wanted to help him. He basically betrayed him back there by doing what Joker had asked of him, so why did he want to help him?

Jason had arrived with the boy in tow at the medical area as he just brought him to the medical table on the side of the room. "Sit." He ordered while he grabbed an extra shirt and changed into it on the side.

Tim's eyes widened and he took a step back from the table shaking his head as he looked at Jason with pleading eyes, tears threatening to spill as he tried to make his way back to the door to get out of there.

The gunner had looked back to the boy as he gave a frustrated sigh. The man looked back at him, watching as he kept walking backwards trying to get out. "I won't hurt you, kid." He said through his teeth, trying to be kind.

The small jester looked between the table and Jason with fearful eyes, the tears finally spilling over as he shook his head again his back hitting the wall and making him whimper in fear.

Jason sighed again as he pulled up a chair from the side of the room. "Just sit in that then." He kept himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Tim looked at him confused as he tried to stop his fearful tears. He wasn't going to just force him to sit on the table? He was going to let him sit in an actual chair? And one that wasn't bolted to the floor with wires wrapping around it with restraints? Wasn't he still angry with him for what he did?

"Just go sit in the chair, so we can fix your face." Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Tim quickly nodded, not wanting to anger him, and ran over to the chair. He sat down as he tried to control his fearful shaking, but he kept flashing back to all the punishments and experiments Joker had done on him whenever he was near a table or chair, subconsciously keeping his arms as far away from the chair's arms as he could.

Jason knelt down in front of the boy as he slowly unwrapped the bandages around his face. He withheld a grimace at the sight of the red ugly gashes in his cheeks. Tim looked off to the side sadly, having seen the disgusted look flash across Jason's face and it hurt him to see it.

The gunner sighed again as he picked up a cloth from the side, putting it to the boy's mouth as he soaked up the excess blood. Tim flinched at the touch, wincing at the pain from the cloth touching his cheeks.

Jason sighed again as he turned and grabbed a syringe. "I'll need to numb your face for this..."

The small jester's eyes widened again as he saw the needle, pulling back away from him on instinct as he shook his head. "N-" He tried to protest but it hurt too much to try and talk.

Jason grabbed another needle as he looked at the boy who seemed to be on track to have a panic attack. "Kid, you need to calm down."

Tim started panicking even more when he saw him grab the second needle, he pulled away even more accidentally tipping the chair over and falling to the floor with a pained whimper.

Jason gave a silent groan as he knelt down again, using his strength to push the chair with the boy right side up. "Kid, if you don't calm down this is gonna be worse than you are already making it."

Tim whimpered softly, looking at the needles in Jason's hands with fear as he flashed back to the serums and drugs Joker would use on him. He looked back up at Jason with pleading eyes, begging him not to use them.

The gunner knelt down next to him again as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I swear this won't hurt you. You just need to trust me." He tried to convince, feeling the blood fall down his face from the carve into his cheek which was slowly drying.

Tim slowly nodded, moving his hand up to lightly touch the cut on the other's cheek. He looked at him with sad apologizing eyes, hoping he would understand what he was trying to say.

Jason nodded himself as he put a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair slightly. "I'mma let you get some sleep, okay? Nothing will hurt I promise." He said slowly, trying to make his voice softer.

The small jester nodded softly again, a few tears rolling down his cheeks at the gesture of him patting his head. He wanted to trust him, but he was just so scared after being with Joker for so long.

"Just close your eyes, Tim." He explained, grabbing an alcoholic pad from the table next to him as he lightly rubbed it against the boy's neck, visually grimacing as he saw the white paint rubbing off along with it.

Tim did as he was told and closed his eyes, trying to get his terrified shaking under control as he subconsciously grabbed Jason's free hand for comfort. The gunner gave the boy's hand a small squeeze as he injected the needle into his neck. He would have put it in the arm yet it being closer to the injury might have helped with the pain, he hoped.

The small jester squeezed his eyes shut tightly from the small prick, as he held onto Jason's hand tightly, his small hand trembling in the other's.

Jason added the sedative into the boy as he pulled it out, placing the empty syringe on the table next to him as he brushed the hair from the small jester's face with his free hand that wasn't being held like that of a lifeline.

"It'll be okay, Tim." He promised in a whispers as he rubbed the boy's head like that of petting his hair.

Tim nodded softly, his body gong limp as he started falling forward in the chair, his tight hold on Jason's hand however not loosening as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The gunner picked up the boy, feeling small guilt bubble at when he laid him on the table. It was needed though. Jason attached an IV into Tim's arms as he took a wet wash cloth and started to remove the makeup and dried blood from the boys face.

He sighed as he saw how the new cut had gone all the way to his cheekbones. The man got to quick work, numbing the area in advance to if he awoke from pain. Jason easily thread a needle as he started to sew the boys lips back together, careful to leave the room where his original mouth had been.

The gunner wasn't exactly sure if he was doing the right treatment, yet it seemed to be the most effective. The man had finished quickly as he decided to start to fix himself up. Realizing that in the run out of the building he'd been hostage in, the gunner had lost the ripped fabric over his face, as he finished up and put a large bandage over the J on his left cheek.

He sighed again as he remembered why he'd been on patrol the nigh before. He was the only one home. The vigilante gave an annoyed groan as he looked at the boy, deciding that he would be back in time for when he woke up. Jason hesitantly left the room as he wrote a quick random note and changed into less blood filled clothing and restocked his weapons before heading back out into the Gotham night.

~TimSkip brought to you by Sebas-chan~

Jason walked into the safe house, helmet on as he stretched his arms out, ready for bed. He mumbled something inaudible as he sat down in one of his chairs to take off his weapons and uniform and such, yet his days events and the three other head slams he got just twenty minutes ago made his concussion grow as he passed out in the chair.

Tim slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around the room groggily. He slowly sat up and his eyes widened when he realized he was on the table. He freaked out even more when he realized he was alone. The small jester started panicking as he got down from the table, yanking the IV from his arm and stumbled around the room trying to find Jason.

Tim stumbled out into the other room, and saw someone sitting in a chair. He slowly walked over when he saw the red hood on their head. The small jester walked around and stood in front of the figure of Red Hood slumped in the chair, waving his hand in front of his face trying to get the other's attention.

As though on cue, there came a soft snore, showing the man being unconscious.Hearing the soft snore and making Tim chuckle softly. He carefully pulled the helmet off the other's head so it would be more comfortable for him to sleep.

He gently pulled it up and laughed quietly when he saw the gunner's hair sticking up, he put the helmet back on then pulled it off again watching his hair sticking up even more. Tim's silent laughs slowly grew louder as he kept putting the helmet back on and taking it off again to see what the other's hair would do each time.

Jason blinked his eyes open. He saw flashes of red then was put with the laughing, stitched-up face of a jester. His eyes widened momentarily as he grabbed his helmet, holding it over head, yet so the boy was still holding it as well. "What are you doing?"

Tim laughed shaking his head and let go of the helmet as he grabbed his stomach from laughing so hard. "Hair-" He winced slightly as he tried to explain.

Jason put his helmet down during the boy's laughter as he cut him off. "You may want to get used to your stitches first before you start to talk." He advised, running his hand through his hair as he tried to fix it a bit and flatten it out.

Tim nodded as he tried to stop laughing, but when he looked back at Jason's hair it triggered another fit of chuckles.

"I don't get what's so funny." Jason grumbled as he rolled his eyes, taking his jacket off.

Tim shook his head as he wiped the tears away from laughing so hard. Jason glanced at the boy as a small smile cracked through. He already knew what his hair did from Roy always giving him a hard time about it, and it was kinda funny.

He rolled his eyes as he put a hand on the boy's head after standing, ruffling his hair. "If you like it so much maybe you want me to cut yours into a mohawk?" He taunted.

Tim quickly shook his head as he tried not to laugh again, faking a horrified expression that was betrayed by the small giggle that slipped out.

Jason shook his head himself as he picked up the small boy. "You should go lay down." He gave a small laugh himself.

Tim gave a surprised yelp at being picked up and shook his head, not wanting to go back to sleep yet.

"Come on kid, it's like 4 in the morning." Jason sighed, taking the boy over to the mattress he used as a makeshift bed, setting the boy down on it gently.

Tim reached up and grabbed onto other's arm pouting, not wanting Jason to leave him alone again.

"I'll sleep on the floor here." He promised, petting the boy's hair again as he grabbed a pillow from the bed for himself.

Tim whined pulling on Jason's arm as he shook his head, trying to tell him not to leave him. The gunner simply nodded as he just laid down next to the boy, too tired to really care. The small jester snuggled into his side, keeping his arm wrapped around the other's tightly to make sure he wouldn't leave.

Jason looked back at the boy, starting to feel oddly protective of the small little jester as he put a hand on the other's head again, petting his still damp hair lightly. Tim yawned softly, snuggling into Jason more as his eyes fought to close against his wishes.

The gunner shook his head slowly as he rubbed the boy's head again slowly. He didn't know why he thought himself to be so connected to the small teen. "Try to get some sleep, Tim." He insisted softly.

Tim looked up at Jason with worried eyes, not wanting him to leave while he was sleeping again. He whimpered softly and shook his head, not wanting to take the chance.

"I won''t go anywhere." He promised, pulling the boy's face to his chest. "Just sleep some."

Tim nodded hesitantly and let his eyes close, snuggling into him as he slowly fell asleep. Jason sighed for about the one-thousandth time that day as he closed his own eyes. He fell asleep easily himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Awwe some cute Jay Tim moments there XD *Enjoying writing this story way too much* Thanks again for Co-Writing this with me Kiiki1337 I am having fun with this story <3

Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all again next chappy~ 

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	3. ~Seeing the Sun~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

The gunner shook his head slowly as he rubbed the boy's head again slowly. He didn't know why he thought himself to be so connected to the small teen. "Try to get some sleep, Tim." He insisted softly.

Tim looked up at Jason with worried eyes, not wanting him to leave while he was sleeping again. He whimpered softly and shook his head, not wanting to take the chance.

"I won''t go anywhere." He promised, pulling the boy's face to his chest. "Just sleep some."

Tim nodded hesitantly and let his eyes close, snuggling into him as he slowly fell asleep. Jason sighed for about the one-thousandth time that day as he closed his own eyes. He fell asleep easily himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim yawned softly as he woke up, smiling when he noticed Jason had kept his promise and hadn't left him. He started looking around the room from where he was laying still snuggled into the gunner's arms quickly getting bored, an evil smirk forming on his lips as he thought of different ways to wake up the other.

The gunner shifted in his sleep as he put his face in the jester's hair subconsciously in his sleep. Seeing as Tim couldn't talk, yelling in Jason's ear was out of the question. Hmmm.. This could be fun. The small jester giggled softly as he started to poke at the other's face trying to get him to wake up.

Jason groaned as he shifted in his sleep again. He turned his head away and into the pillows as he gave a soft stir before falling asleep again. Tim huffed annoyed that hadn't worked as he started his next strategy. The tickle attack. He giggled as he started tickling Jason's sides in an attempt to get him to wake up.

The man started to squirm as his eyes opened with a cry of laughter as he subconsciously punched the attacker in the gut. The small jester grabbed his stomach with a small whimper as he rolled away from the other, scared he would hurt him again.

"Damn dude that's not how you wake someone up." Jason sighed as he sat up, rolling his shoulders back as his spine popped.

Tim looked up at him scared of what he would do next as he pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to hide and make himself seem smaller than his already too small for his age size.

"Kid I didn't mean to hurt you." Jason sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was a reflex."

Tim looked up at him and nodded hesitantly, slowly uncurling and sitting up on the bed.

Jason got off the bed as he looked back at the boy. "I'll go make some cereal or something..." He explained turning towards the kitchen. "If that Dickhead didn't eat it all." He rolled his eyes from the mutter he'd said to himself.

Tim cocked his head to the side and quickly got up, grabbing onto Jason's arm as he wanted to go with him. The gunner looked down at the boy with a cocked eyebrow yet kept walking. The small jester followed after him, keeping his arm wrapped around the other's so he couldn't go anywhere without him.

Jason came into the kitchen as he grabbed two bowls from one of the cabinets, going to reach for the cereal box. "Kid, I need my arm."

Tim looked up at him sadly, pouting as he hesitantly let go of the gunner's arm only to grab onto his shirt instead. Jason used his now free hand to ruffle the boy's hair as he grabbed a random box pulling it out and putting it out on the counter with the bowls as he walked toward the fridge.

"Damnit Dick!" Jason groaned as he saw the empty milk pint with an 'IOU - Dick' written on it.

Tim looked up at him confused as he tugged on the other's sleeve lightly, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" He questioned, looking back at the boy, calming his flaring anger.

Tim pointed towards the door, trying to ask if they could go out. Joker never let him go out, and the few times he had snuck out it was night. He was really starting to miss sunlight.

"Go ahead..." Jason nodded as he looked at the boy. "You'll need to change first though... I don't think I have anything in your size so you probably have to deal with it being big... You aren't wearing that tux." He said in a small order.

Tim looked down at himself and frowned slightly but nodded in understanding, a small smile forming at the idea of not having to wear what Joker forced him to.

"It's over near the bed. Closet on the right, won't miss it." Jason explained. "I'mma pour myself a pot. Want any?" He questioned, moving to the opposite side of the kitchen and to the coffee machine.

Tim looked at him slightly confused but nodded before turning and going to find the closet so he could change, he couldn't wait to go outside again. Jason simply shrugged at the response as he started to grain the coffee beans.

Tim found the closet and opened it, walking inside he started looking at the clothes. He grabbed a shirt and some pants slipping them on and frowning at how baggy they were on his small frame, he grabbed one of the jackets and slipped it on laughing as the sleeves were too long for his short arms. He posed dramatically in front of the mirror on the wall and another fit laughter erupted from his lips when he saw how ridiculous he looked.

Jason visually cringed at the laughter echoing from his closet as he rolled his head back, cracking his neck in the process. Tim laughed and walked back out to the kitchen giggling as he waved at Jason with the sleeve covering his hand, making the fabric whack him in the face and another fit of giggles slipped out his throat.

"You didn't have to wear the jacket you know." Jason stated as he looked back at the boy.

Tim giggled and shrugged embarrassedly as he pointed that they now matched. Jason just shook his head as he poured himself a cup of coffee, as the small jester walked forward and grabbed onto his sleeve again smiling.

Jason messed with the boy's green and raven hair as he poured a second cup. Tim closed his eyes giggling as he leant into the gentle touch subconsciously.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, kid, but I will need to take you back to the Cave and Batman." He announced, picking up both of the steaming liquids.

Tim froze, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Jason worried. He quickly shook his head, not wanting to go back.

"I thought you wanted some?" Jason sighed with a groan, though he knew what the other meant, yet decided to play dumb.

Tim pointed at the cup of coffee and nodded, then at the door and shook his head no, trying to tell him he didn't want to leave him. He wanted to stay there with Jason, he actually felt safe for the first time in a long time.

"I'll go to the cave with you, idiot." Jason sighed again.

Tim flinched slightly when he called him an idiot, yet played it off and nodded looking down sadly, his hand subconsciously tightening on Jason's sleeve. The gunner would just leave the first chance he got, and who could blame him? No one would want to have to deal with a crazed kid like him...

Jason sighed again as he handed the boy the cup. "It's just plain black so if you want sugar or some shit in it just say if it's too strong." He shrugged, sipping his own.

Tim grabbed the cup and nodded softly, taking a small sip, and smiling slightly at the warmth of it.

"Not too strong for a small kid like you?" He questioned with a smirk.

Tim smiled taking another sip and burning his tongue, he quickly spit it out and accidentally dropped the cup on his foot, it shattering on impact. A shard cutting into the top of his foot since he had forgotten to put his boots back on after he had changed.

"Great, kid." Jason sighed as he knelt down, he was still in his uniform trousers so the glass didn't cut him as he started to pull the shards from the other's feet.

Tim sniffled trying not to cry as he moved to kneel down to clean up the mess he made. He just got there and already messed up, maybe Joker was right. Maybe it would be best if he wasn't around.

"Kid, you're bleeding." He deadpanned, standing as he picked up the boy with his arm hooked under his legs and on his back. "Just a few more bandages."

Tim looked at him confused if he ever made a mess he was expected to clean it up before even thinking about treating any wounds he had. He had messed up and dropped the mug, wasn't he angry?

Jason brought him back over to the medical area as he set the small teen on the table. "I know you don't like it here, but I need you to be up higher so I can prop your foot up and treat it." He explained before the other could retaliate.

Tim nodded hesitantly, not really liking the idea of being on another table, but the gunner hadn't given him any reason not to trust him. Jason finished taking out the glass as he went over and grabbed some alcohol and soaked it over a cloth.

"Kid, this is gonna sting.' He warned, starting to wipe the new cuts without letting the boy reply.

Tim flinched as he fought the urge to pull his foot away from the stinging touch of the cloth against his wounds. Jason finished cleaning the wounds, then placed some healing cream over the cuts as he quickly wrapped it in a bandage.

"Done. Now we go clean up." He told the boy.

Tim nodded and moved to get down from the table, wincing slightly at the pain from walking on his injured foot but he did his best to hide it as he started back towards the kitchen.

Jason followed behind the boy as he grabbed a brush and dustpan as he brought it over. "Don't worry about it kid. Happens all the time."

Tim nodded looking down sadly as he knelt down and started picking up the glass shards. Jason shook his head as he used the broom to push Tim's hand away.

"I got it, kid."

Tim looked at him confused and frowned, pointing at himself then to the mess on the floor, trying to say it was his fault so he should clean it up.

Jason shook his head no as he pushed the boy away lightly with the butt of the broom. "Just don't hurt yourself." He insisted, quickly going to finish sweeping up the shards.

Tim carefully stood up and watched him confused, as he stepped back out of the way. Jason had finished quickly -from much practice as he tossed the shards away.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" He questioned, setting the items on the counter as he put his hand on Tim's shoulder.

The small jester looked up at him, trying to apologize as he grabbed onto his sleeve again. Jason shook his head as he looked at the boy, taking a deep breath at the stitching he had to do the day before.

"You wanted to go outside?" The gunner questioned trying to cheer him up.

Tim's eyes lit up at the mention of going outside and he quickly nodded, trying to ask if it was alright.

"Just go try and find shoes... I don't think any will fit you. The Dickhead has smaller feet than me but he's like ancient and the demon spawn is a toddler." Jason sighed.

Tim nodded and went back to find his old boots and slid them back on before going back to find Jason again. Jason had quickly changed as he grabbed a hoodie and tossed it at the boy.

"Put that on instead and pull the hood up." He instructed. Sure he didn't want the boy to be like that of an outcast, but he wasn't one to do makeup to cover his scars, so there was none for the child and the wounds were still open and only covered with the stitches.

Tim caught the hoodie and frowned, having wanted to match Jason. But he nodded and did as he was told, slipping the jacket off and pulling the hoodie on and putting the hood up to hide his frowning face.

"You look like a baby in that." Jason snorted lightly as he rested his elbow on the others head like a stool.

Tim went to shove the others arm off his head but the sleeve of the oversized hoodie ended up whacking his face which made him giggle as he flapped his hand to make the sleeve flap about. Jason gave his own small chuckle at the boy's childish behavior as helped him outside.

"Wanna go for a ride kid?" He questioned spinning his motorbike keys in hand as he put on his Red Hood helmet.

Tim smiled seeing the sunlight and nodded quickly as he looked around in awe. Jason shook his head as he ruffled the boy's hair, passing him an extra helmet he kept on the back of his bike.

"Hop on, kid." He stated, sliding slightly in the back so Tim could be in front so he wouldn't fall.

Tim put the helmet on and slid onto the bike, bouncing slightly in excitement as he kept looking around in awe at everything he could see in the sunlight. Jason started the motor, feeling bad about tricking the child, yet it being his only way with the boy's trust. He'd decided to take the long route back so Tim could see around Gotham.

Tim watched in awe as Gotham flew by around them, giggling at the high speeds they were going as he looked around seeing the world in the sunlight for the first time in years. Jason had it built into him that he would never obey traffic laws as he narrowly missed an oncoming car at a stoplight. Tim giggled at the near miss hit and snuggled back into Jason, yawning slightly as he watched Gotham happily.

"Dude, you just woke up how are you falling asleep?" Jason questioned through the small microphone and speaker that connected the helmet, letting him have heard the yawn.

Tim shrugged slightly embarrassed, honestly he wasn't used to getting much sleep and last night was the most sleep he had gotten in awhile, he wasn't used to it. Jason put his head on top of the others helmet as he sighed himself. Debating whether or not to do a wheelie. Tim heard the sound of kids playing in the park as they passed it, frowning sadly as he watched them playing and having fun. A small whimper slipping passed his lips before he could stop it.

"Kid, you okay?" Jason questioned, sparing a glance down at the boy as he turned back to the road.

Tim nodded sadly and tried not to think about everything he had missed out on over the years because of Joker.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He assured, speeding through another red light.

He nodded again, wondering where they were heading. Jason looked down at the boy before internally questioning if he was to be trusted yet.

"Kid, can you close your eyes?" He asked, not really wanting hell from Bruce if Tim turned out to be still on Jokers side and knowing the way to the cave.

Tim frowned, not wanting to miss seeing the sunlight anymore, but nodded and closed his eyes trusting the gunner. Jason did a sharp turn down an alley as he went at the wall it opening and closing at the push of a button as he started down the underground system of the cave. He came to a jolting stop as he jerked into the boy in front of him a bit.

"You can open your eyes now."

Tim opened his eyes and looked around them slightly shocked to see the Batcave. He turned his head and looked back up at Jason with a confused frown. Jason didn't say anything as he got off the bike, taking his helmet off before taking off the others and placing it on his bike with his own.

Tim slowly got off the bike after him and looked around, remembering all the times he spent down here, a small smile forming on his lips as he started walking around exploring his old home like he was seeing it for the first time again.

"Don't let me out of your sight." He ordered in a softer voice as he walked toward the BatComputer.

Tim nodded absent minded as he giggled seeing the large T-rex and remembered when he used to climb on it and Alfred would always scold him about how he might get hurt. Jason turned on the monitor as he tried to contact Bruce.

Tim giggled and ran over to the T-rex and started climbing it, secretly hoping Alfred would pop up and scold him again.

Jason watched as Batman came up on the screen. "Batman there is a situation at hand."

"Red Hood, what is the situation?" Batman asked in his gruff voice as he slightly glared at his son.

"It'd be better if you came... It's too difficult to explain." He said, glancing behind him and eyes widening at the child who was climbing the dinosaur. "Damnit kid! Get down!" He yelled.

Tim was startled by the sudden yell and fell back off the T-rex, landing on his back with a pained cry.

"Kid? You brought a child to the cave!?" Batman demanded.

"He's like fifteen," Jason responded as he ran over to the boy. "Damnit, kid." He mumbled, helping him sit up as he pulled up the back of Tim's shirt and hoodie, checking over his back and spine. "Bad fall, no broken as I can tell or easy found fractures. Probably bad bruise." Jason groaned.

"I'll be there soon." Batman simply said and ended the call.

Tim whimpered softly, clutching onto Jason's arm. The gunner picked up the child, holding him up by his knees and shoulders.

"Let's get you to the medical area." He sighed, taking him over to the caves med bay.

Tim clutched onto Jason as he snuggled into his chest, sniffling softly as he tried not to cry. Jason rubbed his head in a small pet as he laid him on the table on his stomach.

"I'm just going to put some ice on it okay?"

Tim nodded softly, his small sniffles turning into hiccuped laughs as tears streamed down his face in frustration for the laughter. Jason visually cringed at the sound of the boy's laughter as he grabbed some ice from the ice box in the small freezer of the medical bay.

Tim hiccuped as he fought to stop the laughter, more tears falling when he saw the look on Jason's face. Because who wouldn't be disgusted by him? He was a freak and Joker made sure to leave his mark so he could never forget it. Jason put the ice on the boys back as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Try calming down, kid."

Tim moved his hand to grab Jason's as he tried to calm down, hiccuping softly with small chuckles still. The man held the boy's hand as he petted his hair with the other. Tim slowly calmed down as he squeezed the other's hand tightly, shutting his eyes and looking away from him, ashamed and worried what he would think of him now.

"Relax kid, it's not your fault." He explained, frowning at the boy's green hair and almost fully pale white skin.

Tim nodded softly hesitantly as he still wasn't looking at Jason, too ashamed and embarrassed to see the look he must be giving him now.

Jason frowned again as he pulled back. "I'll be at the computer if you need me."

Tim quickly turned back and grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving as he looked at him with pleading eyes, not wanting to be left alone. Jason looked back with a sigh as he put a hand on the boys head again, sitting down on the table next to him. Tim snuggled into him as he looked up at the man who would have been his older brother if Joker hadn't messed everything up.

"Need something, kid?" Jason questioned after meeting the boy's gaze.

Tim shook his head lightly, grabbing onto his hand again with a small embarrassed smile.

Jason nodded himself as he put a hand to the boys head. "Try to speak?" He offered

"W-" Tim started, wincing slightly but was determined to get his words out. "We're home!" He smiled up at him with a small giggle. "We came home, together. Won't Alfred be happy?"

Jason withheld a small frown as he forced a small smile. "Alfie is in England right now, kid." He said bluntly.

"Oh..." Tim frowned sadly, he looked back up to Jason to ask him something else when the squeal of the batmobiles tires came screeching into the cave making him freeze.

Jason turned toward the noise as he squeezed Tim's hand. "I'll be right back, kid."

Tim nodded hesitantly, his hand subconsciously tightening around the other's.

"Be okay here on your own?" Jason questioned, slowly letting go of his hand.

"Yeah..." Tim said quietly, slowly pulling his hand back.

Jason nodded as he sat up, taking the ice off the other's back as he replaced it with a blanket. "Stay right here." He ordered, walking from the room and out to the entrance.

Batman was walking towards Jason, cowl still up, ready for some answers as why he would bring a child into the cave. "Jason, what is going here?" He demanded.

"Joker situation... it'd be better if you saw it yourself." He said slowly, trying to determine what Bruce's reaction would be.

Bruce nodded. "Let's go then."

Jason nodded as he led Bruce back over to the medical bay, opening the curtain for Bruce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Shout out to Kiiki1337 for helping write this crazy story, Love you~

Tim: Thank you for reading!! *Waves excitedly!*

Jason: Remember to vote/comment/follow/share and whatever the heck else if you liked the chapter.

Me: Love you guys!!! *Waves tiredly* Hope to see you all next chapter!!

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	4. ~To the Mountain~

Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

Batman was walking towards Jason, cowl still up, ready for some answers as why he would bring a child into the cave. "Jason, what is going here?" He demanded.

"Joker situation... it'd be better if you saw it yourself." He said slowly, trying to determine what Bruce's reaction would be.

Bruce nodded. "Let's go then."

Jason nodded as he led Bruce back over to the medical bay, opening the curtain for Bruce.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim looked up at Bruce a smile forming seeing his adoptive father and mentor again for the first time after so long. Bruce looked down at him showing no emotion as he turned back to Jason.

"Who is this?" He demanded, the smile on Tim's face quickly fading into a look of hurt.

Jason looked over at the boy with his own frown. "Kid, introduce yourself."

Tim looked up at Bruce as he slowly sat up and smiled. "The names Joker Jr." He laughed, though you could tell it was forced.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning to Jason. "Care to explain?" He demanded.

Jason gave a frustrated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The kid's Timothy Drake. Former Robin kidnapped and changed by Joker." He explained.

"What's wrong Brucie? Not happy to see me?" Tim laughed, the only way you could tell he was sad by Bruce's reaction was if you looked at his eyes, you could see the tears he was fighting so hard not to let slip.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the child before turning back to Jason. "This can't be. We found Tim's body under rubble, explosion. The DNA analysis conferred his identity."

Jason sighed again as he didn't remove his hands from his nose. "I did my own DNA test with the boy when I was... tending to the cuts in his face. Confirmed." He announced, looking back at the boy in his hoodie.

Tim lowered the hood and let Bruce see the new scars marring his cheeks. "I know it's been six years, but really Bruce, do you really not recognize me?" He laughed, his voice cracking slightly. "Have I really changed that much?"

Bruce scowled at the boy as he shook his head. "Joker must have incorporated Tim's DNA into the boy." He insisted.

"Is it really that hard to believe I survived this long?" Tim asked laughing. "I did everything you taught me. Everything! And you never came for me!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, after you Jason I wouldn't ever make another mistake with the body..." This was Jason's turn to scowl as he turned his head from the man.

"Right... I was always the weak one right." Tim laughed, tears finally falling from his eyes. "I don't blame you for not believing him, how could someone as small and weak as Tim Drake survive being with the Joker for six years. It's just not possible!"

Bruce's eyes slowly started to soften as he kept the facade of the normal Batman. "We found him dead. There isn't a possibility for him to be alive after personally having to lower my own son into his grave!" Bruce suddenly shouted, his facade breaking.

At this Jason just turned and walked away, yet all of Bruce's attention was on calming down and eyes on the boy.

"It doesn't matter if he was alive or not!" Tim laughed through his tears. "It's not like you would believe him if he was!" He suddenly stood up from the table shaking. "Tell Jason I said thanks for the help, but I wouldn't want him getting in trouble for helping a Joker spawn!" He spat, turning and going to walk away.

Bruce grabbed the boy by the arm, keeping him from leaving. His eyes were narrow with anger and small flickers of hope. If Jason's case was alive, then could Tim really be? But after Jason's death and then Tim's he checked the body as much as possible. It had been his son. Tim Drake was dead. But this boy looked exactly like him. Had his DNA. Joker could be playing tricks though, yet why would he have done the 'smile' to the boy otherwise... Bruce sighed as he squeezed the boy's arm.

"You're going to have to come to interrogation on the Joker's whereabouts and back to a therapist and reformatory for teens." He stated, almost solemnly.

Tim tried to jerk his arm free, starting to panic at the look of anger on his face, suddenly seeing Joker standing before him. "Let go of me!" He cried, closing his eyes as he tried to get free from his grasp. "I d-didn't do anything I swear! P-please! No more!"

"Kid, calm down." He demanded, then grabbing the boy's other arm as he held him steady in front of him.

"No!" Tim screamed, pulling away from him as his knees gave out and he started falling to the ground. "It hurts! P-please!"

Bruce went down with the boy as he felt himself starting to grow worried for the child. "Calm down." He ordered as he softened his hold.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tim cried desperately, shaking and hiding his face in his hands. "Please, no more..."

"Calm down." He repeated himself, eyes narrowing as he rebuilt his facade.

"I'm JJ...I didn't mean it." He cried. "Please, not again. I won't say the other name anymore, please!"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow as he didn't say anything. It could have been an act.

"I'm sorry..." Tim cried quietly, his shoulders shaking as he tried to calm down. "Please..."

Bruce picked the boy up as he started back to the medical bay, sitting him down on the medical bed.

"I just wanna go home..." He cried softly. "Please.."

"Where is home..?" Bruce asked slowly, this could all be a trick. An easy act.

Tim slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him heartbroken before slowly shaking his head and looking away again. "It's gone now..." He said quietly. "I lost it forever because of him.."He laughed shaking his head.

Bruce's eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy again. His mind was telling him it was a trick, all an act. He wanted to believe it though...but he didn't want to be wrong. Though how great it would be to be right. "Who was your mother?"

"Janet Drake... My father was Jack Drake." He laughed sadly. "Not that you believe me though."

It was true he didn't believe him, his gut told him to, but he just couldn't. "What was your favorite food?" He questioned, he was so used to the past tense of the boy that it was now just natural.

"Donuts and Alfred's cookies." Tim laughed, smiling softly at the memory of the old butler and friend.

Bruce looked down at the child his mouth turning into a thin line from thought. "How many times have you crashed from sugar then if that's your favorite?" The small tease had slipped out. He didn't mean to say it

"More than I want to admit." He laughed. "Didn't help I never slept. Though I guess that's something that never changed..."

Bruce watched him carefully as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We should go talk to Black Canary..." He said slowly.

"Right, I'm a crazy psycho in need of therapy." Tim laughed. "And here I thought I was off the hook and gonna be sent to Arkham or something."

Bruce narrowed his eyes again. His senses telling him that what the boy had just offered would be the best option, yet his gut telling him to watch him for a bit longer. He would, just for a bit. "We'll see first if you're being truthful. First a visit to Martian Manhunter."

"How is J'ohn these days?" Tim asked with a small laugh. "It's been so long since I've seen any of them..."

"He's fine." Bruce said slowly as he stood again. "We're going to the WatchTower now."

"Where's Jason?" Tim asked suddenly scared, they would throw him in a cell if they went to the watch tower. "C-can he come with us?"

"He's left and I'm not allowing him entry into the WatchTower." He stated simply.

"Then.. we could go to the mountain?" Tim asked scared. "Please, I-I don't want to go anywhere if he isn't with us."

Bruce looked at the boy with narrowed eyes again. "Fine, how did you know of it?" He demanded.

"You took me there when it was still the league;s HQ, but again you don't believe that answer so..." He laughed, slightly relieved he had agreed to let Jason come with them.

Bruce looked at him again as he nodded slowly. "Get up and be ready to go." He stated simply. He knew he should have been worried about the Joker Junior knowing of the Young Justice teams location, yet he didn't say anything. "I can call Jason..." He said slowly.

Tim nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Bruce." He smiled, trying to hide how much he was still terrified to face everyone. What would they think when they saw him again, how would they react to seeing his face? Would they still accept him once they all knew it was really him?

Bruce nodded as he grabbed the boys arm leading him to the BatComputer as he called for Jason's phone, there being no answer. "Now we go, Kid." He stated, starting back toward the zeta beam.

"What!? No!" Tim panicked, pulling against his tight hold on his arm. "I want Jason to come with us! You said-"

"Kid, stop. Or I will have to restrain you." Bruce interrupted, tightening his grip.

Tim winced at the harsh grip as he continued to fight against him. "Let go of me!" he panicked.

Bruce spun the boy around in front of him. He was still in costume so he pulled out some cuffs he used on criminals as he cuffed behind Tim's arms. "Kid, calm down; you will get in serious trouble if you keep this up."

Tim started hyperventilating as he tried to slip his hands out of the cuffs. "Y-you said, I-i don't want to go anymore!" He stammered, his heart racing as a panic attack started.

Bruce held the boy's arms behind him as he started toward the zeta beam with the boy in tow. "Calm down, kid, and I'll untie you."He said slowly, unsure if he would keep his promise.

Tim nodded, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down as he stopped struggling against him. Trusting his adoptive father to keep his word, even if he didn't believe it was really him he wouldn't keep a kid restrained. Right?

Bruce sighed as he went through the zeta beam, still pulling the boy with him.

The zeta beam announced the Batman and guest into the Mount Justice. He still dragged the boy behind him as he walked through the mountain, the child still bound. Tim stumbled after him frowning as he looked up at his adoptive father.

"You said you would untie me if I calmed down." He pointed out. "I'm calm now. Untie me, please."

"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you not to do something with it." Bruce grunted, still holding him as he walked forward, hoping to not be bombarded by the team.

"What!? Let me go!" Tim yelled, tugging against his hold on his arms.

"Batman!" A voice called from down the hall, Nightwing coming into view with the team following behind him. "Whats going on?"

"Nightwing, call in both Black Canary and Martian Manhunter." He ordered, ignoring the boy in his hold. The man leading him over to the interrogation room.

Nightwing nodded and quickly ran off to go call the league members he had requested, wondering who the kid was and why he looked so much like their little Timmy.

Impulse ran up as he circled around the bat once as he walked along beside him. "Batman, why are you holding Red Robin like that?" Bart questioned in his speeding voice as he stopped in front of him.

Batman scowled down at him, ignoring the small boy's struggles to get free. "Who is Red Robin?" He questioned in his gruff voice.

Tim using his confusion to his advantage and pulling his arms free, he jumped up over the cuffs and brought his hands out in front of him as he grabbed the closest person to him and put his hands over their head, the cuffs cutting into their neck.

"Let. Me. Go!" He demanded. "Now!" He laughed, a pained expression on his face as he struggled to stop the chuckles.

Bart had gone to speak again when he saw the boy grab M'gann that gave a large yelp at the sudden metal to her neck. She quickly phased through it as she backed away from the child, him then being held back by Bart who'd ran over.

"Let me go!" Tim laughed, tears streaming down his face once more as he struggled against the small speedster. "You promised! Let me go!"

Bart was quickly replaced by Batman as he started back toward the interrogation room, yet passed it as he came up to a cell in the Mountain.

"You'll have to wait here until the other leaguers get here." He stated calmly, unlocking the cuffs as he left the cell locking it behind him before starting back toward the mission rooms computer.

Tim quickly ran up to the cell bars, grabbing onto them as he watched Bruce's retreating figure. "Wait!" He yelled, still laughing through his tears. "D-don't leave alone! Please, Dad!"

Bruce felt his heartache as he kept walking, just imagining the last time he'd seen his son.

"Daddy, please.." Tim cried, falling to his knees as he lay his forehead against the bars of the cell. "I don't wanna be alone anymore..."

Batman looked back as he was just about to close the door to the holding area, feeling his heart seem to break at the sight and words. He forced himself to swallow down his pride as he walked back over to the cell, unlocking the doors as he just went to hold the boy.

"It's okay, Timmy... I got you." He whispered, holding him from behind. His mind was yelling at him to stop, to not give into the jester's evil tricks, but he couldn't. Bruce felt himself sitting back at home, holding the crying little boy who'd just had a nightmare, his son.

"I'm scared Daddy." Tim cried, clutching to his adoptive father for comfort. "It hurts. I-I don't wanna be alone anymore. Don't leave me... please.." He cried desperately, his voice sounding broken and small like the little boy Joker had taken away from his family all those years ago.

Bruce shushed him as he petted the boy's head slowly, putting his face into the boy's shoulder after having pulled back his cowl.

"It's okay, Timmy. I'm here." He insisted, holding him close. He wanted to believe it, so badly.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." Tim hiccuped. "I thought... I thought I would never see you again!" He cried brokenheartedly.

"I'm here, Timmy." He whispered, moving as he kissed the top of the boys head. Tim just nodded softly as he clutched onto him, burying his face in Bruce's chest sniffling with soft hiccups as he tried to calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N   
hope you all enjoyed this chapter shout out to Kiiki1337 for helping me write this <3 

This is a fun story to write XD I hope we got some of you with the feels there between Bruce and Timmy *Cried so hard when we wrote that part* 0:-) Love you guys!!! XD 

Tim: Thank you for reading!!!

Jason: Remember to Vote/Comment/share/Follow/whatever the heck else if you liked this chapter even if I wasn't in it that much -_- 

Me: Thank you!! Love you guys and hope to see everyone in the next chapter!! *Waves excitedly* >:) 

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	5. ~Timothy Jackson Drake~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

"I'm scared Daddy." Tim cried, clutching to his adoptive father for comfort. "It hurts. I-I don't wanna be alone anymore. Don't leave me... please.." He cried desperately, his voice sounding broken and small like the little boy Joker had taken away from his family all those years ago.

Bruce shushed him as he petted the boy's head slowly, putting his face into the boy's shoulder after having pulled back his cowl.

"It's okay, Timmy. I'm here." He insisted, holding him close. He wanted to believe it, so badly.

"I missed you so much, Daddy." Tim hiccuped. "I thought... I thought I would never see you again!" He cried brokenheartedly.

"I'm here, Timmy." He whispered, moving as he kissed the top of the boys head. Tim just nodded softly as he clutched onto him, burying his face in Bruce's chest sniffling with soft hiccups as he tried to calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The computer to the zeta beams announced another guest as a figure came through the zeta beam, revealing the uniform of the masked drug lord Red Hood. "Where the fuck is he?!" He yelled as he came in.

The team quickly ran in hearing the yell after the zeta beams went off, seeing the anti-hero Red Hood they quickly jumped into action. Jason gave a long frustrated sigh as he started to jump back, flipping out of the way of attacks. Jason picked his gun up as he started to shoot at them, purposely missing.

"Calm the fuck down!" He yelled, pulling out a knife for the next attacker.

Dick quickly ran in hearing the yelling and gunshots going off, he froze when he saw Jason standing in the cave and took a deep breath before yelling. "Stand down!" The team giving him confused glances as they stopped their attack yet kept their weapons at the ready. "Hood what are you doing here!?"

"The fucking bastard Batman, dickhead." He growled, his gun still out.

"What's going on? The last I saw he was heading towards the interrogation room with some kid." Dick said calmly, slowly walking towards his brother. "What happened?"

"Then I'm going to the interrogation room." Jason grunted, shoving Dick's shoulder as he passed. "You're little Dark Knight is one hell of a bitch."

"Hood wait!" Dick sighed, turning back to the team. "I have this handled, return to whatever you were doing." And with that, he went after his fuming little brother wondering what the hell had happened.

Jason threw open the door to the interrogation room, eyes widening slightly at the empty room. "They aren't fucking here!" He yelled, turning as he grabbed the front of Nightwing's costume. "Why did you lie, little shit?!"

"I didn't!" Dick snapped back, pulling his hand off his suit. "The last time I saw them he was heading here! He probably took the kid down to the cells if he thought him a threat."

"Damnit." Jason growled, turning as he pulled his hand from the other. "God! Why can't Bruce think?!" He muttered. The kid had looked terrified.

"Just calm down Jason." Dick tried to reason. "We can head down there and check the situation out, but we need to be calm about this and it would help if I knew what the hell was going on."

"Bruce didn't believe that the kid was Timothy Drake... He's been with Joker for six years under high surveillance from the jester fuckers and the DNA matches." Jason explained, quickly. "I got him out the day before yesterday and he's been clinging to me like a lifeline. I got pissed at Bruce for talking about the dead like they will never be seen again and left the cave and Bruce took him here I guess. Watched the video feed of the Mountain to see if I needed to come and Bruce scared the kid to shit and Tim attacked the green bitch from self-defense." He finished, still steaming as he glared through the helmet and slightly down at the other.

Dick's eyes widened at the mention of Tim's name as he listened to Jason's explanation, nodding in understanding as he now got why he was so pissed. "Timmy's alive.." He said quietly, looking up at Jason hopefully. "We gotta go help him! Come on!" He said suddenly serious as he turned heel and ran out of the room, wanting to see his little brother again.

Jason was quick in tow behind him as he followed him to the cell area, having mapped out the place while he was Robin and it still being in memory. Dick quickly came to a stop in front of the door to the holding area as he quickly threw the door open and ran inside worried for his little brother.

Jason followed in quickly behind him, only skidding to a stop when he saw the sight. Bruce had spared a small glance upward to see his two oldest sons before he had gone back to rocking the small boy in his arms, having moved so now he was cradled in Bruce's hold. Dick was frozen, seeing his little baby bird in Bruce's arms. It had been so very long since they were all together, he felt tears running down his cheeks as a smile formed on his lips.

Tim slowly looked over at the sound of the door being thrown open and smiled seeing Jason, he quickly tried to get up from Bruce's hold and ran over wrapping his arms around Jason in a hug as he sniffled into his chest. Bruce's eyes widened at the action as he watched the boy run to the other, jaw almost dropping if he hadn't kept up a facade of calm.

Jason rubbed the boy on the head as he looked over at Dick, seeing the tears that came from under the mask. The gunner bent down, lifting his helmet up as he whispered in the boys ear. "Try to go hug the dickhead, kid. Ya know, the one in the weird blue. He's missed you too."

Tim looked up at Jason nodding slightly as he looked over at Nightwing a small giggle slipping passed his throat as he moved to throw his arms around the other. "Dickie!" He giggled happily as Dick quickly wrapped his arms back around him to return the hug.

"I missed you baby bird." He whispered softly, voice cracking from the tears streaming down his face.

Jason gave a smile small at the sight before he turned his head back, looking at Bruce who had stood from the ground. He walked over to the Batman. "What the hell kind of act was that out there?!" He demanded, helmet still off.

"I needed to get him here for the others to look over and verify his ID." Bruce said simply, glaring at his second son. "He was struggling and I couldn't trust he wouldn't try something."

Tim buried his face in Dick's chest as he kept talking, a small whimper slipping passed his lips as Dick pulled him closer protectively.

"So cuffing him was the best option?! And what the hell did you say to him that calmed him down then sent him into personal defense?!" Jason shouted, now only a few inches from the other.

Tim whimpered into his big brother's chest as he remembered what had happened, having trusted his adoptive father to keep his word.

"That's not important." Bruce simply said, not wanting to tell him and send him even further into a rage.

"Then why were you taking him to cells?! Just cause you didn't want anyone to see the big bad bat show compassion?!" He yelled, grabbing the front of Bruce's uniform.

"He attacked one of the team, I had to get him away from them where I knew he couldn't hurt either them or himself." Bruce said, remaining calm as he glared at Jason.

Tim turned his head slightly to watch them, slightly scared as Jason yelled at the other. Dick held the small teen protectively as he too glared at the batman.

"You're the one to blame then! You set him off with whatever the hell you said." Jason growled as he pulled on Batmans clothing.

"Enough Jason!" Bruce snapped. "What's done is done. Yelling about it won't help anything!"

Tim looked up Dick worried then back over at Jason, debating if he should try to stop him, not wanting him to get hurt.

"Well you could stop being a bastard and go apologize to the kid!" Jason retorted. "Or is your pride too much for you?!"

"Enough!" Bruce yelled, yanking Jason's hands off the front of his suit. "We still don't know if that's really him or not! I don't owe anyone an apology for trying to keep the others safe!"

Tim stared at him brokenhearted as more tears streamed down his face, a small whimper slipping passed his lips as it felt like someone had stabbed his heart. Dick gently rubbed his back as he pulled him closer protectively, sending a deadly glare at his mentor as he had to keep himself from walking over there and beating the shit out of him.

Jason scowled as he narrowed his eyes at the other. He picked his hand back up again as he slapped his father across the face. He knew it probably wouldn't hurt from the fist to the face he usually got, but it was all he could do to keep himself from reaching into his gun holsters.

"Get out of denial Bruce. And if you don't believe him. Believe me. And since you don't believe me, then there is no reason for me to trust you either." Jason sneered in a calm voice as he turned around picking his helmet up as he put it back on. "And stop acting like you know the dead Bruce."

Bruce stared at his son shocked by the slap, his gaze quickly returning to his signature glare as he remained silent.

"Gonna need to see mister freeze for that burn." Tim giggled, trying to hide how much Bruce's words had hurt him as he reached out and grabbed onto Jason's arm subconsciously.

Jason gave a small smirk at that with a slight chuckle, putting a hand on Tim's head. "I will say, kid, we should check in with the two leaguers." He stated, ruffling his green and raven hair. "But not in a cell." He sneered, glaring at Bruce slightly from the corner of his eye. "We'll be in the common room." He stated, starting to walk out of the room.

Tim nodded keeping his hand on Jason's arm as he held onto Dick's hand with the other, pulling him along with them out of the room. "You came back for me!" He smiled up at Jason happily. "I didn't think you liked me..." He said shyly almost embarrassed.

"You may be a pain in the ass to take care of, but..." Jason mused, "nope you're just a big pain in the ass." He teased, flicking the boy on the forehead.

Tim giggled shaking his head, moving closer as he wrapped his arm around Jason's and leaned his head against his shoulder. "Thanks Jay." He giggled, he didn't want to admit to the other just how truly terrified he had been back there with Bruce.

"Try calling me Red Hood for now, okay kid?" He questioned using his other hand to flick the green hair from the boys eyes. "Don't want two batshit flip-outs in one night." He insisted, walking into the common room as he looked at the semi-occupied couch.

"What is he doing here!?" Conner growled moving to stand in front of M'gann protectively when he saw the kid who had attacked her.

Tim slightly hid behind Jason as he let go of Dick's hand to grab onto the other's jacket with both hands, trembling slightly as the clone glared at him. Jason didn't say anything as he glared at Superboy from behind the helmet, moving to go sit on the end of the sofa as he pulled his helmet off.

"Nightwing, how long til they get here? I don't want to have to deal with your shitty teammates."

"They should be here soon." Dick sighed. "Superboy, stand down they aren't a threat ."

"Aren't a threat!? That little punk attacked M'gann!" Conner snarled, making Tim cower into Jason's side as he sat down beside him.

"And all you're asses went after mine as I merely just walked in and asked for Batman, but you don't see me complaining." Jason said in an innocent voice as he rolled his eyes, draping an arm over Tims shoulder.

"Why don't you guys go check on the others and see how training is going along?" Dick offered quickly, trying to stop a fight from breaking out between them.

"Fine." Conner spat, turning and grabbing M'gann's hand. "Let's go M'gann." He said pulling her along with him.

Tim snuggled into Jason's side slightly terrified as they went passed, hiding his face in the others chest. While they walked by, Jason stuck his foot out to trip the two aliens. Conner tripped over his foot and dragged M'gann down with him, her squealing in surprise.

Jason snorted as he started to give a small chuckle. "Nice job, meathead."

Conner growled and moved to attack but Nightwing stepped in the way. "Go." He ordered again, making the clone scowl as he got back up and left with M'gann flying behind him in a hurry to get out of there.

"Ciao!~" Jason said after them, as he held Tim close to his side.

"Do you have to try and start fights with everyone!?" Dick asked turning to face Jason with his arms crossed over his chest.

Tim looked up at Jason with a small giggle at Dick's scolding.

"He started it." Jason huffed, sticking his tongue out as he leant back on the couch.

"I swear you two are going to be the death of me." Dick sighed shaking his head. Tim giggled and lay his head on Jason's chest as he curled into his side.

"Deal with it." Jason smirked as he put a hand on Tim's head. Dick just shook his head and sat down beside them with a sigh.

"When does Agent A get home?" Tim asked excitedly, looking up at Jason.

"A day or two." Jason shrugged. "Not sure, but I'd rather not go around the manor with the Batshit home." Jason shrugged. "I'm probably going to go back to the island with Roy and Kori when he gets there."

"...you're leaving?" Tim asked sadly, looking down as his hand tightened on Jason's shirt subconsciously.

"Sorry, kid, I can't stay forever. I have business outside of Gotham, a team and A asked me to keep watch of the city for the past week." Jason shrugged as he ruffled Tim's hair.

"But... I don't want you to go.." He mumbled sadly, sniffling softly as he fought not to cry at the idea of Jason leaving him alone with Bruce.

"It'll be in a day or so; I'll help you get settled in the manor and make sure A won't leave you alone with Bats." He said, starting to rub Tim's back.

Tim remained silent as he tried to think of ways to get him to stay, not wanting to lose anyone else again. The computer then announced the two leaguers of Martian Manhunter then Black Canary came from the hall to the training room, having needed to set everything up for the training before coming over.

"Is everything alright, Nightwing?" J'onn questioned.

"Well you see..." Dick trailed off looking down at Tim as he stood up. "We need you to verify his ID for us."

Tim hid slightly in Jason's side again as he looked up at the leaguer slightly scared of someone going through his mind after what Joker had done to him.

J'onn nodded as he knelt in front of the boys. "I'll try to make this quick." He said slowly, putting two fingers to the sides of his temple. After a few minutes, J'onn stood again. "His name is Timothy Jackson Drake." He assured.

Tim snuggled further into Jason's side, trying to hide from everyone.

"Thank you J'onn." Dick nodded with a smile. "If you wouldn't mind telling Batman that it would help us greatly in convincing him that Tim here isn't a threat."

"Of course, Nightwing," J'onn answered with a small smile at the boy in the Red Hoods arms.

Jason rubbed Tim's back as he gave a soft laugh. "No reason to be so timid, Timmy. We all know it's you... Or at least this is the first time I've met you."

"He didn't believe me.." Tim mumbled into Jason's chest sadly. "He lied to me to get me here...What's he gonna say now? He doesn't want me back now that I'm like this?"

"He just grieved for you after death. And you being alive made everything change for him, something he couldn't take." He whispered, "He wants you back, Timmy. He's just scared cause he doesn't know what to do."

"...I wouldn't blame him if he didn't..." Tim mumbled softly, a few tears slipping from his eyes as he kept his face buried in the others chest. "Who would want to have to deal with me now? Joker won... He broke me in more ways than one..."

"I've dealt with your little ass for a day and I'm fine." Jason stated, prying Tim off him a bit to see his face as he wiped a tear from the boy's cheek.

Tim opened his mouth to reply when his stomach gave out a low grumble, the teen having not eaten in days as one of the Joker's punishments.

"Hungry, kid?" Jason smirked, ruffling his hair. The man's eyes softened as he noticed the stitches in the boy's face once again, yet pushed it aside, just then remembering about the J carved into his face that was covered by the bandage.

Tim's eyes widened slightly in fear as his first response, he quickly shook his head looking down in shame. "N-no, I'm fine." He stuttered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

"Shut up, kid." Jason shook his head. "You are allowed to do whatever you want now. No jesters here." He promised, picking up the boy in arms even though he was only a few inches shorter. "Black Canary, Nightwing I'm going to get him some food from the kitchen here if you don't mind me using ingredients. Please and thanks." Jason ranted as he started for the kitchen with boy in tow.

Tim blinked up at him shocked and slightly confused, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and resting his head on his shoulder. Dick and Black Canary smiled watching the two walking away, happy to see Jason caring for someone else so much.

Jason walked toward the kitchen as he sat the sixteen-year-old on the counter before rummaging through the cabinets for just some random bread and cheese to make an easy grilled cheese. "Have any allergies, kid?"

"No, I don't think so." Tim shrugged, watching him carefully, worried he would leave him.

Jason nodded as he finally found a pan, setting it on the burner as he lit the flame, going over to the fridge as he pulled out some of the butter and tossed some in the pan. "How long since you ate?"

Tim looked down shyly and slightly embarrassed. "...about a week.." He mumbled quietly under his breath.

Jason sighed as he placed the bread he'd found on the pan. "You're going to need more than some grilled cheese." He sighed again, unsure of a quick option to make. "Anything you wanna eat, kid?"

"Umm, maybe... some tomato soup?" He asked shyly, still scared to ask for anything.

Jason nodded as he tossed a water bottle at the boy. "Drink up."

Tim caught the water and nodded softly, taking the cap off and taking a small sip. Jason quickly finished the sandwiches as he covered them with napkins as to not get cold while he started on the soup. It was already prepackaged so he popped open two cans before pouring each into their own bowls, putting lids on them as he put them into the two microwaves.

"Who has two microwaves..?" He muttered as he set the time for a 3-minute countdown. "It'll be done soon kid." He assured the other.

Tim nodded happily. "Thanks, Hoodie!" He giggled, swinging his legs happily.

Jason rolled his eyes behind the mask as he leant on the counter Tim was sitting on. "I want you to drink all of that water, okay?" He stated, like he was talking to a child, though Tim was only two years younger than the eighteen-year-old.

"Aye, aye sir!" Tim giggled with a small salute. He took another sip of water and set the bottle down on the counter as he swung his feet more.

Jason shook his head as he went to see the time for how much longer for the soup when there was a strong breeze that passed through the room, there now being Impulse raiding the pantry.

"Dannnng, training reallllly starves you, ya know?" He questioned, coming out with chips and some random protein bars.

Tim's eyes widened as he realized his hood was down and everyone could see the new scars on his face, he quickly turned his head and fumbled with the hood trying to pull it back up to hide his face as he panicked at how the others would react.

"Dude, it's okay. I already know." He assured.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the boy who'd just came in, a protective feeling washing over him as he put a hand on Tim's leg.

Tim looked over at him with a horrified expression as he pulled the hood over his head. "H-how?" He asked softly, voice trembling slightly as his hand subconsciously went to grab Jason's.

"Well I am from the future." He said proudly as he smirked at the other.

"What?" Tim asked confused as he looked back to Jason for answers. Jason shook his head, not knowing the situation either.

Impulse smirked as he balanced all the items in his left hand. "Names Impulse! But you could also call me Bart!"

Tim furrowed his brow in thought as he looked over at the speedster. "You called me something else earlier out in the hall when... Batman brought me in." He mumbled. "Why did you call me Red Robin? How did you know about that name?"

"Oh um... Textbooks..." Impulse shrugged as he pulled out a bottle of water with the empty hand.

"Textbooks..?" Tim mumbled confused. "I'm in textbooks?"

"Everyone here kinda is." Impulse said as his stomach growled. "Welp! The stomach calls!" He announced, running from the room again.

"What...?" Tim watched as he ran from the room and turned back to Jason confused.

Jason shrugged as he saw the microwave beep. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone ever understands speedsters" Jason shrugged as he pulled the soups out, taking off the lids and removing the napkins from over the sandwiches as he sat down the items on the counters stool bar.

He held a hand out for Tim to use to hop off the counter. The small teen grabbed his hand jumped down from the counter, having forgotten about the wounds in his feet and winced at the landing trying to hide it from the other as he went to walk over to the stools.

"Thanks, Hoodie~" He giggled softly.

Jason gave a small annoyed sigh at the nickname as he grabbed a water for himself as he pulled out some spoons, placing one in Tim's bowl,and the other in his own. "Eat up."

Tim nodded happily and picked up his sandwich, dipping it in the soup and taking a bite, a smile spreading across his lips as he closed his eyes enjoying the taste of real food again.

Jason gave a small smile at the child as he started to eat his own. "If you want more I can make plenty."

Tim nodded, opening his eyes and looking over at him, his smile still in place. "Thank you!" He said happily, taking another bite. "It tastes great! It's been so long since I have had real food!" He ranted excitedly.

Jason gave him another sad smile as he finished his own fairly quickly. "Need any more? I can make as much as you need."

Tim shook his head with a small chuckle. "My stomach shrunk a long time ago...This is plenty, thank you." He smiled, taking another bite and trying to hide the pain in his face from his stitched up cheeks.

Jason visually frowned as he nodded slowly. "Gotta fatten you up then, Hansel." He smirked, putting a hand on the boy's head as he went to put away his dishes.

Tim giggled and finished eating. "Thank you for the meal!" He giggled, grabbing his dishes to take to the sink.

Jason held his hand for them as he waited for the water to warm up. "You can go ahead to Nightwing with Black Canary while I finish cleaning this up." He offered.

"...Can't I wait for you?" He asked shyly, not wanting to go back out there alone when Bruce could be there.

"The dickhead is out there, he'll protect you too, kid." Jason promised as he put a hand on the boy's head before turning back to the task at hand.

Tim nodded hesitantly and slowly walked back out into the common room with the others.

Black Canary turned her attention to the boy as she heard footsteps, giving a small frown at the stitch work on his face. "Hello, Tim. I'm Black Canary." She greeted softly, holding out a hand.

"I remember you." Tim said shyly, shaking her hand as he subconsciously pulled his hood further down to hide his face from her. "What is it we have to talk about?"

"Whatever you want to talk about, Tim." She assured. "We can head to my office where it's private." She offered.

"I don't really want to talk about anything.." He mumbled softly, rubbing his arm shyly subconsciously looking behind for Jason.

"Do you not like being in public?" She tried.

"I have been in solitary confinement for six years!" He snapped sadly. "Sorry, I don't take kindly to being around people."

Black Canary placed a hand on his shoulder slowly as to not frighten him. "How about we go talk. You won't have to be scared, I'm not going to judge you." She assured.

"...You won't tell anyone what we talk about?" He asked quietly, pulling the hood even further down around his face.

"Never. It wouldn't leave the room." She promised, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

Tim nodded softly. "...Alright..." He said quietly.

Black Canary nodded herself. "Will you follow me?"

He nodded softly again, both hands still on the hood to ensure it wouldn't slip and show his face again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 

Kiiki1337 Thank you for helping me write this <3

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Smiling in the Dark~ 

Tim: Thank you for reading!! *waves excitedly* Please remember to Vote/Comment/Share/Follow/Whatever the heck else if you liked this chapter! <3

Me:Love you guys! Hope to see you all again next chapter~ 

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	6. ~Black Canary~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

Black Canary placed a hand on his shoulder slowly as to not frighten him. "How about we go talk. You won't have to be scared, I'm not going to judge you." She assured.

"...You won't tell anyone what we talk about?" He asked quietly, pulling the hood even further down around his face.

"Never. It wouldn't leave the room." She promised, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

Tim nodded softly. "...Alright..." He said quietly.

Black Canary nodded herself. "Will you follow me?"

He nodded softly again, both hands still on the hood to ensure it wouldn't slip and show his face again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black Canary slowly led him to her office, watching the nervous boy. She took a seat in her chair as she waited patiently for the other. Tim slowly sat across from her and pulled his knees up to his chest as he looked over to her, slightly scared to talk about everything that happened.

"Do you want to talk about your situation?" Canary said slowly, hoping to not spark any triggers within the boy.

"Situation?" He laughed shaking his head. "You mean how I missed out on six years of my life because some psychotic clown wanted to get at the man who adopted me, who by the way has already lied and emotionally scarred me in the two hours since I have been back?"

Canary nodded slowly, ready for an outburst she knew would be coming.

"Okay, well which do you want to hear about first?" He asked lowering his feet back to the ground so he could look at her. "My time with the clown or how much my father hates me now?"

"Which do you feel pains you more. Mentally?" She said slowly.

"Honestly? It's about a tie." He deadpanned.

"What do you think scares you most at the moment?"

"...Getting sent back to him..." He mumbled quietly. "He had a thing with harsh punishments... I would rather not think about what he'll do to me for what happened.."

"What have you done do deserve... The ill-treatment?" She questioned, starting to get curious.

"Mostly he would get mad when I wouldn't do what he said, or he caught me whispering my name so I wouldn't forget it." He shrugged. "A few times he caught me trying to sneak out to see the stars... but this last time was the worst since he first took me. He was pissed I was going to let Jason go, hence-" he motioned to the scars on his face. "The only reason we aren't both dead is because I played along long enough to get him out, he was too stubborn to leave me behind... with how bad the punishment was for just thinking about helping him, I don't want to know what he'll do to me for actually doing it.."

Canary nodded slowly as she leant forward in her seat. "Why did you want to save Jason in the first place?"

"It was my fault he was there." Tim shrugged. "I had snuck out and taken him, I had wanted to make Joker happy. I thought..." he trailed off not wanting to admit what he had been thinking when he had taken Jason from that alley.

"You would make him proud?" Canary finished.

Tim nodded softly, looking at the ground in shame. "I thought if I made him proud, he would stop with all the punishments... I was also hoping..." He sighed. "I had hoped Batman would have stopped me and taken me away from there."

Canary nodded. "Did you always have trust in Batman?"

"Trust? Yeah, though not so much anymore. Faith he would come for me?" Tim laughed. "That was a little more difficult to keep when you were constantly being reminded how he left you for dead."

"Did you ever believe that you were actually dead. Mentally or physically?"

"...For awhile yeah... I remember feeling numb and like I was hollow, I was moving and talking but I had no control over anything." He explained, with a small laugh. "Then suddenly everything went dark, I remember waking up and Joker was pissed when I started fighting again... That's when he started thinking up all those fun little punishments..."

"What was the first rebellious thing you remember having done?"

"...I... I wouldn't kill one of his hostages." Tim mumbled. "He ended up killing them himself and..." He shuddered, shaking his head at the memory.

Canary nodded not wanting to strike panic in the boy. "How about an easy one... What's your favorite colour?"

"Red." He answered shyly, starting to pull his knees back up to his chest to hide, more from the memories than her.

Canary frowned slightly. "Why?"

"It's the color that let me know I was still alive." He replied quietly, hoping she wouldn't catch what he was implying.

Or course, she had. Canary frowned as she realized it meant blood as she quickly moved on. "What do you think of Nightwing or Dick?"

"Well, what do you mean? He's my big brother and I missed him." Tim shrugged lightly. "He is brave and smart, I used to trust him with my life."

"Would you still?"

He remained silent for a minute, thinking over her question. "...I think so... He hasn't given me reason not to trust him. But then I thought I could always trust Br-Batman." He said quietly. "Honestly, I don't really trust anyone right now...except maybe Jason...though I am unsure on that still."

"Why do you trust Jason so much?"

"...He had the chance to leave me behind and he didn't. He hasn't lied to me yet and protected me from Bruce when he..." He trailed off, looking down sadly.

"We're you glad he saved you?"

"Who wouldn't be?" He laughed. "I had been stuck with Joker for six years. Six years!" He laughed, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

"Are you scared of anyone here? Besides Bruce?"

"...Honestly, everyone here scares me. Especially that guy that looks like superman with a permanent scowl." He laughed. "He scares me the most next to Bruce.."

Canary nodded. "Do you think I scare you?"

"...A little bit." He laughed nervously. "I know you could take me down in like two seconds flat so.." He chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't do that of course, unless you challenged me." She smiled lightly at the boy.

Before he could reply, the door was thrown open as a black caped silhouette came at the boy gripping him into a tight hug. Tim's eyes widened in both shock and fear as he tried to pull away subconsciously.

"I'm sorry!" He quickly said, worried he had done something wrong and the other was going to take him back to the cells. "I w-won't do it again!" He laughed, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Timmy no... No, it's okay. I'm sorry." He whispered, trying to calm the boy.

The door was thrown open again, having bounced close from the previous entry. "Bruce calm your ass down!"

"Everyone calm down and take a step back." Black Canary instructed calmly, moving over and putting her hand on Bruce's shoulder lightly as Tim started shaking, still trying to pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tim mumbled over and over, not wanting to go back to that dark cell again.

Bruce nodded slowly, releasing the boy as he looked to the side, feeling guilty. Jason nodded himself as he restrained himself from going and punching Bruce. Tim quickly pulled away and ran over to the corner, shaking as he sank to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Black Canary looked over at Jason with a small smile and nodded softly towards the panicking child, knowing he was the only one he trusted right now. Jason nodded as well as he glared at Bruce while passing. He put his helmet on the couch as he knelt down a foot away from the boy as he slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Timmy... It's okay."

"I'm sorry!" Tim laughed with a small hiccup of tears, his shoulders shaking violently. "I-I don't wanna go back there! I'm sorry!"

"You're not going back anywhere." Jason assured. "You can go wherever you want. We just need to make sure you're okay."

"It was so dark... please... I don't wanna!" Tim looked up at him with teary eyes as another laugh slipped passed his throat, making him wince and look away in disgust with himself.

"You won't." Jason assured, pulling the boy close as he held his face into his chest. "Deep breaths."

Tim hiccuped into his chest, closing his eyes tightly as he clutched onto the back of his jacket. Jason just rubbed his back slowly, seeing how he still had on his hoodie from earlier that day.

"Deep breaths." He reminded.

Tim nodded slowly, taking deep breaths as he tried to force himself to calm down.

"Good job." Jason praised lightly as he rubbed the boys back.

Tim slowly calmed down as his shaking stopped and his breathing evened out. "I'm sorry..." He sniffled softly into his big brother's chest.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Jason insisted.

Tim remained silent as he kept his face buried in Jason's chest, his hands still clutched tightly onto the back of his jacket. Jason moved as he picked up the boy in his arms, now carrying the teen in a cradle hold.

Tim snuggled into Jason, his eyes slowly closing from having exhausted himself from the many freak outs he had today. But he fought to stay awake, terrified of what would happen if he fell asleep.

"Get rest kid. You're gonna need it." Jason stated.

Tim's eyes widened as he flashed back to Joker having just said those words to him only yesterday. His shoulders shaking slightly again as clutched onto Jason's jacket once more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He mumbled under his breath over and over.

"Kid calm down!" Jason responded, holding the boy's head to him in a vain attempt.

"I'm sorry, please.." Tim whispered heartbroken as he hid his face in the other's chest. "Don't leave me..."

"I won't." He promised.

Tim turned his head to the side as he kept it resting on Jason's chest, his eyes closing softly as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you..." He mumbled softly. "Big brother..."

Jason nodded as he swept the hair from the boy's face as he fully stood the boy still in arms. Tim continued to fight off sleep, not wanting to be left alone anywhere in case Bats tried anything again.

"...Red..." He mumbled tiredly, wanting to make sure this wasn't a dream. He needed to be sure...

"Sleep kid." Jason said softly into the other's ear, petting his head lightly.

"Don't...don't leave me..." He mumbled with a small yawn, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"I won't." Jason said to the boy in his arms as he ruffled the boy's hair again.

Tim smiled softly at the reply, subconsciously snuggling into his big brothers hold as he finally fell asleep. Jason fixed the boy in his arms again as he made his way toward the door, giving a small nod toward Black Canary as he ignored the larger bat in the room.

"There is a spare room down the hall." Canary said softly, smiling gently as she watched him carrying the sleeping teen. "He can get some rest in there for now."

Jason nodded as he left the room, having given Bruce a glare before he walked out. Bruce waited a few minutes before he left to go after them, seeing Jason walk into the spare room he walked over and hesitantly locked the door with them inside. He couldn't risk losing his little Timmy again and right now Jason was the only one he trusted. He knew he probably shouldn't try to trap them here but he wouldn't lose his sons again! After placing a device on the door to keep Jason from picking the lock, he turned and headed to the mission room computers to keep an eye on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 1951 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my amazing co-writer over on Wattpad :) 
> 
> These are old chapters and I'm just moving them over to here so I apologize for A/N at the end of each chapter.   
> The last three chapters won't have them though XD They are new to the internet and haven't been posted before.  
> So look forward to it! ;)
> 
> ~Lyn Shadow  
> Remember beware the Shadows~


	7. ~Locked In~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

"Sleep kid." Jason said softly into the other's ear, petting his head lightly.

"Don't...don't leave me..." He mumbled with a small yawn, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"I won't." Jason said to the boy in his arms as he ruffled the boy's hair again.

Tim smiled softly at the reply, subconsciously snuggling into his big brothers hold as he finally fell asleep. Jason fixed the boy in his arms again as he made his way toward the door, giving a small nod toward Black Canary as he ignored the larger bat in the room.

"There is a spare room down the hall." Canary said softly, smiling gently as she watched him carrying the sleeping teen. "He can get some rest in there for now."

Jason nodded as he left the room, having given Bruce a glare before he walked out. Bruce waited a few minutes before he left to go after them, seeing Jason walk into the spare room he walked over and hesitantly locked the door with them inside. He couldn't risk losing his little Timmy again and right now Jason was the only one he trusted. He knew he probably shouldn't try to trap them here but he wouldn't lose his sons again! After placing a device on the door to keep Jason from picking the lock, he turned and headed to the mission room computers to keep an eye on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason sat the boy on the bed as he pulled the covers over him. The Red Hood gave a small look back at the boy before starting toward the door again. He didn't mean to leave the other alone; he needed to go speak with Dick.

The gunner went toward the door as he tried to pull it open, only for it to not move. Jason gave a frustrated sigh, must have automatically locked. The marksman pulled out a lock pick from his jacket as he attached it to the door, trying to pick it only for the device to be rejected.

Jason gave a long frustrated sigh again as he pulled back and slammed his boot into the door. When it didn't budge he groaned again, "Mother fucker," turning around. He actually forgot the jester was behind him.

Tim jumped awake at the sound of something slamming into a door and quickly sat up, confused as to why he was laying on a bed. He looked up as Jason turned around and sighed relieved, thankful he hadn't left him.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Jason looked at the boy with another sigh as he walked over and flopped on his back on the bed beside him. "Locked in."

Tim's eyes widened as he quickly looked to the door. "W-why?" He stuttered, trying not to panic.

"Probably security protocols. I don't fucking know." Jason gave a heavy sigh as he shrugged, looking up at the boy.

Tim gave a small nervous laugh as he looked around the room for any other possible way out of there. "Right, at least it's not a dark cell this time..." He chuckled, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.

Jason just put a reassuring hand on the boy's leg as he closed his eyes behind the domino mask. "Try to relax kid. They'll notice we're still here."

Tim closed his eyes, feeling a little safer knowing Jason was there with him. "I have a feeling they already know." He mumbled softly.

Jason just squeezed the others leg lightly. "Calm down."

Tim's breathing picked up as he felt on the verge of a panic attack. "W-why would he lock the door?" He mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked around the room frantically for any running water that might suddenly come rushing into the room.

"Who?" Jason questioned, sitting up as he looked at the boy. He'd noticed the mention of a man. The gunner moved to where he was behind the jester, legs on either side of his younger brother and chin on his green and raven hair.

"J-joker." Tim stuttered, still hugging his knees to his chest. "S-so much water... I-I can't breathe.." He gasped, clawing at his throat as he saw nothing but water around him. "P-please stop.."

Jason moved his still gloved hands down to the boy's neck, pulling his hands away as he forced the boy to lay back with him. Jason started to play with the younger's hair. "Calm down Timmy. It's dry as a desert."

"N-no!" Tim cried out, trying to pull away as he thought he was being retrained again. "N-no more! S-stop!" He begged, tears streaming down his face as a fit of chuckles broke through. "Please!"

Jason let the boy up as he sighed, staying on the bed himself. He was semi-over the freak outs yet knew he needed to help calm the boy. Why did he feel so tired..? Jason sighed again as he put a hand on Tim's head again, running it through the boy's small curls.

"Timmy there isn't anything here but you and me. Calm down."

Tim looked over at Jason having heard his voice for the first time since his freak out started. "I-I couldn't breathe.." He choked out his chuckles having stopped though the tears kept falling. "I didn't think he would ever let me out... hurts..." He mumbled softly. "Hurts so much.."

Jason sat up as he wrapped his arms around the boy, chin on his head again. "Nothing is here to hurt you, Tim, no one will; or they will answer to me."

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason as he clutched onto his big brother for comfort. "Promise?" He whispered softly, face buried in the others chest.

Jason nodded, knowing the boy would know from his head on the others. "Sure thing, kid."

"Thank you, Jay..." Tim mumbled softly as he relaxed into the others arms. "..I'm sorry... for freaking out again.. and everything else I seem to keep messing up with.."

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment." Jason teased, flicking the back of the boys head lightly.

Tim chuckled softly as he snuggled into the other. "Yeah.. Love you big brother." He said softly, eyes closing slowly with a small yawn.

"I'd tell you to go take a shower before you fell asleep, but there isn't one." Jason chuckled himself as he rubbed the boy's back. "To be honest, you smell gross kid." He taunted.

"I figured." Tim chuckled. "Wouldn't be surprised if he had flooded that room with sewer water. Sorry, I'll clean up as soon as I can."

This was the first full information of the event Jason had heard as he pulled the boy's face into his chest again. "Just sleep, kid. We'll get you cleaned up later."

"Hm? Okay.." He mumbled softly, his eyes already closed. "Night, night." He yawned, snuggling into the other as he slowly started falling asleep.

Jason smiled as he laid back on the bed again, hands wrapped over Tim's head. "Night night, baby bird." He whispered, falling asleep himself from the stress of the day.

Suddenly the door to the room opened as Nightwing walked in, wanting to check on them and make sure the baby bird wasn't having another panic attack. iJason was still awake yet half-asleep as he moved up quickly, carefully setting down the boy in a speedy yet careful movement. The man was still in self-defense mode as he first thought of the mass being Bruce, sending him to attack. Jason tackled down the other.

Dick grunted taking the momentum and throwing the other off of him, quickly rolling into a crouch as he subconsciously pulled out his escrima sticks in fighting stance. Jason got in his own defensive stance as he blinked his eyes, trying to rid them of sleep.

"What the hell Jason!?" Nightwing relaxed seeing it had been his brother who had attacked, slowly standing up with his weapons raised in case the other was having another nightmare.

Jason looked up, noticing the familiar costume as he stood himself. "Someone walks in while I'm asleep." He shrugged. "Impulse... though it seems like there is an actual Impulse."

"I just came to check on you two after I found out Batman locked you in." Nightwing said slowly. "What happened? I saw BC giving him a dark glare that made even him cringe back in fear. Why did he lock you guys in?"

"He fucking locked us in?!" Jason shouted. "I'm going to go have a... pleasant conversation with the fucker." He growled.

"Calm down Jay," Dick said softly. "Blowing up will only make things worse."

"Only blowing up will be an explosive in his face." Jason muttered.

Dick sighed putting a hand on the other's shoulder. "I'm sure he only wanted to protect you guys. I know he went about it the wrong way but he thought Timmy was dead for the past six years." He said gently. "He was the same way when you came back."

Jason sighed rolling his eyes. "He didn't exactly take too lightly with my murder streak." He shot back with a glare.

"I once found he had locked Alfred in a broom closet so he; 'wouldn't leave and get hurt' as he put it." Dick chuckled softly. "He didn't agree with your methods but he never stopped caring about you. He just doesn't know how to act or show it right. That's something you two seem to have in common." He smirked.

"In common my ass." He rolled his eyes. "Leta go get food or some shit."

Dick looked over at Tim hesitantly. "Should we really leave him alone?" He asked, looking at Jason worried.

"Probably not." Jason shook his head. "You carry him? I need to rearrange my guns."

"Yeah." Dick smiled softly, walking over to the sleeping teen on the bed. "He must be tired to have slept through your yelling." He teased, gently picking him up and wrapping a blanket around his shivering shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up." Jason groaned as he fixed his pistols in his waistband.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we all get locked in." Dick sighed as he walked toward the door with the baby bird in his arms.

Jason nodded as he pulled an AK- 47 from under the bed as he attached it to his back. "Hold the door." He said sarcastically as he made his way over.

"Where-how?" Dick shook his head with a sigh as he walked through the door and held it open for the other with his foot. "I don't want to know do I?"

"Don't ask. Don't know." Jason shrugged, fixing his jacket.

Dick chuckled softly shaking his head. "Where do you want to go?" He asked softly as Tim stirred slightly and snuggled into his chest as he fell back to sleep.

"We are dressed as Nightwing the Golden Boy, Red Hood the druggie, and have a jester." Jason narrowed his eyes. "Where the fuck do you think we go?"

"I meant, my place, one of your safe houses or the manor." Dick sighed rolling his eyes. "He shouldn't have to stay here."

Jason nodded as he glanced at the boy in his arms. "Maybe your place would be best... He seen it?"

"No.. I never had the chance to show him before.." He trailed off sadly. "There is a zeta tube not far from my place though. "

Jason nodded as he fixed his hair as they walked. Dick kept walking, ignoring the questions he kept getting from team members as they went. Jason returned them with a menacing glare at each of the sidekicks as he kept his posture right. He walked like he owned the place as he followed after the vigilante and jester.

They reached the Zeta room and Dick walked over, starting to punch in the code for Bludhaven. Jason watched him, still feeling eyes on his back. He'd been with the team for a short time, at least he'd met them. They'd been annoying. Didn't remember him. Good.

Dick was ready to push the last number when a Batarang suddenly came falling at his hand. He spun around to see Bruce standing there with another weapon drawn and at the ready.

"Where do you think you are taking him!?" Bruce demanded, sending a batglare at his two sons.

"Fucking calm down." Jason glared. He wasn't in the mood. Not without coffee, though he probably only was half awake for about twenty minutes. "He's just going to the Dickhead's flat, no need for you to go batshit crazy Br-" He stopped himself, glare intact.

"Who told you, you could take him outside of this mountain?" Bruce demanded. "It's not safe and we still don't know if he is a danger to others yet."

Jason sighed as he leant against the wall. "B he's sixteen under Jokers influence for six years and your son. I'd like to tell you to calm the fuck down and not go all DaddyBats on him, but I've already said it." He shot.

"Exactly!" Bruce shot back. "He was with that madman for six years! Who knows what he is capable of!"

"The ability to freak out at being locked up?" Jason snapped.

"And how did you find him again?" Bruce snapped back. "What crime was he out doing for Joker!?"

"How did you find me again? Oh wait. You had a new one. Just like now." Jason glared, turning heel as he just walked toward the hanger, not even wanting to deal with Bruce anymore.

Tim whimpered softly as he hid his face in Dick's chest as the vigilante kept carrying him as he went after Jason.

"You two are not leaving here with him!" Bruce growled.

"Do I look like I care?" Jason said, flicking him off as he hopped on Dick's bike. "Umm... I zetaed so you'll have to find your own ride:"

"I can meet you two there as soon as I'm done here." Dick sighed, handing Tim over carefully.

"What's going on?" The small jester asked groggily as he clung onto Jason.

"Get back here right now!" Bruce growled, stomping towards the three.

Jason nodded, ignoring Tim as he situated the boy quickly, before quickly turning the keys of the bikes ignition. The motor automatically starting as it zoomed toward the doors, them opening automatically again at the vehicle coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N 2337

Kiiki1337 thank you for helping <3 

Yay updating again XD Just in a really good mood right now lol hope you guys liked chapter next will be in about a week ish lol

Tim: Thank you for reading!!

Jason: Remember to Comment/Vote/Follow/share/whatever the heck else if you liked it.

Me: Love you guys!!!!!! <3

~Lyn (Shadow)  
Remember beware the Shadows~

P.s. congrats to Kiiki1337 for reaching over 200 followers! *throws confetti*  
And RaverGrayson for finishing her BatFam fic!   
You guys should go check out pages they are awesome writers and I'm so glad and thankful i get to write with them and call them by sisters/Best friends <3


	8. ~To Bludhaven~

~Previously on Smiling in the dark~

"How did you find me again? Oh wait. You had a new one. Just like now." Jason glared, turning heel as he just walked toward the hanger, not even wanting to deal with Bruce anymore.

Tim whimpered softly as he hid his face in Dick's chest as the vigilante kept carrying him as he went after Jason.

"You two are not leaving here with him!" Bruce growled.

"Do I look like I care?" Jason said, flicking him off as he hopped on Dick's bike. "Umm... I zetaed so you'll have to find your own ride:"

"I can meet you two there as soon as I'm done here." Dick sighed, handing Tim over carefully.

"What's going on?" The small jester asked groggily as he clung onto Jason.

"Get back here right now!" Bruce growled, stomping towards the three.

Jason nodded, ignoring Tim as he situated the boy quickly, before quickly turning the keys of the bikes ignition. The motor automatically starting as it zoomed toward the doors, them opening automatically again at the vehicle coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim held on for dear life as they sped out of the mountain, still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we going?" He asked over the roar of the rushing wind.

"Blüdhaven." Jason said calmly. He knew he shouldn't be driving. He was half asleep and only knew the bike slightly,

"Wh-" Tim was cut off by the bike suddenly rolling to the side as he was sent flying into a wooded area, his back hitting a tree harshly with a pained grunt.

Jason landed hard on the pavement, as he looked up, glad for not having slammed his head into the cement. They were hit by another fucking car! In his anger, his fingers itched toward the pistol strapped to his side as he got to his hands and knees.

"Shake it off... It's just your bones, your muscles," -he groaned- "your organs..." He muttered to himself, forcing himself to his feet.

Tim was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, trying not to move or make a sound. Everything hurt and there was no doubt a large bruise on his back if he hadn't broken anything.

Jason forced himself up, shouting a swear at a pain in his hand, his fucking left wrist was broken. The man cussed again as he looked at the retreating car, not resisting from holding up the pistol and starting to shoot at the back of the car.

Tim flinched at the sound of gunshots and squealing tires as he tried to force himself up and away from the support of the tree. He looked around him and panicked when he didn't see Jason or even the road, he must have been thrown farther than he thought.

Jason cussed again as he watched the car get out of range of his bullets, yet he was okay with at least having messed up their fucking car. The man looked back at the motorbike, quickly remembering the small jester as he couldn't see where the boy was.

"Tim?" He called out, groaning slightly from his bruising.

"Jay!?" Tim called back, looking around him in a panic as he tried to spot the gunner.

Jason tried going near the voice as he groaned again at the bruising on him. He held his weight on the trees as he went over.

"J-" Tim was cut off by someone grabbing him from behind, holding a cloth over his mouth as they tried to drag him away.

Jason's eyebrows weaved together at the sound of the boy suddenly stopping, "Tim?!"

Tim struggled against his attackers weakly, being too sore and weak from the crash and being thrown into a tree. He was able to get their hand off his mouth just long enough to call out one more time, "Jason! Help!" before everything went dark.

Jason hurried toward the noise, his arm still limp at his side. He saw the boy being hurried away as he pulled up his pistol again with his good hand to shoot at them.

Tim's unconscious form was thrown over one of the thug's shoulders as he hurried away, the others trying to return fire at the Red Hood to hold him off long enough for the other to get away.

Jason was about to block the shots with the tree trunk as he hid behind it, shooting around it with his good arm. He was muttering more cusses as he groaned again in small pain from a splinter now on his back.

The thugs kept shooting until they ran out of ammo, tossing their guns to the side they all took off running into the trees and after the thug with the little jester.

Jason tried to follow quickly after as he kept shooting himself, having to actually take time to reload from the stupid broken wrist. He managed to shoot down most of the thugs and now only one remained other than the one carrying the jester.

Jason tried to catch up, still angry and pissed off as he ignored the pain that kept sprouting with each step. The thug tripped over a branch, falling into the other and taking him down with him, the two thugs tumbling down a hill with the small jester in tow.

Jason followed after as he slid down the hill after them, not feeling like stumbling down it, yet it still hurt like hell. The two thugs groaned from their spot at the bottom of the hill, the unconscious jester having rolled away from them in the fall.

Jason pushed himself up as he pulled out his gun again, shooting them both in the arms. He moved and picked up the jester. The two thugs screamed out in pain as they rolled around clutching their arms. Tim was still out cold, a new gash on his head causing blood to run down the side of his face along with many other new cuts along his arms,legs, torso, and back. Some old wounds having reopened as well.

Jason sighed as he wiped the blood with Tim's hoodie, starting to rip shreds of fabric from the clothing as he started to wrap it tightly around the boy's wounds. Tim whimpered softly in his sleep, flinching away from the touch subconsciously.

Jason rubbed the boy's head as he started back toward the streets, hoping the bike wasn't that badly destroyed. Tim relaxed slightly at the gentle touch and snuggled into Jason's arms, mumbling softly in his sleep.

Jason got to the street, arms and legs hurting and sore from the fall and the fighting. Tim stirred lightly a soft cry escaping his lips as his eyes scrunched up in pain.

Jason sat down on the pavement as he gave a sigh of pain, groaning as he laid the boy down beside him. He forced himself to his feet, glad the bike wasn't too wrecked.

"Jay?" Tim mumbled, forcing his eyes open to look over at the other. "Wha' happened?"

"You hit your head a lot." He stated, propping the bike up as he started to check over the engine.

"How?" The small jester slowly tried to sit up, only to fall back feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"You hit your head. I just said that." He deadpanned again, leaving his left arm limp from his non-working hand as he started to hotwire the bike so it would just turn on as he made sure all the parts were attached and working.

"Why are we outside?" He asked confused. "Weren't we just in that locked room?"

"You hit your head. Concussion and slight amnesia." He explained, closing the small hood as he walked back over to the jester, picking him up.

"Amnesia...?" Tim mumbled softly, closing his eyes as he remembered when Joker had given him amnesia to try and force him to cooperate.

"Probably hit your head too hard." Jason shrugged as he set the boy in the front of the bike as he slid on behind him. "Only a few hours out, kid. Try sleeping, baby bird."

Tim shook his head lightly with a small chuckle. "I might have slight amnesia, but isn't it a bad thing to pass out with a concussion?" He asked looking back at him.

"Probably but my mask is a helmet so I'm not used to that problem." He shrugged, revving the restarted motor.

"Yeah I think I'll just stay awake for a bit.." He chuckled. "Besides... I enjoy getting to see the world again..."

Jason sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair before moving the bike forward.

Tim held on as he leaned back into his big brother. "Where are we going?"

"Blüdhaven." He had to slightly shout over the wind from there being no helmets.

Tim nodded softly. "Why Bluhaven?" He shouted back, hoping the other could hear him.

"Where the Dickhead lives." He yelled back only having heard why.

"Dickie!?" Tim asked excitedly. "He gonna meet us?"

Jason nodded, unsure if the boy could see him or not. The crash and fight were a large wake-up call as he watched the road. Tim smiled happily, he was gonna get to spend time with both his brothers! He couldn't wait to get there!

It was at least another three hours of a long drive for the vigilante and jester as he flew past every light and between every car, the bike of Nightwing working like a dream after Jason mastered it. Jason flew past a gang of bikers as he laughed at the shocked expressions. This all being before they arrived, which was now.

Tim looked around them in silent awe, tugging on Jason's arm as he pointed up at the sky as a robin flew by.

Jason smiled down at him. "Be careful here Tim. It's worse than Gotham." He warned, picking up the boy as he jumped off the bike that he'd hidden in the alleyway.

"Aye, aye sir!" Tim giggled, snuggling into Jason's arms.

Jason sighed as he started up the nearest fire escape, watching his steps for a breaking piece of metal til he made it to the roof.

"Where does Dickie live?" Tim asked smiling brightly up at him.

"We gotta go through the window entrance." He explained.

"Okay~" The little jester giggled as another small bird flew by overhead.

Jason started across the building as he found the right window, slipping inside the apartment with Tim in his arms.

Tim looked around the apartment and giggled. "Does he ever clean?" He teased seeing the empty cereal boxes on the coffee table.

"I wouldn't think so." Jason shook his head with a roll of the eyes as he sat the jester on the couch.

Tim yawned softly and rubbed at the blood running into his eye. "I guess I did hit my head pretty hard." He mumbled softly.

Jason nodded as he scavenged for a medical tape, miraculously finding some in the mess of the table, seemed like he had his medical box out.

"So what exactly happened to make me hit my head so hard?" Tim asked looking over at Jason concerned. "It feels like I was hit by a truck or something.."

"Crash." Jason explained vaguely.

Tim nodded slowly. "Okay... Are you hurt?" He asked suddenly very worried for the other.

"I'm fine, you took the worst of it, kid." He explained. The man took off his glove, sighing at the purple and semi black spots that took over his wrist. Definitely broken.

"That looks pretty bad.." Tim frowned sadly. "How can I help?"

"Just broken; I can deal with it." He said, starting to tend to it as he tried to calm the pain, knowing he'd have to put it in a prosthesis soon though.

Tim watched him carefully, waiting to see if he changed his mind and wanted some help.

Jason finished the temporary wrap as he looked back at the boy. "Guess we just wait til the Golden Boy gets here."

Tim nodded as he rubbed at his tired eyes, forgetting about the blood on his hands and face as he smeared it over his eyes. Jason took the towel from the kit as he wiped it over the boys eyes, ridding of the blood.

"Sorry." Tim mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes closed as the other wiped the blood from his face. "Forgot it was on my hands." He chuckled.

Jason shook his head as he put the towel onto his hands then as he wiped off the bloody hands. "How about we go steal Dick's shower."

"Won't he be mad if we use it without asking first?" Tim asked confused.

"It's Dick." Jason deadpanned.

"Right.." He chuckled softly. "Keep forgetting you guys aren't like...him."

Jason ruffled the boy's hair as he picked him up again and started walking toward the washroom.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble." Tim said softly, laying his head against the others chest.

Jason shook his head again as he set the boy on the counter of the bathroom. "Need any help?"

"If you don't mind?" Tim asked shyly, not trusting himself not to fall over with how dizzy he was right now.

Jason nodded slowly, having not really thought he'd say yes. "You'll need to strip down first then." He instructed.

Tim nodded and went to pull the hoodie and shirt off when his fingers brushed against the old scars on his sides and stomach. He quickly pulled the shirt back down and turned his head to the side, not wanting Jason to see the scars he had gotten from his time with Joker the past six years.

Jason sighed as he put his hands underneath the boy's shirt and hoodie, pulling it up himself. "Could have just told me you needed help with this." He sighed.

Tim's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hide the many scars and open wounds from the other.

Jason frowned at the sight of the boy yet put his hands on the boys arms, pulling them down. "I've seen plenty, I should know." He smirked. "I'll show you all mine if you feel better. I'm quite proud of a few of them."

"Y-you aren't disgusted by me now?" Tim asked quietly, looking up at him with sad confused eyes. "These scars... They show how weak I am...how I wasn't strong enough to stop it..."

"You lived through the scars. They show your strength." He praised lightly. The man pulled up his own. "Wouldn't have needed my shirt anyways." He shrugged, would have gotten wet.

Tim's eyes widened at the sight of Jason's many scars, his numbering the same if not more then his own. "Did you get all those being Red Hood?" He asked looking back up at him.

Jason gave a small snort. "I wish."

Tim cocked his head to the side confused, before it dawned on him that he would most likely still carry the scars from when Joker killed him. "I'm sorry..." He frowned sadly.

Jason shook his head as he picked the boy up under the arms as he helped him down. "I'll start the shower while you finish getting ready."

"Okay." Tim nodded softly and carefully started to finish undressing, wincing at the pain the movement caused him.

Jason had gotten the water running as he switched the temperature. He glanced back. "Ready yet kid?"

"Yeah... Sorry." He said sheepishly as he slowly walked over, leaning against the wall for support.

Jason went up to the now naked boy as he put a hand on his shoulder, the other helping him stay up.

"Thanks." Tim mumbled softly and let himself be led over to the shower.

Jason nodded as he helped the boy under the showerhead. Tim tensed up as he felt the water going into the many open wounds all over his body from the crash and tumble down the hill. He bit back a small scream as he slipped and caught himself on the wall of the shower.

The door then slammed open to the room as a figure came in to the noise of a scream. "Oh my Ra's, I didn't just see that!" Dick yelled the door slamming back shut. (A/N. RaverGrayson Kiiki1337 XD)

Jason looked back to Tim as he helped him back up yet still under the water. "Just try to get used to it for a second or something, I need to go deal with your stupid older brother." He announced.

Tim's face was bright red as he nodded softly, too embarrassed to do much else. "Sorry.." He mumbled quietly.

"Just get used to the water kid, too hot turn it left, too cold turn it right." He instructed. The man walking from the room as he took a hesitant glance back at the boy before leaving the washroom in search of Dick. Tim nodded softly and watched him leave as he stayed under the water to get used to the temperature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you Kiiki1337 for helping write this crazy story with me <3

Thank you all for reading hope you liked the chapter:)

Tim: thank you! Please vote/comment/share/follow/whatever heck else if you the story so far~

Me: hope to see you all next chapter!

~Lyn (shadow)  
Remember beware the Shadows~


	9. ~What to do Now~

~Preiviously on Smiling in the Dark~

Jason nodded as he helped the boy under the showerhead. Tim tensed up as he felt the water going into the many open wounds all over his body from the crash and tumble down the hill. He bit back a small scream as he slipped and caught himself on the wall of the shower.

The door then slammed open to the room as a figure came in to the noise of a scream. "Oh my Ra's, I didn't just see that!" Dick yelled the door slamming back shut.

Jason looked back to Tim as he helped him back up yet still under the water. "Just try to get used to it for a second or something, I need to go deal with your stupid older brother." He announced.

Tim's face was bright red as he nodded softly, too embarrassed to do much else. "Sorry.." He mumbled quietly.

"Just get used to the water kid, too hot turn it left, too cold turn it right." He instructed. The man walking from the room as he took a hesitant glance back at the boy before leaving the washroom in search of Dick. Tim nodded softly and watched him leave as he stayed under the water to get used to the temperature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick was sitting on the couch clawing at his eyes as he tried to get the image of a naked Jason Todd holding a naked Tim Drake in his bathroom. No, just no! "My eyes!" He whined.

Jason came into the room as he smacked Dick on the back of the head. "Whatever the fuck you have in your fantasies didn't happen." Jason scolded. "The kid asked for help in the shower."

"Waste time with the masterpiece, hmm?" Dick teased with a wink, chuckling softly.

Jason smacked him on the back of the head again as he pulled Dick's ear. "When did you turn into a pervert? Oh, wait." Jason rolled his eyes, pinching Dicks ear again.

"Owe!" Dick laughed, trying to pull away from the other when they heard a small scream and the sound of something falling in the bathroom.

Tim had started shivering from the cold water and so had done what Jason said and turned the knob to the left, the water turning too hot too fast and hurting his many wounds. The small jester pulling back and slipping on the wet floor, causing him to fall into the wall.

Jason sighed as he started back toward the bathroom, opening the door to see the steam from on top and below the shower curtain. He quickly pulled it back, turning off the water source as he held the boy up again by the shoulders. "How about we just let you take a bath..." Jason offered.

Tim nodded sheepishly, sniffling softly at the stinging pain in his back and head. "Sorry.." He mumbled softly.

Jason shook his head again as he sat the boy down in the tub. "Bad call on my part... At least a lot of the blood is gone." He shrugged. Jason had originally thought that the boy's white skin had been from makeup yet it was very pale. True though that he hadn't seen the sun in years.

"Yeah..." Tim nodded looking down to see he was right. "Feels weird..." He muttered under his breath.

Jason shook his head again as he started the bath faucet, keeping the water mild as he filled the metal shape only three-fourths of the way. "Feel okay?" He questioned as though he were speaking with a child.

"Yeah." Tim nodded softly. "Thank you." He smiled sheepishly.

Jason nodded himself as he grabbed the shampoo and soap bar and stuff from above and placed them in the jesters reach. "Help with anything?"

"Hair?" He asked shyly, being unable to really move his arms up enough to reach his hair.

Jason nodded as he forced his hurt hand to squeeze the liquid into his right palm as he put his hand in the already wet black hair. The man quickly had the boy with a now bubbly and soapy mess of a mat of hair on his head. Jason pulled the showerhead off as he turned the jet for it on, rinsing through the hair of the two years younger.

Tim covered his eyes from the water spraying into his face, flinching as the soapy water ran down into the gash in his head and some of the cuts along his back.

Jason finished washing the boy's hair as he grabbed the soap bar. "Think you can handle this yourself..?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded softly as he grabbed the soap from the other. "Thank you for all the help."

Jason nodded as he messed with Tim's wet hair as he cracked his fingers. "Call when you're done or need help." He instructed as he stood up, wiping his hands off on a towel as he left the room.

"Everything okay?" Dick asked seeing Jason leaving the bathroom again, he would have gone in with him to check on the other when they heard the crash, yet he didn't want to scare him again.

"Yeah, just knocked soap down." He lied, sitting on the couch next to the other.

"Good." Dick sighed in relief. "What happened to you two anyways? You didn't have that many injuries when you left."

Jason glanced down at his hand as he noticed the bruising still showing from through the bandage. "Hit it trying to open your stupid window and broke it when it slammed."

"Sorry about that, I keep meaning to get that thing fixed.." Dick sighed.

Jason nodded, having lied but went with it. "What happened after we left?"

"I was able to talk Bruce out of storming my place to get Tim back but well...." Dick chuckled nervously. "If you hear anything about one of the cells at the mountain having been blown up or something I didn't do it!"

Jason gave a small laugh at the idea as he sunk back into the cushions. "You sure that Crane didn't inject B with something?"

"That's always a possibility, but I doubt it. Fear gas doesn't really work on him remember?" Dick pointed out. "I think he just doesn't know how to handle the fact he failed one of us again."

Jason scoffed as he rolled his eyes at the 'failed' comment. "He's just a bastard that should learn he can't handle children."

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Who else is he going to stay with than Jay?" He asked turning to look at his little brother. "I can't support him on my salary and I'm never home between work and running the team."

Jason nodded as he groaned again, putting a hand to his face. "I can't either. I have my own team too... He's fucking terrified of the bastard though..." He sighed again. "Think the Super-Farm can handle another kid?" Jason gave in a dry joke.

"I wish, he would be better off with superman right now." He sighed. "I hate to say that but, I don't think we should leave him with Bruce."

"Agreeable." Jason nodded as he looked toward the other, moving his hand from his face. "Who would he be... stable with though?"

"Honestly?" Dick said seriously, glancing back at the door to make sure the other wasn't listening before turning back to Jason. "He needs to be with someone he trusts. And right now that list is very short."

"I know..." He sighed. "I can't stay much longer though. There have already been threats to me and Kori, Roy has been on the down-low. I have my own problems, and this kid... This kid." He shook his head.

"It's a big responsibility to take him in, he needs a lot of help after... what he went through." Dick said sadly. "Maybe we can talk to some of the leaguers? Or I can always hand over the team to someone else.."

"You are the best that team has... Half those idiots would die on their own." Jason shook his head. "Leaguers would be the best option... Damnit."

"But who do we ask? Who could take him in and give him the help he needs?" Dick wondered aloud.

"Black Canary would seem most logical... He seemed to trust Dinah more, but I'm not sure she would do it since the Roy fiasco and her love life with Queen." He rolled his eyes with the gossip.

"I just wish I knew how to help him.." Dick sighed sadly.

Jason nodded in agreement as he put his arm over his eyes. "Have any medical stuff for my broken wrist? I don't really feel like waiting til I get to my safe house right now." He sighed, arm still overhead.

"Yeah I'll go get it for you." Dick sighed as he stood up, throwing a pile of clothes at him. "Those are for Timmy, I figured he might want something that fit better."

"You always were small." Jason gave a dry laugh.

"The ladies don't complain about my size." Dick winked as he started walking away to go get the med supplies they needed.

Jason pulled his arm from his eyes as he groaned at the comment, glaring at the retreating figure. "As I say: Dickhead."

Dick chuckled as he disappeared down the hall. A small quiet yell coming from the bathroom as Tim had finished cleaning up and had tried to climb out of the tub on his own, only to slip and fall back inside bouncing like a pinball.

Jason turned his head to the bathroom as he sighed before standing. The man stretched out his arms when he stood, walking over to the bathroom.

Tim's head had slipped under the water his mind instantly flashing back to Joker's last punishment. He started thrashing about as he tried to bring his head back above the water, but his struggling kept causing him to slip back under.

Jason put his hand on the doorknob in haste as he heard the water splashing. He tried to force it open, only for it not to budge. "Tim!" He yelled. "You need to calm down!"

"Stop!" Tim gasped as his head broke the water's surface, only for him to slip back under once more. His vision starting to get hazy as black spots danced at the edges.

Jason pulled back from the door. "Send me the bill." He muttered, slamming his shoe into the door as it flung open, the lock having accidentally fallen when Jason closed the door.

Tim had stopped thrashing, his limbs falling limp in the water as his vision started fading to black. He was vaguely aware of the sound of the door slamming open, but he couldn't move anymore.

Jason went straight toward the tub as he pulled the boy from it, laying him on the cold tile floor without caring to be gentle. He put his hands on the others chest as he started CPR.

Tim stirred lightly, turning his head to the side as he started coughing up water. Jason slowly stopped as he sat the boy up, helping him lean over.

Tim kept coughing as he tried to regain his breath, leaning over on his big brother for support as his eyes closed again.

Jason rubbed his back slowly as he ignored the water that was now soaking him from the boy. "I shouldn't have left you alone..."

Tim weakly shook his head, still leaning against the other. "I'm sorry.." He choked out. "I shouldn't... have freaked out..."

"Not your fault." He consoled, lightly petting the boy's wet hair.

"Me and water... Don't get along." He chuckled weakly. "Apparently.."

Jason shook his head with a sigh. "Don't go telling Aquaman that." He joked lightly.

Tim chuckled softly, shaking his head lightly. "You're gonna... send me away... aren't you?" He asked sadly.

"You can't stay with me and Dick is in too much of a financial crisis..." He said truthfully.

"...yeah...okay..." He mumbled quietly, pulling his knees up to his chest as he shivered slightly.

Jason grabbed the towel as he draped it over Tim's shoulders. "Where do you wanna go?"

"...I want to stay with you but..." Tim answered honestly. "You already said I couldn't so... I don't know. As long as it's not with Bruce..."

Jason nodded again as he rubbed the boy's back. "We can go let you meet the league members later if you want?"

"...I guess." He answered quietly, subconsciously moving closer to the other as he grabbed his free hand.

Jason winced as he flinched his hand back, it being the broken one. "Fucking a..." He groaned from the pain even from the small squeeze of a touch.

Tim's eyes widened in panic as he quickly pulled away from the other, looking up at him apologetically. "I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean too!" He ranted worriedly. "Are you okay? Can I do anything?"

Jason shook his head as he cradled his hand to his still bare and slightly wet chest from the boy. "I left your clothes in the other room, and Dick is grabbing the stuff for my wrist. Let's just head back there so you can change." He offered.

Tim nodded softly, looking down sadly as he thought about how he had messed up yet again. "Okay.." He said quietly. "I'm sorry.."

Jason shook his head as he held out his good hand for the other, keeping the other wrapped around his torso so it rested against his side.

Tim took his hand and let himself be helped back up. "When do you gotta go back?" He asked quietly.

"Within the week." He answered. "I need to get back to the island and my own team."

The small jester nodded softly. "Okay... Sorry for causing trouble and keeping you away from them.."

Jason shook his head. "Just death threats from the Triad." He shrugged. "Handled worse."

Tim's eyes widened as he grabbed onto the other's arms, not wanting him to get hurt. "Will you be okay?"

"Be fine." He shrugged, rubbing the boy's hair as he helped fix the towel around him. "Let's go get you dressed."

"Yeah." Tim nodded, a small sneeze escaping him with a little mouse-like squeak.

Jason smirked down at the boy as he gave a small laugh. Tim laughed softly, looking down embarrassed at the noise he just made.

Jason shook his head as he started to walk forward. Tim let himself be led out of the room as he had to lean on Jason slightly for support still.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Kiiki1337 Thank you for helping <3

Sorry it took so long to update! Love you guys and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Timmy: Thank you for reading! Please Comment/Vote/Share/Follow/Whatever the heck else if you liked it <3

Me: Hope to see you all next chapter!

~Lyn (Shadow )  
Remember beware the shadows~


	10. ~To the Tower~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter gets a bit... questionable with characters under the influence of a subsistence that clouds their judgement and dubious consent is involved. So, possible trigger there if you think it might trigger you in way shape or form please just skip to the end of the chapter!! 
> 
> I will put a second A/N at the end explaining all the important details that you need to know for next chapter.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves and your mental health!! I care about you and don't want anyone hurting!

WARNING MA FOR A REASON!!  
Read your own risk guys.

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

The small jester nodded softly. "Okay... Sorry for causing trouble and keeping you away from them.."

Jason shook his head. "Just death threats from the Triad." He shrugged. "Handled worse."

Tim's eyes widened as he grabbed onto the other's arms, not wanting him to get hurt. "Will you be okay?"

"Be fine." He shrugged, rubbing the boy's hair as he helped fix the towel around him. "Let's go get you dressed."

"Yeah." Tim nodded, a small sneeze escaping him with a little mouse-like squeak.

Jason smirked down at the boy as he gave a small laugh. Tim laughed softly, looking down embarrassed at the noise he just made.

Jason shook his head as he started to walk forward. Tim let himself be led out of the room as he had to lean on Jason slightly for support.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason helped him to the couch as he picked up the clothing, handing it to the boy.

"Thanks." Tim mumbled softly as he grabbed the clothes and started trying to slip them on.

"The shirt is backward." Jason sighed as he pulled it off the boy from it being halfway on as he helped slip it on right.

"Thanks." Tim chuckled. "I guess I got used to them changing me while I slept..."

Jason shook his head as he grabbed the pants and boxers. "Can you stand up to put these on? Or can you do it sitting?"

"I think I can stand long enough... in theory anyways." Tim chuckled and stood up shakily, trying to pull the boxers and pants on.

Jason kept his hand on the boy's shoulder as he tried keeping him stable.

Once Tim got them both on he fell back onto the couch with a small wince. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be." He laughed softly, trying to hide the immense pain he was in.

"Where does it hurt?" Jason questioned as he sat down next to the boy.

"Pretty much everywhere." Tim mumbled, leaning against the other with a small sigh. "My throat is on fire and my back feels like I was thrown into a tree or something.." He muttered.

Jason nodded, knowing that's exactly what happened yet didn't say anything. "How about we just let you sleep here for the night. Get you some ice on your bruises."

"I don't want to be any trouble." He frowned, as Dick walked back in with a bunch of medical supplies for the two.

"And you won't be." The eldest smiled. "You and Jay can both stay the night here to rest and recover from your wounds."

"Dickhead I have one warehouse here. One in every major city or deathzone or nice little place to hide out. I'll just stay there. Your place is too cramped anyway." Jason shrugged it off.

"But..." Tim whined, grabbing onto Jason's arm so he couldn't leave. "Don't go.."

"Looks like he doesn't trust me enough without you here." Dick smiled sadly.

"Tim, you trust Dickie right?" He said calmly as he put a hand on the boy's wet hair.

Tim looked between the two with panicked eyes. "I-I don't know!" He answered, moving closer to Jason subconsciously.

Jason sighed as he shook his head. "Bud, you'll need to get used to not having me around.

"...But I don't wanna.." Tim pouted. "...I don't want you to leave..."

"I'm gonna have to, kid. Sorry." He said as he ruffled the boy's hair again, water flying off the ends.

Tim looked about ready to cry when Dick stepped in. "How about we all have a movie night together tonight?" He offered with a smile.

Tim looked up at the two hopefully. "Can we?" He asked quietly, excited about the idea of getting to watch a movie and spend time with his brothers.

"Uh, sure..." Jason said slowly. "Just give me the stuff for my hand so I can try and fix it."

Dick smiled brightly as he handed the stuff over to Jason. "Need any help?" He asked.

Tim still clutched onto Jason for dear life.

"I'll be fine." He responded, trying to move his arm to fix his other hand as he realized the boy was attached to him. "Kid, you're going to need to let my arm go."

Tim frowned and hesitantly let go. "Why don't we get you patched up?" Dick offered gently, kneeling down in front of him.

"..I.." Tim looked over at Jason unsure. "I'm fine.."

Jason frowned at the boy as he shook his head. "Let Dick help you kid."

Tim looked down at Dick hesitantly but nodded. "Okay..." He said quietly.

Dick smiled softly, a hint of sadness in his eyes as the boy's hesitance to trust him. "Where does it hurt the most?" He asked gently.

Jason started to tend to his hand, muttering a cuss as he tried to hold the two rods that would stable the prosthetic in place yet they kept falling.

"Help Jay first, I can wait." Tim insisted, seeing the other was struggling.

Dick nodded with a small smile. "If he'll let me." He teased.

"I'm right here." Jason rolled his eyes as he kept fumbling with holding them in place. "And I'm....fine."

"Says the man struggling to fix his hand." Tim pointed out with a small chuckle as Dick moved over to help the other.

Jason huffed as he dropped the rods. "Fine."

Dick smirked as he picked them back up and fixed them into place before wrapping his wrist. "Any other injuries?" He asked.

"Minor concussion for me. The kid has a major one and bad back." Jason explained, gesturing to Tim.

Dick nodded turning back to the other. "Any cuts we should be worried about?" He asked gently.

Tim shrugged softly not really wanting to answer. "I don't know.."

Jason touched the back of the boy's head lightly. "Probably a bad one on the back of his skull and on his arms and side, maybe some on back."

Dick nodded taking in the list of injuries. "Alright, I'll look at the one on your head first, then I'll need you to take your shirt off so I can check the others okay?" He asked gently.

Tim nodded hesitantly, not really wanting the other to see his many scars. He subconsciously grabbed onto Jason's good hand as he answered quietly. "Okay.."

Jason rubbed circles into the back of the boy's hand trying to comfort him yet being tired himself as he gave a small yawn, sinking into the cushions again.

Dick quickly set to work and patched up the gash on the back of Tim's head, helping him to pull the shirt off as he had to stop himself from grimacing at the sight of the many cuts and bruises. He carefully wrapped the bandages around the small jester's torso, careful not to make them too tight or loose.

"You such at first aid, Dick." Jason laughed from the side.

"Would you like to take over!?" Dick huffed offended.

"I'm the one disabled." He mocked, holding up his broken wrist and hand.

Tim giggled watching the two argue and shook his head. Dick smiling brightly as he finally heard him laugh again.

Jason put his good hand on Tim's head as he whispered, yet made sure DIck could hear. "When I take my pain killers for my hand I'll fix his handiwork."

Tim giggled and nodded, whispering back so the eldest could hear his reply too. "Thanks."

"Well then!" Dick huffed dramatically. "See if I try to help you guys again."

"Aww, is the Golden Boy angry~?" Jason laughed.

Dick just stuck his tongue out at them, making Tim laugh as he leaned against Jason.

Jason just winked as he smirked at the other. He stuck his tongue out in return yet slowly licked his lips with it, winking again after.

"Jay...I didn't know you felt that way..." Dick teased, crawling over to him and putting his hand on the other's chest. "But alas, our love is forbidden."

Jason just bit his lip to hold back the burst of laughter as he grabbed the front of Dick's shirt, bringing him close. "Must we listen to the rules?" He said, voice slightly cracking from containing his amusement in the serious voice he made.

"When do you ever?" Dick replied smirking as he moved his other hand up rest on Jason's shoulder.

Jason moved both hands to cup Dick's face with as he pressed on a small dimple with his good hand. Dick's smirk grew as he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against the other's, nibbling on his bottom lip teasingly.

Jason smirked himself as he licked across the others lips himself. Dick rose a brow as he moved to deepen the kiss, his hands rubbing over the other's bare chest.

(A/N So this gets pretty bad so if you don't want to read just skip down to the next little A/N I'll put in all bold so it's easier to find.)

Jason kissed back as he wouldn't give in. The man pulling down on Dick's hair. Dick moaned softly against his lips as his hands went down to the other's waistband, teasing him.

The gunner was actually starting to get hard as he wrapped his legs around DIck from on the couch. Dick bit the other's lip trying to get his tongue in his mouth to deepen their kiss as he started working on the zipper on the gunner's pants.

Jason denied him access to his mouth as he bit Dicks tongue lightly before closing his mouth again. Dick pulled back panting slightly as he kept himself close to the other as his hands skillfully undid the button and zipper on his pants before he went back in for more.

Jason honestly had thought it was over as his eyes widened at the back dive, yet still kissed back, not letting himself be dominated. Dick pulled the gunner down from the couch with him so he was laying over the other, straddling his hips as he deepened the kiss.

Jason pulled back again as he panted slowly himself, looking back down at the elder. Dick pulled his own shirt up and over his head before returning to their kiss pulling Jason's head back down, as his hands slowly tugging on the other's pants trying to get them off.

Jason both wanted to pull away yet also deepen the contact from the lust growing in the larger man himself as he became more submissive to the others touch from confusion.

Dick smirked as he rolled over so he was now on top, successfully getting the others pants off as his hands started trailing back up slowly. Jason shivered slightly at the hands on his skin as he opened his mouth by accident into the kiss. Dick took the chance and slipped his tongue inside the gunner's mouth, his hands teasing at the waistband of his boxers.

Jason's fingers were in the others hair as his legs rubbed together.

Dick pulled back smirking as he looked down at the gunner under him. "So your a submissive one hmm?" He teased, biting the other's lip playfully. "I thought for sure the big bad red hood would be more dominant." He mocked, trailing kisses down his neck and chest.

Jason glared lightly as the lust dimmed it while he held back moans from the other on top. He grabbed Dick's hair, pulling it yet not sure of what he wanted to happen.

Dick kept trailing kisses down his torso, teasing as his hands slowly started tugging at his boxers. Jason bit his lip as he tried to muffle a moan that slipped out.

Dick smirked as he slowly started pulling the other's boxers off, his kisses following after the waistband teasingly. A moan finally fully slipped out as Jason gripped Dicks hair, yanking on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A slight skip because I can XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N OKAY CAN START READING AGAIN HERE XD)

Jason groaned, trying to pull back. Oddly enough the second DIck did that movement, the doorbell rang. Dick ignored the door as he started trailing kisses down his neck and chest.

There was then slamming on the door. "Don't make me bust this door down Grayson! I need Jay and I know he's in there!" Came a male voice.

Jason had recognized it in an instance, yet he was groaned and trying to hold back his moans from the other to say anything. He knew if he opened his mouth he'd just turn into a moaning mess.

Dick kept ignoring the other as he kissed back up to the gunner's lips as he bit his bottom lip teasingly, trying to get him to open his mouth and let his moans out.

Both the door and Jason cracked. Jason's mouth opened as he moaned heavily into the kiss; the door being slammed down.

"I'm not paying for tha- I DIDNT NEED TO FUCKING SEE THAT!" Yelled the voice that just came inside.

Tim looked over at the new person, knees hugged to his chest as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. "H-help him.." He sniffled with a small hiccup. "Please..."

Dick was too entranced by the spell he was under to hear anything going on around him as he kept thrusting and kissing Jason.

The man looked from the kid on the couch down to the sight again as he walked forward in haste as he took his foot and slammed it into Dick's side.

Dick went flying off of Jason, grabbing his side in pain with a small groan.

Tim quickly scrambled down from the couch and to Jason's side. "You otay?" He hiccuped softly, tears still streaming down his face.

"Mother fucker....." He groaned, panting as he tried sitting up on his elbows.

"What the fuck did he do." The man glared, Jason looking up at him with a small laugh as he let himself fall back.

"Great timing Roy-boy." He groaned again.

Tim grabbed a blanket off the couch and put it over Jason gently, laying down next to him sniffling softly.

Dick having passed out in the corner from the spell and the kick that had sent him flying.

"Need me to beat the shit out of the bastard." Roy glared at Dicks unconscious body again.

"I wish." Jason gave a dry laugh as he rubbed Tim on the head. "I'd love for you to and then hang him off a flagpole, but it was Ivy."

Tim snuggled into Jason's side gently, not wanting to hurt him but knowing how it feels and just wanting to make him feel better.

Jason folded his arms behind his head as he looked back up at the other. "Wasn't as scared as I was pissed off. I mean you can be worse sometimes." Jason replied, looking at the ginger.

"Oh stop it." Roy waved off, covering his face as he fake blushed, though his face really did turn red. He shook off the joke as he winked. "You do like it though~"

Tim looked between the two confused, wondering what they were talking about.

"He's still dead when he wakes up, Ivy or not." Jason groaned as he pulled the blanket over his face.

"Just say the word and he's gone." Roy winked with a chuckle.

Tim looked up at Jason sadly whining softly as he snuggled into the other, being very careful with how he touched him and not wrapping his arms around the gunner.

"God if you rape him..." Jason laughed, rubbing Tim's arm lightly.

"I never said I would.." Roy laughed. "Though I'm sure Kori wouldn't mind." He teased.

"I'm pretty sure she has. She thought I was that bastard the first time." He gave a small laugh.

"See, we need only give her a call and the problems solved." Roy teased.

"You really want this to happen don't you?" He laughed.

"Maybe~" He shrugged laughing. "No one messes with my Jaybird but me." He winked.

"You're just jealous he fucked me." Jason deadpanned, giving him a playful glare.

"Like I said," Roy teased turning serious. "No one messes with you but me."

Jason rolled his eyes as he leant against Tim's head with his own. He closed his eyes, not wanting to be a witness of his own brother's murder cause he didn't want to go to court.

Tim snuggled into him gently. "You okay?" He asked quietly, still sniffling softly.

Roy walked over and picked up the unconscious Dick and started walking towards the other room.

Jason nodded as he rubbed Tim's head. "Just angry."

Tim nodded softly. "Can we leave?" He asked quietly, not wanting Jason to get hurt again.

"Yeah..." Jason nodded. "I just need to grab some clothes that aren't destroyed."

Tim nodded. "Want me to find some for you?" He asked, wanting to help make him feel better somehow.

"Sure, kid. Knock yourself out." He sighed.

Tim got up from the floor and started walking towards the other room when Roy walked back out with a pile of clothes. Tim looked at him confused when he handed them over to him and pointed back to Jason, having heard their conversation and found the spare clothes Jay liked to keep there for when he would randomly show up with gunshot wounds and such.

Tim smiled and nodded walking back over with the clothes in his arms. "Here you go!" He smiled, holding them out to the other.

"Thanks." He muttered, grabbing the items as he sat up, slipping the shirt on as he pulled up his boxers and trousers.

Roy came over and sat on the couch, Tim sitting on the floor by Jason again.

Jason stood as he looked over at Roy then to Tim. "Guess I should take you back to the League now."

Tim shook his head quickly getting to his feet and grabbing onto the gunner's arm. "N-no! I don't wanna go back!" He argued.

"You need to kid. We can't bring you back with us and after Kori is done with Dick we are going to have to leave." He stated simply, slightly glaring at the boy. "I'm not in the mood for an argument."

"I'm not going back!" Tim yelled moving back towards the window. "You can't make me!"

"There are plenty of good people there kid. You don't have to go with Batman or this Dickhead." Jason sighed, pinching his nose.

"I'm not going back!" Tim yelled again trying to pull the window open behind him, remembering Jason had locked it. "I won't do it." He said deadly calm, then took off running for the open front door.

Jason gave a frustrated sigh as he started after the boy as well, catching up as he grabbed the boy by the arm, spinning him around.

Tim tried to pull his arm free as he fought the tears trying to spill from his eyes. "I won't do it! I Won't go back!" He argued, fighting against him.

"Where would you go then?" He deadpanned.

"I..I-I would figure something out.." Tim mumbled, still fighting back only just slightly now.

Jason glared at the other, putting his hand on the boy's head. "Kid, the league is there to help people."

"Why would I go back somewhere I'm not wanted?" Tim shot back. "The only one who wanted me there, threw me in a damn cell first chance he got! I'm not going back to that! Not again..."

"That was the stupid baby league." He stated simply. "You know the actual league would help you. You just need to explain."

"They would only help because they felt obligated to." Tim snapped, tugging on his arm again weakly. "No one would want me around... not like this..." His voice cracked slightly. "Bats, Dick and you are proof enough of that... I don't belong here."

"You're right you don't belong here." His eyes narrowed still in a glare as he tightened his hold on the boy. "Not out on the streets fending for yourself. We've all be affected by Joker in one way, one worse than the other. You shouldn't deal with that by yourself." He sighed.

Tim stopped struggling as he looked up at him with tears at the edges of his eyes. "I...I don't wanna be alone anymore." He said quietly.

Jason nodded as he pulled the boy's face into his chest, rubbing his back gently.

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason, clutching onto the back of his shirt as he hiccuped softly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't stop him!" He hiccuped. "I should have done something to help you! I'm sorry!"

Jason shook his head as he rubbed the boy's back, muttering sweet nothings to the small jester.

Tim slowly calmed down, his hiccups turning to soft sniffles as he kept his hands clutched tightly onto the gunner's shirt. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled softly.

"Just calm down." He said, rubbing the boy's head.

Tim nodded softly, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. He almost let it slip that he knew what it was like, having been assaulted by Joker's men countless times while the clown was locked up in Arkham.

"Will you just come with us to the league? You won't have to go with any of them if you don't want." He insisted, rubbing his back again.

"Promise?" Tim asked looking up at him scared, shivering slightly from the cool air. "You won't make me if I don't want to?"

Jason nodded as he put a hand on the boy's head. "Let's get you a shirt on."

Tim nodded slightly, keeping a hand tightly clutched onto the other's shirt. "Thanks.." He mumbled softly.

Jason just picked up the boy with his arm under his knees and supporting his back as he kept the two years younger close to his chest. "Come on. We'll get you a shirt then head to the WatchTower."

"Okay.." Tim sniffled, hiding his face in the other's chest.

Jason walked back to the flat with the boy in his arms as he held him close.

Tim kept his face hidden in the gunner's chest sniffling. "Bats said, you weren't allowed in the tower?" He mumbled softly.

"Who said I gave a shit what bruce said?" Jason scoffed as he glanced at Roy. "We're taking a pitstop in space."

Roy smirked. "Crashing the tower?"

Tim peeked up from his hiding spot and looked at Jason. "You promise you won't leave me?" He sniffled.

Jason sighed as he rubbed the boy's head. "Yep crashing the tower." He stated, ignoring the boy in his hold.

Tim pouted as he noticed how he had ignored him, he looked down sadly and hid his face back in the gunner's chest sniffling softly.

"Sweet!" Roy smirked. "When are we leaving?"

Jason smirked himself as he walked into Dick's room again, ignoring the redhead that was now in there with the raven haired. He walked to the closet as he grabbed another shirt for the boy before walking out again, yet not without calling back. "Don't break him!"

Tim was confused by his words having kept his face hidden, he slowly looked up at the other as if to ask what he had meant. Don't break who?

"Don't worry about it kid." He shrugged, ruffling his hair again as he went into the other room with Roy as he nodded at the ginger. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are Jaybird." Roy winked.

Tim was still confused but pushed it off, laying his head on the gunner's shoulder.

Jason glared at him still pissed off and never even truly liked the nickname. "Well I'm ready Roy-boy."

"You gonna give the kid a shirt first?" Roy teased, chuckling.

Tim had forgotten he wasn't wearing a shirt and tried to hide himself even more, burying his face in Jason's chest and wrapping his arms around himself, the bandages helping him to hide somewhat.

Jason rolled his eyes as he held out a shirt at the other to show he had one. He put it up to the boy. "Can you put it on?"

Tim nodded into his chest and slowly brought his face out of hiding as he grabbed the shirt and hugged it to himself, shaking slightly in the other's arms.

"Can you put it on?" He asked again, trying to soften his glaring eyes.

Tim nodded again softly and moved to pull the shirt on overhead, wincing at the pain the movement caused him. A small whimper slipping passed his throat as he tried to keep going, to push through the pain and take care of himself. Jason helped the boy as he held him on his hip with one arm.

Tim finished pulling the shirt down and returned to his hiding place with his face hidden in the gunner's chest. "Thanks.." He mumbled softly. "...I'm sorry, I'm so useless..."

Jason sighed as he fixed the boy in his hold again. "Let's go then."

"Right this way your highnesses." Roy teased with a small bow as he held out his arm towards the destroyed front door.

Tim clutching onto Jason's shirt tightly as his small hands shook nervously. Jason rolled his eyes with a small smile that came up as he walked through the door, pecking the ginger on the lips as he passed.

Roy smirked and followed after them and back out onto the streets. "The Zeta isn't far from here. I can grant you both access." He winked, saying he would hack the systems and get them all inside.

"Why did that sound wrong?" Jason gave a small snort as he waited till Roy was at the same speed as them.

"You just have a dirty mind JayBird~" Roy teased laughing as he caught up to them.

Tim yawned softly as he snuggled into Jason's arms more, moving his head sideways so his face wasn't hidden anymore, his eyes trying to close slowly.

"I blame you for that." He said simply, glaring lightly at the other.

Roy put his hands up in defense, smiling slightly when he heard Tim chuckling from Jason's arms, his eyes having closed all the way now. "You were already corrupted when I got to you." Roy teased. "I blame the bats."

Jason rolled his eyes as he walked with him to the zeta. "I'm the one that found you, well the second time at least." He shrugged.

Roy laughed nodding. "And I thank you for that." He teased. "So why are we crashing the tower this time?" He smirked

"This time it isn't to kill someone, I say in a sad tone." He stated like an announcer. "Just to go meet some leaguers and talk to them about taking care of the kid." He explained gesturing to the boy in his hold.

"Who is he anyway?" Roy asked, seeing that the other was fast asleep in Jason's arms.

"Little adopted brother taken by Joker for six years." He shrugged.

"Whoa, seriously!?" Roy shook his head. "That's messed up dude."

Jason nodded. "Almost as bad as you drunk." He teased.

"Hey, I set the bar on fire one time!" Roy grumbled playfully.

"This helps your case, how?" Jason laughed.

"Oh, look! The Zeta!" Roy laughed, changing the subject as they came up to the zeta tube. "It should only take me a few seconds to get us all inside." He winked.

"I hate you so much." Jason laughed, he would have smacked the boy in the back of the head if his hands weren't full as he got inside with him. "Just do the magic."

"Jay!" Roy gasped. "There is a child in the room!" He teased, starting to type away at the machine, trying to grant them all access to the tower.

Jason glared at him, kicking him in the shin. "Just type."

"Ow~" Roy fake pouted and pushed the final button and the zeta lit up. "Done!" He cheered, winking over at Jason as they were enveloped in a bright light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiiki1337 XD JayRoy just for you <3 

Not gonna lie I died editing this chapter XD I even cut out a lot! Like half that scene is missing XD  
Hope you guys liked the chapter anyway lol

Also sorry it took so long to post :(  
Love you guys!!!!!

Thank for reading!!! Hope to see you all next chapter!!

~Lyn(Shadow)  
Remember beware the Shadows~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The key points from this chapter are; Dick was dosed by Ivy and went after Jason. Roy showed up saved the day and now Jason, Tim, and, Roy are heading to the WatchTower to talk to the Justice League about taking young little Timmy in.


	11. ~A New Home?~

~Last time on Smiling in the Dark~

"Oh, look! The Zeta!" Roy laughed, changing the subject as they came up to the zeta tube. "It should only take me a few seconds to get us all inside." He winked.

"I hate you so much." Jason laughed, he would have smacked the boy in the back of the head if his hands weren't full as he got inside with him. "Just do the magic."

"Jay!" Roy gasped. "There is a child in the room!" He teased, starting to type away at the machine, trying to grant them all access to the tower.

Jason glared at him, kicking him in the shin. "Just type."

"Ow~" Roy fake pouted and pushed the final button and the zeta lit up. "Done!" He cheered, winking over at Jason as they were enveloped in a bright light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason had rolled his eyes behind his now closed eyelids as he felt himself materialize back in the tower as he gaged. "God I've always hated that."

Tim stirred in Jason's arms, the sudden bright light having woken him from his small nap. "Wha?" He mumbled still half asleep as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

At the announcement of Batman and two guest Jason glared at Roy from the corner of his eye when there was a sudden burst of air as he looked up seeing The Flash.

"Umm... Where is Batman..." He furrowed his eyebrows under the mask. "And how did you get in Arsenal and who are these?"

Roy smirked. "Barry! Long time no see!" He laughed. "We have a um ,situation here and I think it would be best if Jaybird here, explained it because I'm not entirely sure myself whats going on."

Tim looked over and saw the flash quickly hiding his face in Jason's chest again, as he remembered he didn't have the hoodie to hide the scars on his face anymore.

Jason sighed as he rolled his eyes. "God without a mask you're a no body..." He muttered before looking back up. "Jason Todd, second robin, blah blah blah my story is known. Kid is Tim Drake, third Robin, kidnapped by Joker six years ago. I saved him and so on, and he's not going back with Bruce because Bruce is a fucking psycho at the moment then, Dick just sexually assaulted me in front of him because of some Ivy crap, so we just dropped by to see if one of y'all had a spare bed to take care of him." He shrugged.

Barry's eyes widened at the explanation as he looked at the boy sadly. Even with the vague explanation he felt sorry for the boy.

Tim whimpered softly as he grabbed onto Jason's shirt again, his small hands shaking in fear of what the hero would say about him.

"Of course, we can ask the others." Barry insisted as he looked at the boy still sadly, though he wouldn't allow pity into his gaze, knowing it would be hated.

"Just don't invite GA, we all know how he treats kids." Roy huffed.

Barry glanced at him sadly as well yet covered it with his glance toward the boy in arms. "Alright... so wish for me to call Black Canary, Wonder Woman, SuperMan, and I -I suppose-? I believe we are the only candidates that could take him in." He stated.

Roy nodded. "Sounds like a pretty good bunch, right kid?" He teased glancing at the small jester in Jason's arms.

Tim slowly brought his head up to look at Roy but kept his face hidden from Flash as he nodded softly. "Y-yeah.." He replied quietly before hiding his face again.

Jason just sighed as he looked back up at Flash who left to go call everyone in. "Let's go sit down. My back is killing me." He groaned, walking forward and to the meeting area in the middle as he just plopped in a random chair with the boy still in his lap.

Roy followed behind and sat down beside them, frowning at the small boy in the gunner's arms. "Hey, why don't we all play a game?" He offered softly, smiling as he tried to think of a way to cheer him up before the leaguers got there.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at the engineer. "Which this game would be?"

"Would you rather!" Roy cheered with a small laugh, causing Tim to peek his head out of hiding just a bit.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Jason laughed as he rubbed the boys back.

"Probably not, no." Roy laughed in agreement. "But it can't hurt to try right?"

"How...how do you play?" Tim asked softly, turning his head to the side and laying it back on Jason's shoulder so he could see the archer. "I mean.. Joker would make us play but... I doubt you guys play the same way...at least hope you don't."

Jason just rubbed the boys back as he sighed. "Really you just ask each other questions of what you would rather do compared to something else." He shrugged. "Just a simple game of questions."

Tim nodded softly. "Okay, we don't have to do the thing right!?" He asked, trying to hide the panic from his voice.

Jason shook his head as he rubbed the boys shoulder, subconsciously.

Tim nodded relaxing slightly as he subconsciously snuggled into Jason's arms more. "Okay.. Who's starting?" He asked softly.

"I think JayBird should do the honors!" Roy smirked.

"Wow, way to spring that up on me." He stuck his tongue out at him as he leant his head back in thought. "I dunno. Would you rather never use a weapon again or wear a mask?" He shrugged, having given up on choosing a good question.

"Weapon." Tim mumbled without hesitation. "I would rather be wearing a mask now if I could..."

Jason rubbed his arm again as he looked at Roy. "Roy-boy?"

"Mask." Roy answered with a shrug. "Most villains know who I am anyways."

"Cause you yell out your name with saying how awesome you are before you knock them out." Jason gave an amused smirk.

"You love me and you know it." Roy teased winking.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just ask your damned question.

"Alright." Roy hummed in thought. "Would you rather... never eat chili dogs again or bread." He smirked.

"I fucking hate you." Jason glared.

"Just answer the question Jaybird." Roy teased still smirking.

"Technically there is bread in a chili dog so I sadly say the chili dog... That doesnt mean that we are going to stop having them for dinner." He said, rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

Tim laughed softly from Jason's arms as he tried to hide it by covering his mouth.

"Man and here I was gonna tell Kori to nuke em all when we got home." Roy teased.

"I'm going to blow up your lab if you do." He threatened, glaring. "Kitchen is my territory. You two make it explode with a simple glass of water."

Roy put his hands up in defense. "Alright." He laughed. "Just no touchy my lab." He glared back.

Jason nodded in approval as he looked down at the sixteen year old. "Have a go kid?"

Tim bit his lip in thought looking up at Jason hesitantly. "Would you rather... never leave the manor or see me again?" He asked quietly.

Jason looked over to Roy, contemplating if he should say honestly, already knowing his answer.

Roy just shrugged as if to say, 'your brother not mine.' "I think I'm gonna go get us all some water.." He said standing up and walking towards the other room. "Be right back."

Tim slowly started looking down sadly, knowing that if he was hesitating this much...

Jason glared at the retreating figure as he was mentally flicking him off. He glanced at the boy softly as he sighed. "Speaking truthfully I will admit I'd rather say the latter.

Tim nodded looking down sadly. "I figured that would be your answer.." He said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure.."

"Sorry kid, but I already can't stand Bruce." He shrugged, rubbing his back.

"Yeah... don't blame you." Tim chuckled sadly.

Jason just rubbed his shoulder as he sighed again. "Any leaguer in mind?"

Tim smirked. "Wouldn't it kill him if I moved in with Clark?" He laughed softly, still looking down so Jason wouldn't see the tears at edges of his eyes. "Or Barry?"

"Whoever you're comfortable with, kid." Jason said, rubbing his shoulder still.

Tim lay his head back on Jason's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I don't know... I honestly don't know.." He mumbled.

"You can talk to them and see who you like more?" Jason shrugged again as he laid his own head against the others

"Yeah..." Tim mumbled softly, his eyes closing again.

Jason rubbed the boys back as he then leant his head back on the chair he was in, getting bored of waiting.

Roy came back in not log after, the five league members close behind. Barry slid into his chair, Impulse surprising walking behind him as he glanced confused at Tim. Black Canary came in and took her seat, Wonder Woman right behind her as she took her seat as well.

SuperMan entered as well, with an annoyed looking SuperBoy behind him.

Tim froze when he saw the clone walk in and quickly hid his face in Jason's chest again, grabbing onto his shirt with shaking hands.

Jason glared back at Connor as they caught gazes.

Barry put his hands on the table as he stood. "So umm... How are we gonna do this?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his neck

Tim stayed hidden, his tight hold on Jason's shirt not loosening.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Canary offered. "Try to get to know one another and see who you are most comfortable with Tim?"

"Like one on one?" Barry questioned, sitting down again with Bart on his left and SuperMan on his right.

"If he is comfortable with it, yes." Canary nodded.

Barry nodded as he looked back at the child, them softening as he saw how scared he was.

"Would that be alright with you Tim?" Canary asked softly.

The small jester slowly brought his head up, yet kept his face away from the others still, and nodded softly. "O-okay.." He mumbled quietly.

Barry nodded with a small smile on his lips. "So who wants to go first?"

"I have already had some one on one time with him today, why don't you go first Barry?" Canary offered when she saw how Tim was looking over at him almost hopefully while still trying to hide his face.

Barry nodded as he stood up, Bart following his lead. "Can I come too?" Bart questioned, a kind smile on his face.

Tim nodded almost hesitantly but agreed to let him. "Y-yeah." He mumbled softly.

Jason rubbed his back again as he pushed out of the table, helping the boy stand. "You okay going on your own?"

Tim looked back at him scared and started to shake his head no, but he stopped himself and looked at the ground sadly, subconsciously playing with the bandages on his arms as he nodded. "'l'll...be okay." He mumbled softly.

Jason nodded as Bart ran over, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "It'll be okay, dude!"

Tim jumped back away from the sudden touch, hitting his back on the table with a small yelp of pain as his shoulders started shaking. He wrapped his arms around himself as he fell to the floor and slid under the table, trying to hide.

Bart jumped himself at the sudden movement of the boy. Barry sighed as he put a hand on Barts shoulder, whispering to him to be careful around him. The younger speedster looking down and nodding in guilt.

Barry knelt in front of the boys hiding spot as he held his hand out, Jason standing back and running a hand through his hair. Tim needed to learn to trust others, so he wouldn't help.

"Hey it's okay, he didn't mean to scare you." Barry tried to console.

Tim looked up from having his face hidden in his knees, tears at the edges of his eyes as he watched the speedster carefully. "I-I'm sorry... didn't mean to!" He mumbled, terrified the other wouldn't want to talk to him now. "I didn't mean...to..."

Barry left his hand out for the boy, himself getting somewhat antsy from being so still. Tim hesitantly took his offered hand and started slowly sliding out of his hiding spot.

Barry helped him out as Bart came in front of him, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that dude."

Tim shook his head lightly. "Sorry I overreacted..." He said softly. "Not used to it yet.."

Barry just rubbed the boys arm. "There is a private meeting room just over there." He said, pointing.

Tim nodded softly, subconsciously grabbing Barry's hand. "Okay."

Barry lead him over, Bart following as he opened the door for the two, then running over to his own chair he choose first. The younger speedster relaxed in the sofa with his hands behind his head.

Tim walked in with them nervously, his eyes darting around the room in search of possible escape routes and hiding places.

"How about you go sit next to Bart?" Barry asked, rubbing the boy's shoulder.

Tim nodded hesitantly and did as he was told, not wanting to upset them. Barry sat down himself across from him and Bart.

"S-so... how are we doing this?" Tim asked softly.

"Why don't we just try get to know each other?" Barry offered with a kind smile.

Tim nodded softly in reply, slowly warming up to the two speedsters as they talked.

~Time Skipping~

Tim had met all the leaguers and was leaving the small room with Black Canary to go join everyone once more.

"Have an idea?" Jason asked once he walked back over to join them at the table.

Tim shrugged lightly and looked at the floor shyly. "I... don't know.." He mumbled, unsure if anyone really wanted him around or not.

"Anyone you are comfortable with?" Jason asked as well.

Tim nodded softly, looking up shyly at Flash and Impulse. "Barry.." He said softly, quickly looking back down in fear of what they would say.

Barry smiled lightly at him as Bart jumped up. "Brothers then!" He cheered, running over. "I'll show you all the ropes in Central!"

Tim flinched slightly but didn't jump, he slowly looked up at the small speedster nervously. "Brothers?" He asked softly, hoping the other wouldn't take it back.

"Yeah! Be awesome to have an older bro!" He nodded, grabbing his hand with a toothy smile.

A small smiled found its way to Tim's lips and he nodded softly. "Y-yeah. I always wanted a little brother." He smiled with a small laugh.

Jason mumbled something from the side about Damian, yet didn't speak up.

Bart smiled still as he shook their hands happily. Barry walked up to them as he put a hand on both their shoulder.

Tim smiled as he looked up at Barry hopefully. "Thank you." He mumbled happily.

Barry just shook his head. "Now to explain it to Iris and probably have my head smashed in." He joked.

Tim's eyes widened as he shook his head. "I-I'm sorry! I can go somewhere else!" He insisted. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me!"

Barry blinked as he rubbed the boys shoulder lightly. "No, I was just kidding, kiddo."

"O-oh.." Tim mumbled embarrassed. "So you won't be in trouble, right?" He asked, trying to hide the worry from his voice.

Barry shook his head, even though he knew he'd be having a stern talking to by one of the scariest woman he knew.

Tim nodded with a relieved smile. "Okay."

Barry rubbed his shoulder as he patted his head then. "I guess we go now?" He cocked an eyebrow at the leaguers

Tim looked back over at Jason with a small frown, not wanting to say goodbye yet.

Black Canary nodded, smiling softly. "It would appear so. Let us know if you need any help getting everything settled."

Barry nodded as he rubbed the boys shoulder. "Did you have anything you wanna go get, kid?"

Tim looked down sadly and shook his head. "Only thing I have is my jester clothes back at Jason's." He mumbled quietly, sadly.

Barry ruffled his hair. "We only get you the stuff you want."

Tim giggled softly at the gesture and smiled up at him. "Really?"

Barry nodded as he rubbed his head again. "You can't go walking around in shirts two sizes too big on you, squirt."

Tim giggled softly and fake pouted. "But it looks funny~" He whined. "And the jackets are fun to slap people with the sleeves~" He teased.

Barry nodded slowly as he patted his head. "Lets just try and make it so you don't hurt yourself with them, believe me, you have no idea how many times Ive tripped myself over my own feet.

Tim laughed nodding. "Aye, aye sir!" He saluted smiling.

Barry smiled at the boy again, keeping himself from looking at the stitching on his face.

Tim looked over at Jason and back to Barry shyly. "Can I say goodbye?" He whispered sadly.

Barry nodded as he let go of him, Bart having ran over to talk with Black Canary from slight boredom

Tm nodded in thanks and walked over to Jason, looking at the ground sadly. "So... I guess this is goodbye?" He mumbled sadly, unable to look up at meet his gaze.

Jason stood up as he set his hand on the others head. "If I survive this next death threat I'll come visit, kid."

Tim looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "Really!?" He smiled. "You promise!?"

"I'll try." He nodded, ruffling his hair.

Tim nodded smiling brightly. "I promise to try and be at least a little bit better with my reactions when you come back." He smiled. "I'm gonna do my best to get better!"

Jason nodded as he patted his head. "Be good."

Tim nodded smiling. "I'll try~" He teased. "And you, don't die."

"No promises on that one." He teased back at him.

Tim stuck his tongue out at him playfully with a small laugh. "See you later Hoodie~" He teased, wanting to run forward and give him a hug but not sure how he would react.

Jason nodded in goodbye as well as he pulled his hand back.

Tim took a step a back, his eyes watering as he lifted his hand up in a small wave. "Goodbye, big brother." He whispered sadly.

Jason nodded again as he put his hands in his pockets. Barry walked up as he set his hand on the boys shoulder. Tim looked up at him with a forced smile and nodded, turning back to Jason he gave him a closed eyed smile as a tear rolled down his cheek against his wishes.

Jason sighed as he walked up to the boy, pulling him to his chest. "You don't have to ask permission anymore, kid."

Tim nodded into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him in a hug. "Thank you." He sniffled softly.

Jason just rubbed his back slowly. "I'll see ya again, kid."

Tim nodded softly. "Yeah." He smiled up at him softly. "Be safe."

Jason nodded as he let go of the boy.

Tim took a step back and smiled sadly. "Bye bye~" he mumbled turning back to Barry.

Jason nodded again as Barry, ruffled his hair again. "We'll take good care of the boy." He promised.

Tim smiled as he subconsciously grabbed onto Barry's sleeve. Barry smiled down at him again as he ruffled his hair again.

"Ready to go?"

Tim nodded almost hesitantly but smiled. "Yeah." He smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Barry smiled down at him as he rubbed his head again. "let's go then?"

Tim nodded. "Okay." He looked back over at Jason and waved one last time, not wanting to leave him but knowing he had to.

Jason nodded once again in gesture as Barry rubbed his shoulder again. "Don't worry, squirt, we'll take good care of you." He promised.

Tim nodded softly. "I know." He replied quietly, with a small smile.

Barry led him back to the zeta, Bart on his tail. Tim let himself be lead away, not daring to look back because if he did, he wouldn't leave.

Barry had Bart quickly type in the coordinates of the nearest zeta to their house. "Is it okay if I run you to the apartment when we get to Central?" Barry asked.

"Like, with your superspeed?" Tim asked in awe, quickly nodding in agreement.

Barry nodded as he picked the boy up in a bridal style. "Just try not to open your eyes into the wind 'cause you don't have protective goggles." He instructed.

Tim nodded as he wrapped his arms around the mans neck so he wouldn't fall. "Okay."

Barry smiled down at him as he walked through the zeta after the young Impulse. "Hold on." He stated before starting to run.

Tim closed his eyes and hid his face in the others shoulder, feeling the wind rush passed as they went. A small laugh escaping his lips. Barry smiled down at the boy though he instantly frowned at the broken that was so obvious in him.

Tim held tightly onto him, snuggling into his arms subconsciously as another small laugh slipped passed his lips.

Barry just pulled the boy closer as he came into the building. "Honey, I'm home!" He called out, having set Tim on the couch and changed in the blink of an eye.

Tim blinked slowly and looked around, a small smile on his face. "That was amazing!" He cheered with a small giggle.

Barry smiled at him as he hung his coat up, walking over before ruffling his hair again. Tim giggled softly and leaned into the gentle touch, subconsciously reaching up and grabbing his hand.

Iris walked into the living room and smiled seeing her husband. "Barry, you didn't tell me we were having company over tonight?"

"... How many nights does that qualify for?" Barry asked hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand.

Iris rose an eyebrow in question at the man. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I maybekindaofferedtotakehimin." He said quickly, still rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner

"Did you now?" Iris smiled kindly at the small boy. "Barry, why don't you have Bart show him to his room while we talk in the kitchen." She ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am..." Barry sighed as Bart popped his head around the corner after hearing his name.

Iris smiled and nodded at the boys. "Good, I'll meet you in the kitchen then." She smiled and turned, heading back into the kitchen to wait for her husband.

Barry mumbled an "I'm dead." before turning back to Tim with a small smile he forced through. "Bart is gonna show you to the spare room you can stay in." He instructed.

Tim nodded softly. "O-okay." He stuttered nervously, still not used to the idea of being there yet.

Bart put his hand on the others shoulder as he copied what Barry had done earlier to the elder. "No worries, dude! I'll show you there and maybe let you borrow some clothes~"

Tim nodded softly. "Okay." He forced himself not to stutter. "Thank you."

"No problem, umm.... What's your name..." Bart blinked.

"JJ-" Tim closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tim, my name is Tim."

"Well I'm Bart, Tim." He greeted, holding a hand out.

"Nice to meet you Bart." Tim smiled and shook his hand.

Bart shook his hand as well going abit fast from the speed as he moved to show him to his closet, only for the door to the room to open.

Tim laughed and moved to follow after him, freezing when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you Kiiki1337 for helping write this <3

Hey! I am so sorry for the long wait!! I have had a bunch of health stuff come up so I was being lazy with updates ^^; 

I hope the long chapter makes up for it? No? *Goes and hides behind cute innocent little Timmy* I love you all!!! 

Timmy: Thank you for reading! Please comment/vote/follow/share/and whatever else is you liked it :) 

Me: Hope to see you all next chapter!!! *Waves happily/tiredly* 

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	12. ~Alone~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

Bart put his hand on the others shoulder as he copied what Barry had done earlier to the elder. "No worries, dude! I'll show you there and maybe let you borrow some clothes~"

Tim nodded softly. "Okay." He forced himself not to stutter. "Thank you."

"No problem, umm.... What's your name..." Bart blinked.

"JJ-" Tim closed his eyes and shook his head. "Tim, my name is Tim."

"Well I'm Bart, Tim." He greeted, holding a hand out.

"Nice to meet you Bart." Tim smiled and shook his hand.

Bart shook his hand as well going abit fast from the speed as he moved to show him to his closet, only for the door to the room to open.

Tim laughed and moved to follow after him, freezing when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Batman had walked into the room, eyes narrowed. "Joker Junior you're coming back with me." He ordered coldly.

Tim took a step back, shaking his head with wide terrified eyes. "N-no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He yelled.

"Joker Junior." Batman scolded, glaring at the boy. Bart was confused as he looked quickly back and forth between the Dark Knight and jester.

"I-I'm not JJ!" Tim yelled, taking another step back. "My name is Tim! I'm not.. I'm not JJ..."

Bart finally realizing what was happening as he sped up to the bat. "You shouldn't be here!" He defended, standing between Bruce and Tim.

Batman just glared down at the young speedster. "I'm taking him back with me." He growled, moving to go around the speedster.

Bart quickly side stepped, crossing his arms. "Sorry Mr.Batman, but I can't do that." He stated, holding ground. He turned to the side for a split second and muttered something in speedster talk about being scared shitless and hoping that he wouldn't be skinned alive.

"Move. Before I make you." Batman growled warningly.

Bart gulped but stood ground, debating if he should go get Barry, but not sure if they'd make it back in time. He was the fucking Batman.

"I warned you." Batman growled, within the blink of an eye he had hit the pressure point on the young speedster causing him to fall unconscious.

Bruce then turned back to the small jester with narrowed eyes. "Now we go, jester."

Tim backed away from him, turning as he moved to run from the masked vigilante. "Help!" He yelled out, hoping Barry would hear him.

Batman was quickly over, his hand now covering the boys mouth and both the jesters hands behind his back.

Tim's eyes widened as he tried to fight against him, pulling away and moving his head in hopes of him letting his mouth go so he could call for help again. Batman just tightened his hold, squeezing the boys wrists in warning. Tim cried out softly from the pain as he kept trying to get away, fighting a panic attack at being restrained again.

Batman just pulled the boy along with him as he started back toward the window he'd come in from. Tim kept fighting against him, struggling with everything he had as a few tears fell down his cheek knowing he couldn't get away. He was fighting Batman for crying out loud.

Bruce gave a frustrated sigh as he just pressed one of the pressure points in the back of the boys neck. Tim's eyes fell shut as he slumped against the others hold unconscious.

Batman just readjusted the boy in his hold as he went over to the window, jumping out and grappling back to the nearest zetabeam. The vigilante typed in the coordinates for the BatCave with the guest before they materialized back at the cave.

Tim was mumbling softly in his sleep, subconsciously pulling away from the man's hold.

He quickly dropped the boy off in the cell of the BatCave, hacking into Arkham's system to find a way to prepare a new cell and therapist.

Tim stirred softly his eyes snapping open as he sat bolt up right in a panic. He looked around and found he was in another cell which only added to his panic.

Batman was still working along the computer, scanning through therapist options for the jester as he already had the cell prepared now.

Tim quickly got to his feet and ran up to the cell door, pushing and pulling against the bars as he tried to get free. Bruce ignored the others attempts of escape as he kept himself busy on the computer.

The elevator doors dinged as a figure walked through. The jacket-clad silhouette just made his way to the weapons area as guns and bullets were seen being pocketed.

Tim saw as Jason walked by a bit of hope sparking in him. "Jason!!" Tim called "Help! Please!!"

Jason's ears twitched at the noise as he quickly turned toward the yelling. The man quickly went over covering the others mouth as he gestured to the Batman who was just ignoring the young boys pleas for help.

Tim nodded softly, pleading with the other silently to help him.

Jason pulled his hand off as he picked the lock. He put a hand out as to say for him to wait before getting out. "Keep calling for help for a second." He instructed, slipping inside behind him as he started to set things up that would make it seem like the boy was still there.

Tim nodded and did as instructed as he continued calling out for help.

Batman was about to go over and tell him to shut up when the bat signal went off on the screen. He sighed before he shut down the system to let people into the cave besides for himself as he started toward the BatMobile.

Tim continued pulling against the bars and calling out to his father for help.

Bruce just got into the BatMobile and quickly drove off, the doors closing behind him, leaving just Jason and Tim in the cave.

Tim stopped calling out and turned back to Jason with a frightened look, making a rash decision he quickly stepped out of the cell and slammed the door shut with the other still inside.

Jason spun around at the sudden sound of the door closing. He narrowed his eyes at the child. "Kid, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"You... You were going to leave me again..." Tim stuttered as he looked at the other. "I-I don't want you to leave me again... He locks me up when you leave..."

Jason glared as he tried pulling out another lock pick from his belt. He pointed it at the boy from inside the cell. "Kid, you need to prove to him that you're better of whatever the shit you want." He stated. "I came back only for my weapons. It's just a coincidence that I came at the right time."

Tim's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the lock pick from Jason and shook his head. "He.. He wants to send me to Arkham!" Tim hiccuped eyes full of fear.

Jason frowned at the boys slight stupidity of how he just refilled his weapons. "Been there done that." He said simply.

Tim looked down sadly. "You... Your gonna let him do it... Aren't you..." he whispered softly.

"I wasn't going to 'let him', but now you're seriously making me question things." He glared. "Why would I want to help you when you just locked me up?"

"I-I just...I'm scared.." Tim whispered, voice cracking slightly. "I don't know who to trust anymore..."

"Well you won't make allies if you just shove them in a cell." Jason deadpanned.

Tim nodded and handed him the lockpick back, looking down sadly, "I'm sorry." He mumbled softly. "I'll go back inside once the door is open again..."

"Get out of here kid." Jason shook his head, picking the door again and shutting it behind him.

Tim looked back up at him confused, "What?" He mumbled softly. "You're letting me go?"

"No, I'm taking you to Belle Reve." Jason rolled his eyes. "Yes, you're leaving. Now grab a bike and get out of here."

Tim nodded with a grateful smile as he turned to go over to the bikes, the sudden reappearance of the batmobile making him freeze in his tracks.

Jason had gone to retrieve his AK-47 and extra shot gun from the table before turning. "What is it kid?"

Tim raised a shaky hand as the dark knight appeared in front of them with a glare.

"Why are you here Jason, and letting him out?" Bruce glared. Jason sighed as he fixed his posture the two largest guns strapped to his back.

Tim took a step back, his shoulders shaking in fear. "J-Jason..." He whimpered softly moving closer to the other.

Jason put an arm around the boys shoulders. slouching as he put his other hand in his pocket of his weapon covered jeans. "I don't know your obsession with the kid, but let him stay with the West's." He ordered, glaring up at his 'father'.

"He is going to Arkham where he belongs!" Bruce snapped. "There is no telling what Joker did to him in the past six years he's been gone! He needs help and to be watched!"

"He needs help from his father." Jason snapped, glaring as he kept his relaxed posture.

"They can better help him at Arkham." Bruce stated. "That is where he will be staying!"

"Sorry to remind you but how do you think I turned out?" He questioned, glaring still.

"This isn't about you Jason! Joker Jr needs help that we can't give him." Bruce stated, making Tim flinch at the name.

"Fuck you Bruce." Jason just glared. "We can't. But thats only cause of you and your shit."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bruce glared back at his son. "I am only trying to help the boy."

"So was Harleen Quinzel to Joker." Jason rolled his eyes, fully standing up again as he glared still.

"Do not mention those names here!" Bruce snapped as he glared at Jason. "They are responsible for not only your death but Tim's as well!"

"This is Tim you retard!" Jason yelled, pulling off the boy. He pinched his nose to calm down as he took a deep breath.

"No." Bruce stated calmly. "That is not my son."

Jason glared as he walked toward Bruce again, steam in his ears.

Bruce glared back at him in return as he stood his ground. "I am taking that jokers spawn to Arkham and you can't stop me Jason." He stated. "If I have to lock you up to do it."

Jason glared at the man still, eyes narrowing. "At the moment the only 'joker spawn' I see is your ego."

"I don't have time to argue with you on this." Bruce simply stated as he pushed passed the gunner and started towards the small jester, who was trying to hide behind the large penny.

Jason glared as he put a gun up, pointing it at Bruce before taking off safety. "I didn't want to do this again Bruce, but fucking hell really?!"

Bruce simply turned and threw a batarang at the guns barrel before he continued his walk to the jester.

Jason dodged it easily as he just barely missed the batarang to his weapon. The man then walking after him. "Bruce."

"You can't stop me Jason! Joker Jr needs to be locked up where he belongs!" Bruce snapped.

Jason glared. "It was the same for me then?" He questioned, feeling like the boy with the forced smile was like him in so many ways. Guess that was why he felt so protective of him.

"No, you know that I never wanted to send you there. It was my last resort when you refused to listen to reason." Bruce stated as he walked around the giant penny and grabbed onto Tim's arm, pulling him up from the floor. The small jester shaking in fear.

Jason still had his gun pointed to the mans head as he honestly hesitated from pulling the trigger. The boy just moving the barrel down as he tried shooting at Bruce's foot. Bruce simply dodged the bullet as he pulled Tim in front of him and forced his arms behind his back as he cuffed them.

Jason glared as he stepped forward again, gun out and back at the mans head. "Bruce."

"He needs help Jason." Bruce stated simply as he looked up the gunner.

"Not from some psychopaths at the asylum." He argued. "The most common criminal that goes there could turn as mental as Crane from those 'therapist'." He stated. "They dont care about helping people in that fucked up place. They think that whoever gets taken down by the fucking Batman means they are never allowed the light of day again."

"Not all the doctors are corrupt there Jason. I hand picked the best therapist to help him." Bruce stated, Tim shaking in his hold.

Jason was still glaring as he kept his hand unmoving at the others face. "I dont want to fight you Bruce." He said, bluntly.

"Then let me do this!" Bruce snapped. "Let me get my son back!"

"Your son needs a father!" Jason yelled back. "Havent you learnt that?!" He yelled, exasperated as his posture turned sad for a split secind before building back the fake sense of courage.

"This is the only way I know how to help him Jason," Bruce stated sadly. "I don't know what else to do."

"Just be a father." He said slowly moving the gun down, yet his finger didnt remove itself from the trigger.

Bruce nodded slowly his grip loosening on the small teen. "I'm sorry Jason, for letting you down."

Jason gave a sad sigh as he clicked the safety back on the gun, it now being held in both hands pointed at the floor.

Bruce looked at him regretfully before quickly pushing Tim out of the way as he grabbed the gun from Jason and knocked the man unconscious, catching him before he fell and throwing him over shoulder as he grabbed Tim's arm again and took Jason to the cells.

Bruce laid the body of the older boy into the cell as she quickly unarmed him by taking off his jacket, belt, guns on his back, boots, and slipping the knives out of the holds in the fabric. He then closed the cell door, his hand still holding onto Tims arm as he sighed.

Tim was trying to pull away from Bruce as he called out to Jason in worry, his shoulders shaking with repressed sobs now instead of fear.

Bruce covered the boys mouth with his opposite hand as he led him toward the BatMobile. Tim let the tears fall as he continued pulling away from the other.

Bruce kept him tight in hold before bringing him to the BatMobile. The vigilante quickly shoved him in the backseat, having preset it up to be like a cop car.

Tim landed on his bound hands, quickly scrambling to sit up as he tried to get out of the car. The Batman quickly closed the door, sliding into the driver's seat in front of the boy behind him.

"Dad-Bruce please!" Tim begged, eyes still teary. "I-I don't wanna go there! Please!"

Bruce had flicked up the soundproof screen, heart aching, yet he was telling himself he was doing this all for the better. To get Tim back. Tim continued cry out to his dad, leaning his head against the screen separating them as more tears ran down his cheeks.

Bruce kept his attention on the road as he quickly drove to the asylum, it being his top time to have gotten there so quickly ever. Tim was a sobbing mess as he gave up and curled into a ball in the backseat, just waiting for that door to open and signal his doom.

Bruce slid out of the seat, opening the backseats door before grabbing Tim by the arm. He looked down sadly at the boy. "You need help, kid. They can help you here." He assured.

"No, they can't." Tim gasped, his words coming out on a small breath. "You don't know... You don't know what they'll do to me here..." He hiccuped.

Bruce gave a small sigh before pulling the boy out of the car and behind him as he walked toward the asylum. "You have the best doctor assigned."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Tim argued. "The whole damn staff is corrupt!"

Bruce wasn't paying mind to the boy anymore as he entered the asylum. Tim doubled his efforts to get away from the bat, even slamming his foot into the man's knee.

Bruce didn't even flinch at the contact as he pulled the boy along. Once he entered he glared at staff members. "I'm looking for Doctor Romatowski." He stated simply, waiting for himself to be answered.

Tim started hyperventilating as he pulled away in panic, trying to get free.

One of the doctors had turned around. It was a smaller woman with a kind smile. "I'm Dr. Towski."

"Daddy please!" Tim begged, more terrified tears running down his cheeks. "Don't leave me here! Please!"

"Honey, it's okay." The woman nodded while putting her hands out to show she had nothing in them.

Batman clenched his jaw as he forced his eyes away from the child, staring at the wall, yet kept his face forward to simulate he was looking in the correct direction.

Tim tried to shrink back, trying to hide under Batmans cape. "Daddy, don't leave me! Please!" he begged.

Bruce gave a sad sigh as he bent down, kneeling to the ground in front of the boy. He put a hand on the boys shoulder. "Tim," he had to force the name from his lips, still not believing this was his second lost son. "These people are here to help you get better." He promised.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore daddy.." Tim sniffled softly as he shook his head. "You promised.. You promised, You wouldn't leave me again!"

"I'm not leaving you, I'm getting you help." He insisted before standing. The vigilante just stepped away from the bound boy, letting the woman have the chance to place a hand gingerly on his shoulder.

"Liar!" Tim cried, glaring at the Batman. "You are leaving me! You... You're leaving me again..."

Bruce had to look away to keep himself from going after him. Dr. Towski rubbed the boys shoulder lightly as she put her other hand on top of the boys head even though there were only about four inches in height difference. "Timothy how about we go get you something to eat to calm down?"

"How about you let me go. That would calm me down." Tim mumbled, as he tried to work his hands free of the cuffs. "You're a liar and we all know it. Go on and tell him who you work for. I'm sure he doesn't care either way."

Dr. Towski blinked in confusion as she shook her head at the boy, hand still on his shoulder. "I got this certificate under Wayne Enterprises.. I'm not going to hurt you Timothy."

"That's what they always say..." Tim mumbled softly, looking up at Bruce sadly. "I guess it would be too much to ask for a goodbye hug wouldn't it... I hope you enjoy your freedom. You never know when you'll lose it.."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the child before turning and walking away with the flick of the cape. He knew if he'd stayed there a second longer he'd probably had done something he'd regret.

"Goodbye daddy..." Tim whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he watched his adoptive father walk away for the second time. Leaving him behind to be tortured and die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you Kiiki1337 for co-writing with me <3

Two chapters in one week? What? Lol Hope you guys liked it 0:) Thank you for reading <3

Tim: *Sniffles* Please comment if you think Bruce is a big jerk T-T

Dick: He meant to say, please comment/vote/share/follow/whatever the heck else if you liked the chapter.

Jason: No I think Timbo there was right, Bruce is a even bigger dickhead then you.

Dick: Hey!

Me: Okay! Time to go before we have another murder on our hands over here. *Sounds of Jason and Dick fighting in the background* Love you all and hope to see you next chapter!! 

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	13. ~Doctor Towski~

~Last time on Smiling in the Dark~

"How about you let me go. That would calm me down." Tim mumbled, as he tried to work his hands free of the cuffs. "You're a liar and we all know it. Go on and tell him who you work for. I'm sure he doesn't care either way."

Dr. Towski blinked in confusion as she shook her head at the boy, hand still on his shoulder. "I got this certificate under Wayne Enterprises.. I'm not going to hurt you Timothy."

"That's what they always say..." Tim mumbled softly, looking up at Bruce sadly. "I guess it would be too much to ask for a goodbye hug wouldn't it... I hope you enjoy your freedom. You never know when you'll lose it.."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the child before turning and walking away with the flick of the cape. He knew if he'd stayed there a second longer he'd probably had done something he'd regret.

"Goodbye daddy..." Tim whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he watched his adoptive father walk away for the second time. Leaving him behind to be tortured and die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Towski just kept her hand on his shoulder as she lightly rubbed it again. She went behind the boy and slowly uncuffed one of his hands, leaving the metal on the other. "How about a quick bite to eat?"

"I'm not hungry.."Tim mumbled in reply as he felt suddenly hallow inside, having exhausted all his emotions and energy.

"Wanna go get to know each other then? Just a quick chat." She gave him a soft smile.

"I don't care... You're gonna make me if I want to or not." he replied simply. "Might as well get on with whatever torture you have planned."

The doctor frowned as she led him down the halls, trying to give small conversations along the way, yet eventually shutting up. Tim just let himself be led as he came to grips with the fact he would probably never leave this place, or at least not with his family.

Towski brought him to one of the sitting rooms, the walls not painted as bland as the outside corridors. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really." Tim shrugged, honestly lost in thought about how long it would be before someone came for him.

Dr. Towski nodded, not bothering him anymore as she sat back and just watched the boy.

"How long are you planning to keep me here?" He asked softly, looking at the ground.

"We just want you to get better, Timothy." She answered, still studying him over.

"Surprised he didn't tell you to call me JJ.." Tim mumbled. "Since that's all i am to him."

"Well that's not who you are." She retorted. "We just want you to feel like your old self again, even though there will be mild changes we just want you to be happy again."

"I was happy with my family and friends.." Tim replied. "I was doing okay.. I only freaked out a little because I was scared.."

"What were you scared of?" She questioned, noting this all to memory.

"Well when you were locked up for six years, any form of Lock down or restraints are gonna freak you out." Tim muttered, subconsciously rubbing his wrists.

The woman frowned at the statement, nodding. "Was that all you were afraid of?"

"Doesn't really matter what I'm afraid of.. " Tim mumbled.

"Why doesn't it?" She asked.

"There isn't any changing it. I'm terrified of everything!" Tim snapped as he looked over at her. "The one person I trusted probably hates me now and the two I wanted to trust are probably freaking out and won't want me to come back!"

The woman nodded, pulling hair back from her face. "What do you see as trust?"

"That's kind of an odd question." Tim frowned. "I guess, being able to be around them without fear of them hurting you. That they mean what they say.."

"How would you know they meant what they said?"

"That's where the trust comes in. " Tim mumbled softly.

"Alright." The woman nodded, having pulled a clipbored from her jacket.

Tim sighed and looked around the room, not wanting to really talk anymore. Not wanting to do anything anymore.

"Why don't you want to talk anymore?" DR. Towski questioned, already seeing how he was quieting.

Tim shrugged softly, looking at the floor. "I'm not supposed to talk about this." he mumbled under breath. "Things like trust and hope. What's the point."

"The point is to believe in people." She answered, looking back up at him.

"But what's the point in that?" Tim asked with a frown. "They just hurt you in the end."

The doctor nodded before looking at her watch. "I'm sorry, kid, but I have to end it here. I'll take you back to your ce-room and you can settle in before getting ready for our conversation tomorrow." She explained, standing.

Tim picked up on what she had started to say. "Yeah..." He mumbled, trying to come up with a plan to get out.

The woman nodded walking over as she set a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to go now?" She asked, looking down at him.

Tim nodded slowly and carefully stood up. "Yeah." He replied quietly.

The woman nodded again, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder before moving to lead him out. Tim glanced around as she led him out of the room, getting ready to make a break for it.

The doctor kept a firm hand on his shoulder. Once they were out in the hall Tim elbowed her in the gut and started running.

There was a sudden foot held in front of the boy in the middle of the hall. Tim didn't see the foot in time and tripped, flying forward and face planting.

There was a guard who started to laugh.

Tim pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees, a small whimper slipping passed his lips at all the still healing wounds he just aggravated. The guard grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him off the ground.

Tim struggled against the man, reaching back and trying to pry his hands off his back. "Let me go!"

The guard just bounced the small boy in his hold, seeing how small he was compared to him. "Light as a feather huh kid?" He stated, still holding him up before walking back the opposite way.

"Let go of me!" Tim yelled, his voice coming out a small beg as his shirt moved to reveal the bandages wrapped around his torso, shoulders and arms.

The man sighed while shaking his head. He had been informed about a new prisoner who was but a child. The guard carried him along like it wasn't a deal. "Kid calm down."

"Please, I just wanna go home." Tim begged, still trying to get free.

The man sighed. "Sorry, kid, but being here could be for the best." He insisted, opening the door for the boy's cell.

"How?" Tim asked, voice trembling. "How is being here instead of at home for the best?"

"It'll help you get better." He answered, setting him down on the bed in the corner.

"B-but I'm fine."Tim pleaded. "I just.. I just gotta control my panic attacks."

"We could try and help you control them here." He replied, putting a hand on his head.

"They could help me at home too." Tim argued softly, eyes watering at the fact he was sitting in a cell.

"Sorry, kid, but the Bat himself took you in... No one is going to pity you."

"I know... I'm as good as dead." Tim whispered softly, a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked down.

The man ruffled his hair lightly. "If you need anything, tell me." He answered.

Tim looked up at him sadly. "Why are you being nice?" He whispered softly.

"Maybe cause I am and actually want to help people." He answered before walking toward the door.

"...Thank you mister guard." Tim whispered softly, looking back down at the ground.

The man nodded as he walked out the door, yet he didn't close it before calling back. "Dinner will be served in an half-hour."

Tim nodded softly and pulled his knees up to his chest as he hid his face, lost in thought of how his father had sent him away to be locked up and tortured. A small cry slipping passed his throat as he knew what the doctors would do to him here. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiiki1337 Thank you for helping write this <3

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	14. ~CJ~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

Tim looked up at him sadly. "Why are you being nice?" He whispered softly.

"Maybe cause I am and actually want to help people." He answered before walking toward the door.

"...Thank you mister guard." Tim whispered softly, looking back down at the ground.

The man nodded as he walked out the door, yet he didn't close it before calling back. "Dinner will be served in an half-hour."

Tim nodded softly and pulled his knees up to his chest as he hid his face, lost in thought of how his father had sent him away to be locked up and tortured. A small cry slipping passed his throat as he knew what the doctors would do to him here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damian had returned from a mission and just walked into the cave when he noticed someone was in the cells. He slowly walked over to see who it was and why his father hadn't told him they were there.

Jason groaned as he woke up, his wrist that he'd taken painkillers for throbbing.

"Todd?" Damian frowned seeing the gunner inside the cell. "What happened?"

Jason recognized the voice quickly and muffled a groan. "Your father."

"Why would father lock you in the cell?" Damian asked confused. "Normally he would just take you to Arkham if needed."

"He's to busy taking someone else to Arkham." Jason clenched his jaw. "Now, are you going to let me out or what?" He asked, having already stood up.

Damian thought about it for a moment before shrugging and unlocking the door for him. "Father has been acting strange recently. Have you any idea why?"

"He's a bitch?" Jason said, sarcastically.

Damian opened the door for him and stepped out of the way. "Who was he taking to Arkham?"

"Tim Drake." Jason deadpanned, walking back over to his weaponry he'd been stripped of.

"Father told me he was dead?" Damian stated confused.

"Well he isn't." Jason shot back, fixing his guns into their holsters. "Now I have to go save the bastard from your psycho dad."

"How may I be of assistance?" Damian asked walking over to him.

"Stall him when he gets back in time enough for me to secure the jester." Jason answered, slipping his helmet on.

Damian nodded. "Be careful Todd, they still see you as someone who belongs in a cell there."

"Like they could hold me." He replied, glancing back at the other before jumping onto his bike. "Ya know, demon spawn. If you keep acting like you care, you're gonna make people think you're a little angel." He pointed out.

Damian made his usual -tt- noise as he crossed his arms. "Don't get used it."

"Aww, but it's cute." He taunted before revving the engine.

"Just go help Drake." Damian grumbled.

Jason shook his head before pulling out. Damian turned and went over to the Batcomputer, wanting to find out more about Tim Drake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason pulled up into the front of the building, too pissed off to even try to hide his stolen bike that belonged to Bruce. He walked toward the entrance with his guns up. The guards saw him coming and quickly sounded the alarm, many already trying to shoot the red hood with a tranquilizer.

Red Hood easily dodged the shots, sending out his own honestly too pissed off to care. The guards kept shooting, some being hit by the red hood as they tried to take him down.

Jason grabbed another by the head when close enough before throwing him over shoulder. The vigilante slammed his head into the wall before sprinting again, holding a gun to his hostages head and still shooting at the others.

The guards kept shooting as they tried to not hit the hostage with their tranquilizers. Jason practically used the hostage as a human shield. He was beyond care for 'ethics' at this point.

A group of guards threw down their weapons and charged at the red hood, trying to free their friend and take the man down.

Jason had backed into a door, cussing before throwing the man at the attackers. He dove through the doors, rolling a few times before jumping up and starting to sprint all while holding a gun around his waist and shooting backward.

The security guards inside came running down the hall, one tackling him to the ground.

Jason tried to shove him off, going for his second gun while trying to aim his first at the others stomach to blow it out. Beyond care. Another guard jumped into action and restrained the gunners hands.

Jason gave a low growl before slamming his helmeted head back, trying to land a blow with another skull. The guards dodged his hit as two more came over to help restrain him.

Jason was still struggling, trying to throw them off. One of the nurses ran over and jabbed a needle into his neck, injecting a sedative to knock him out.

The man was still bucking to get them off, trying to keep himself from going limp. The nurse jabbed another needle into the man's neck and injected him again.

Jason groaned trying to push off the effects, only to remember the weight on top of him. His body crumbled as his eyes closed. The guards grabbed his arms and dragged him off to a cell, putting him in a straitjacket before walking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim was huddled in the corner shaking, the alarms having silenced. His first thought was that Joker had come to take him back. The door opened as the guard from earlier walked in with a tray.

Tim hesitantly looked up, his shoulders shaking.

"Here kid," The man stated, setting the tray down. "Eat up."

"W-what was the alarm?" Tim asked nervously, staying in his little ball to hide.

"Nothing more than a minor alarm. Someone came in with unauthorized entry, it was just extra precaution." He answered, truthfully yet with minor details.

"It w-wasn't Joker right?" Tim whispered, fear lacing his voice.

"No, it wasn't Joker." The man answered, putting a hand on the boys shoulder after kneeling down.

Tim looked up at him and subconsciously grabbed his hand. "C-can... Can you stay here for a little bit?" he asked quietly. "I don't like being alone..."

"Alright, kid, but if I'm called I'll have to go." He answered, rubbing the boys hand.

Tim nodded softly and slowly uncurled. "What's your name?" He asked quietly. "Or do you prefer mister guard?"

"CJ," He answered, putting his opposite hand on the boys shoulder again.

Tim nodded softly in reply. "Thank you, for staying with me." He whispered, subconsciously leaning into the others touch.

The man shook his head, squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Whats your name?" He asked, though he already knew.

"J-Tim, I'm Tim." He answered with a sheepish smile, happy to use his name again.

The man nodded, "Nice to meet you Tim."

Tim gave a small smile in return. "Nice to meet you too CJ."

The man nodded once more, ruffling the boys hair.

Tim giggled softly with his eyes closed at the action. "What do you like to do?" He asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"I usually just work out or do training." The man shrugged. "I guess you could say Im one with culinary talent though."

"Really?" Tim asked excitedly. "Do you know how to make donuts?"

"Umm, I could try?" The man gave a soft chuckle, ruffling the boys hair again.

Tim smiled excitedly and nodded. "That would be awesome!" He cheered.

"You're really excited about that." The man shook his head.

Tim blushed as he looked down embarrassed. "Sorry, donuts were always my favorite." He mumbled. "...Joker would never let me have any though..."

"I'll get you some kiddo. Just gotta sneak them in." he teased, lightly. "Don't be trying to use me though."

Tim shook his head excitedly. "You'd really get me some?" He asked in awe.

"Sure, its just some donuts, what harm?" CJ shrugged, lightly ruffling his hair again.

Tim giggled as he leaned into the touch. "Thank you mister CJ!"

"No problem, kiddo." He answered, putting his other arm over his shoulder.

Tim subconsciously leaned into the other, not letting go of his hand. "What made you wanna work at a place like Arkham?" He asked confused. "Most the people I met who work here are really mean and scary." He frowned.

"I wanted to help people, and my wife got into the therapeutic work, so I wanted to help protect her." He answered. "All brawn no brains, huh?"

Tim shook his head. "I think that's sweet, wanting to help her. I'm sure she feels the same." He smiled. "I know I'm glad you're here... I don't think anyone else would sit with me like this..."

"There are several kind people here, kiddo. Just a bit hard to find them due to our known for being evil.." he answered, rubbing the boys shoulder.

Tim nodded softly and laid his head on the others shoulder.

"You feeling alright?" He asked.

"... I miss my brother..." Tim whispered sadly.

"What's your brothers name?" He questioned, rubbing his arm lightly.

"Jason... He got me away from Joker and was looking after me..." Tim answered with a soft sniffle.

"Whats your brother like?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"He likes everyone to think he's a tough guy but he's really nice! He stitched up my face for me and treated my other wounds." Tim listed off. "He helped me when dad tried to lock me away because he didn't believe it was really me... He got hurt trying to stop him from bringing me here..." He frowned. "I just cause trouble..."

"We're all here to help." CJ answered. "Your brother sounds like a great guy."

Tim nodded. "He is! You guys would get along." He smiled.

CJ smiled at him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Am I allowed to write him? No one really told me any rules..." Tim mumbled.

"You can write to him, kiddo." He answered.

Tim's smile lit up as he looked back up at him, keeping his head on his shoulder. "Really?"

"Sure thing, kid." He nodded. "So donuts, pens, and paper. Some tough items." CJ joked.

"You won't get in trouble right??" Tim asked, suddenly worried for the other.

"No, I was just teasing kiddo." He answered, flicking his temple lightly.

Tim nodded with a relieved smile. "Okay~"

The man stretched out his cramped arms. Tim gave a small yawn as he subconsciously snuggled closer to the other.

"Sorry, kiddo I have to go." CJ said, lightly rubbing his shoulder.

Tim pouted with a small whimper but nodded, hesitantly pulling away. "Okay... Thank you for sitting with me..." He mumbled softly.

"No problem, kid. Try to eat up then get some sleep. I need to go patrol." He said softly, helping sit him up against the wall.

Tim nodded softly. "Okay." He whispered softly, not looking forward to the nightmares he knew he would have.

After the door shut there was a sound of a slam before it was opened again. "Hey, hey JJ!"

Tim's eyes widened as he tried to push himself further against the wall, trying to hide in the corner. "N-no, you can't be here..." He mumbled terrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~


	15. ~Breakout~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

"Sorry, kiddo I have to go." CJ said, lightly rubbing his shoulder.

Tim pouted with a small whimper but nodded, hesitantly pulling away. "Okay... Thank you for sitting with me..." He mumbled softly.

"No problem, kid. Try to eat up then get some sleep. I need to go patrol." He said softly, helping sit him up against the wall.

Tim nodded softly. "Okay." He whispered softly, not looking forward to the nightmares he knew he would have.

After the door shut there was a sound of a slam before it was opened again. "Hey, hey JJ!"

Tim's eyes widened as he tried to push himself further against the wall, trying to hide in the corner. "N-no, you can't be here..." He mumbled terrified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Used little Red Riding Hood's alarm to sneak in and get to my baby~" He teased, walking forward with his crowbar twirling in his hand.

"Jason?" Tim mumbled confused, watching Joker with terrified eyes as he stated shaking from fear. "L-leave me alone.".He begged.

"Why, my little jester! I'm sorry I can't do that. I used your little buddy and snuck in!" He teased.

"D-don't hurt him!" Tim cried. "He didn't do anything!"

"I didn't do anything to him." He shrugged. "He got taken in by the Arkhammies~"

Tim looked up at him scared. "What are you gonna do?" He asked in a whimper.

"Bring you home, my child!" He announced.

"I-I don't wanna go back with you." Tim whimpered.

"Kiddo, is that anyway to speak to your father?" He pouted, walking over and grabbing the bottom of Tim's chin and lifting it to see him.

"Y-you aren't my dad!" Tim stuttered.

"JJ-Jambo, is that anyway to speak to your father." He said again through clenched teeth. The man forced his chin upward to make him look at him.

"Y-you aren't my father!" Tim said again, looking him right in the eyes.

"Thats no way to speak to me then." He sneered, dragging a finger along the boys stitches on his face.

Tim flinched at the touch instinctively pulling away, but he was in the corner and had nowhere to go.

The man was still holding onto his chin tightly. He forced the boy up against the wall again.

"Please." Tim whimpered. "I just wanna go home."

"Okey Dokey! I can make that happen, sweetie~" He teased, forcing him up before pulling him toward the door.

Tim's eyes widened as he was forced to stumble after him, to scared to try and pull away.

"L-let go!"

"Cant do that kiddo." he answered, pulling the boy along as he walked down the halls happily.

Tim stumbled as he tried to keep up, pulling against his hold as best he could while shaking uncontrollably. "P-please!" He begged.

"Stop begging." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna go back with you!" Tim yelled, digging his heels in as he tried to get him to stop dragging him away.

The Joker slammed the boy against the wall to stop his defiance. Tim gasped as pain flared through his back, the injuries from falling in the cave and the wreck screaming at the contact of being slammed into the wall.

The Joker dragged him along, whistling as he did. "Ah! JJ-boy you wanna go see your Hoodie?"

Tim's eyes widened as he stumbled along. "Don't hurt him." He said softly.

"I won't physically, but mentally its a yep!" He called out.

Tim started trying to pulling away again. "Leave him alone!"

"You're the one gonna torture him~" Joker teased, pulling him along. "A pit stop in the psycho place."

"What are you talking about?" Tim demanded, still trying to pull away.

Joker shrugged, pulling him along still as he finally came to a door. "Isolation area!"

Tim stumbled behind him confused. The Joker finally stood in front of a cell as he tossed Tim to the floor.

Tim landed with grunt, moving to push himself up so he was sitting on hands and knees. "What are you planning?" He asked, looking back at joker confused.

"You'll see my little JJ~" He teased before going back over to the cell he'd stopped at. The jester opened the peak hole and saw the one he was looking for. "Hoodie! Wake up there boyo!"

Tim's eyes widened as he scrambled up to his feet. "Jason's in there!?"

The jester just back kicked Tim in the stomach sending him falling again before watching the Red Hood's eyes flutter and a groan slip past his mouth. Tim fell clutched his stomach, coughing as he tried to regain his breath from the kick.

The Joker pulled Tim up by the neck, putting his face against the slot as Jason tried to recognize where he was. Tim squirmed in his hold trying to get away, a small whimper slipping passed his lips as he saw Jason.

Jason frowned at the sight, wriggling inside the straightjacket as he tried to unhook it from the inside.

Tim whimpered softly as he kept struggling against joker. "L-let go!"

"Nope, little JJ! We have to put on a show for Hoodie!" Joker exclaimed.

"W-what do you mean?" Tim whimpered softly.

"Well I get to have some fun with you for leaving, and he gets to see cause he took you away from home!" Joker explained before pulling out another knife and running it along Tim's jawline.

Tim's eyes widened as his shoulders started shaking again. "P-please, Joker. D-don't." He stuttered, looking at Jason with fearful eyes.

Joker shook his head, moving the knife back to his head. "You have to have punishment~" He teased, moving it lightly around under his eyes.

Tim whimpered as his eyes followed the movement of the blade.

The man then brought it closer to the bottom of the others right eye, the point of the knife slowly digging into the sensitive skin. Tim could feel as blood started running down his cheek from under his eye, instinctively pulling away from the blades touch.

The jester moved the knife around slightly, drawing a star from behind him, so it was upside down. Tim flinched as he finished, blood running down his cheek from the new wound. He looked into the cell at Jason and pleaded silently for him not to watch.

Jason was biting his lip, watching the scene from his tied down self. He stayed silent, knowing he wouldn't be able to help from his position and the other was looking for a reaction.

Tim tried to pull away again, pushing against the door as he tried to slam his head back into the others face. Joker dodged as he held the boys face to the door.

Tim whimpered at his failed escape attempt.

The Joker then dragged the dagger down his face. He then moved it to the stitch work, cutting the strings in half. Tim cried out, trying to keep his mouth shut to lessen the pain as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Joker continued to the opposite side of his face. Tim whimpered as he shut his eyes tightly against the pain. Jason closed his own eyes tightly, looking down.

"It hurts Daddy..." Tim cried, keeping his eyes shut tightly as blood ran down his cheeks from the reopened wounds.

"Aww, JJ, now theres a good boy." Joker said happily, petting the side of his face. "Just tell Joker where it hurts~"

Tim whimpered at the touch as tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with the blood. "M-my face..." He cried. "H-hurts.."

"Aww, poor baby." He whispered, kissing the back of Tim's head before turning the boy to face him. He cupped his cheeks in his hands, moving the skin upward to make him 'smile' more.

Tim cried out as he felt the skin in his cheeks tare, his shoulders shaking from fear and his sobs. The man moved his face down again before smiling at the other.

"P-please stop D-daddy.." Tim cried as he looked at the other. "H-Hurts..." He hiccuped.

"Aww poor baby." He pursed his lips. "Would you feel better if I took you back home to help you feel better~"

"H-home?" Tim cried.

"Yep, JJ." He smiled.

Tim nodded hiccuping. "I-I wanna g-go h-home." He sobbed. "P-please!"

The Joker nodded. "Of course my little jester."

Tim tried to calm his sobs as he had to try and ask one last thing. "C-can I-I say goodbye to J-Jason?"

"He already knows your leaving, silly. And you wouldn't want to wake him now would you? The little nice caretakers here gave him some milky to help him sleep." Joker whispered, showing Tim back to the peak hole where Jason had passed out again from the sedative still in his system.

Tim whimpered sadly as his shoulders shook again from repressed sobs.

The jester patted the boys head, moving his finger across the boys bloody skin to make a smile across his face. "Wait here little JJ."

Tim flinched but nodded softly, staying in place. "What are you doing?" He sniffled.

"Letting him know you left~" Joker said kindly, walking over to the cell. He easily picked it before writing a quick message on the wall.

Tim moved forward subconsciously as he started going towards Jason slowly, wanting to help him and wanting a hug.

Joker finished as he walked out of the cell, closing the cell and walking to the other. He picked up the boy again in a piggy back motion.

Tim gasped in surprise at the sudden action, his arms subconsciously going around the others neck. "W-what?" he mumbled confused.

"I'm taking you home, little JJ~" He answered, bouncing him while walking along.

Tim blinked in confusion at him acting so nice, though he couldn't stop a small giggle that slipped out from being bounced.

"Aww good boy." He praised, bouncing him again before twirling as he walked along the hallway.

Tim kept laughing softly to hide his tears as he rested his head against the others.

"Good little JJ. When we get home, me and Mommy have a nice little surprise for you."

"W-what is it?" He asked between giggles.

"Its a surprise, silly." He taunted.

"Okay." Tim sighed, wondering what it could be.

Joker bounced him around again while slipping out of Arkham from the back.

Tim giggled again as he kept his arms around the other, a small yawn slipping passed his lips.

The jester smirked as he let the boy rest on his shoulder. "Sleep, kiddo." He teased in a soft voice, though it still was maniac.

"I not sleepy though." Tim mumbled tiredly with another yawn.

"Sleep." He pressed again though it sounded more like an order than caring.

Tim flinched and quickly nodded. "Okay. I sorry Daddy." He quickly apologized, letting his eyes close.

"Sleep, JJ~" He went on, walking down the street toward the bad part of Gotham again.

Tim nodded softly and let himself slip into unconsciousness, unable to fight it any longer anyway as his arms loosened from around the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's kinda short but we are at the end here guys there is only another couple chapters left and they will be longer T-T 

Kiiki1337 My evil co-writer 

Anyway hope you all liked this chapter :) 

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~

P.s. also sorry for the long wait for an update I keep getting sick :/


	16. ~Escape~

Previously on Smiling in the Dark

"Good little JJ. When we get home, me and Mommy have a nice little surprise for you."

"W-what is it?" He asked between giggles.

"Its a surprise, silly." He taunted.

"Okay." Tim sighed, wondering what it could be.

Joker bounced him around again while slipping out of Arkham from the back.

Tim giggled again as he kept his arms around the other, a small yawn slipping passed his lips.

The jester smirked as he let the boy rest on his shoulder. "Sleep, kiddo." He teased in a soft voice, though it still was maniac.

"I not sleepy though." Tim mumbled tiredly with another yawn.

"Sleep." He pressed again though it sounded more like an order than caring.

Tim flinched and quickly nodded. "Okay. I sorry Daddy." He quickly apologized, letting his eyes close.

"Sleep, JJ~" He went on, walking down the street toward the bad part of Gotham again.

Tim nodded softly and let himself slip into unconsciousness, unable to fight it any longer anyway as his arms loosened from around the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joker had done what he promised and taken his little JJ home, the teen now laying unconscious in the middle of dark room. It was small, though larger than most cells and was bare of any furniture. The only light coming from the hall and a small lightbulb hanging overhead.

Joker walked in and knelt down poking at the boy's dry blood stained cheek. "Wakey wakey, JJ!"

Tim slowly blinked his eyes open with a small groan, his heart rate speeding up as he saw Joker in front of him instead of the guards from the asylum.

Joker cupped his cheeks, smushing them together before moving off the boy, though the smaller jester was chained to the floor back in his original uniform.

Tim gave a soft cry of pain from him smushing his cheeks and looked over at the other. "Where are we?" He asked softly. "What's going on?" The small teen couldn't remember much of what happened after he had been forced to see Jason in a padded cell.

"We're at home JJ!" He announced in his usual high pitched voice.

Tim slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes, seeing the chain around his ankle and the outfit they put him in. "What's going on?" He asked again, looking over to Joker.

"We brought you home!" He announced again, grinning at the boy.

"What's the surprise?" Tim asked, moving so he was sitting crisscross applesauce.

Joker smirked down at the boy before walking over again, seeming to pull out a mirror from nowhere. "Why look in here, my boy." He grinned.

Tim looked up at him with a confused expression before hesitantly looking into the mirror. The Joker moved closer, pushing the boy's green bangs from his face. The movement exposing his starch white skin. Then there was the sight of black on his forehead. Tim's eyes widened. Cursive 'Property of Joker' was written across his forehead in a tattoo.

"Now everyone knows you're my little boy." He grinned.

Tim's eyes watered slightly at the sight as his hand went up to touch the writing.

Joker smirked, waiting for him to make contact with his forehead, yet the writing was so new that the skin was raw from the messy tattooing done by the Harley Quinn. Tim cried softly as he touched the sensitive skin, his hand quickly pulling away as he shut his eyes tightly.

"No crying now baby boy!" Joker announced, slapping the tears in his cheeks.

Tim flinched away with a small whimper of pain from him hitting his cheeks and in turn, the reopened wounds in his face.

The jester grinned at the tattoo again before grabbing his head again by the cheeks from the flinch. "Come now Jay Jay that shouldn't hurt~ Smile!"

"H-hurts daddy..." Tim whimpered softly, looking up at him.

"Smile through the pain little one! Your heritage!" He announced, smushing his cheeks together.

Tim whimpered softly and tried to force himself to smile, though it probably came out more a grimace. Joker grinned as well. He let go of his cheeks before slapping him on the shoulder.

Tim tried not to flinch at the touch, his shoulders and back still healing from the wreck. He forced himself to keep smiling, though he had tears in his eyes from the pain.

"There ya go JJ! Now the babies messied their earlier play mate so they will be staying here in your room till we clean it" joker announced

"What?" Tim asked confused, looking up at him with furrowed brows.

Joker grinned before walking toward the door. "Be right back~"

Tim watched him with his head tilted in confusion. Joker left then returning shortly after with two ropes he was pulling into the room.

Tim's eyes widened as he saw the ropes. "Wh-what are you doing?" He stammered, sliding back as far as the chain would let him go.

"Letting you stay with the pups!" Joker announced, finally dragging the ropes inside the room, two hyenas on the end.

"B-but, they don't like me..." Tim mumbled with wide terrified eyes as he tried to slide back even further.

"They like everyone!" Joker announced, tossing the ropes down before going back to the door. "I got work to do so see ya later JJ~" With that he left the room.

Tim was shaking as he looked over at the hyenas, terrified of what was about to happen. "Wait Daddy! Please don't go!" Tim begged.

The two animals crept closer, they would have circled him if he were in the middle of the room.

Tim watched them as a small whimper slipped passed his lips as he tried to pull his knees up to his chest, the chain stopping him from bringing them both up.

Bud and Lou crept closer, sniffing around the floor as they walked forward with their permanent smiles.

Tim was yanking on the chain trying to get it to break or loosen or something! He was starting to panic the closer they got to him.

Bud walked forward faster than his brother, staring blankly at the boy before he got ready to pounce.

Tim whimpered softly as he yanked on the chain with all his strength, watching them both with raising panic. Bud pounced, attaching his jaw to the boy's shoulder, teeth sinking in through the skin.

Tim cried out, trying to push Bud away, his shoulder screaming in pain.

The hyena latched on his jaw as Lou ran over to help his brother catch the prey. The smaller of the two then biting onto Tim's arm just underneath his brothers joint.

Tim screamed as he tried to get them off of his arm, tears running down his face from the pain. The cuts in his cheeks tearing slightly wider.

~time skip because this is too graphic to show you children~

The door opened again to the room. Joker waltzed in, noticing the hyenas asleep on the side of the room, heads in their paws.

Tim looked up at him from his spot on the floor, laying on his side with his arm hanging limp. His leg and side bleeding as well from their attack.

"Did you play well?" Joker cackled before whistling loudly. The hyenas jumped up before waltzing out of the room.

Tim nodded, knowing better then to argue or he would bring them back.

Joker grinned. "Good!" He announced, tossing one small bandage into the room. "Now get yourself cleaned up, baby boy! We are going to be having guests!"

"W-who?" Tim asked, slowly reaching for the bandage.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

Tim grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around the worst wound and got his jacket off, using it to make a sling. "When are they coming?" Tim mumbled, looking over at him tiredly.

"In an hour or so~" Joker shrugged before walking out without another word.

Tim laid back down and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy from blood lose and pain.

~To JayBae~( Kiiki1337 RaverGrayson That's right I used it XD)

Jason groaned as he shifted in his bindings, mentally cussing out the straightjacket over his arms. Come on, how many times must he convince them that he's not in fact crazy. Jason blinked his eyes again, trying to get them to adjust before glancing around the room. His eyes widened at the blood stainings on the wall.

The man read the message with a lump forming in his throat before he grew angry.

CJ had been checking the security footage of when Joker had taken Tim, seeing the last place he had taken him inside the building. He quickly got up from his seat and ran for the vigilante's cell.

The door to Jason's cell was suddenly thrown opened as CJ made his way inside.

Jason turned his glare from the wall and to the guard, it not faltering. "If you're going to send me to that fucking psychology or what the shit then you're wasting your time."

"Can you help him." CJ asked, sending his own glare at the other man.

"Depends if you let me." He snapped.

"I wasn't the one who locked you up." CJ replied. "I can't help him myself and from the looks of it you know him, otherwise Joker wouldn't have taunted you like that. So, I'm asking again. Will you help Tim."

"Sorry I didn't know you weren't the bastard that locked me up, I was a little too busy being unconscious." Jason glared. "'Course I'd help him." He sneered. "He's my kid brother."

"So, you're Jay." CJ nodded, walking over and undoing the jacket. "He talks very highly of you."

Jason rolled his eyes at the statement, throwing off the jacket once it was loose enough. "Give me your guns." He stated, hand out.

CJ hesitated for a moment before handing them over. "Take him home." He nodded.

Jason nodded, moving to walk past him yet turning last second and slamming the butt of the gun into the man's temple to knock him out.

CJ fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry, dude, but it'll make it look more real." The gunsman walked over to the blood on the wall, spitting in his hand before smearing the message over.

The writing on the wall had said "Thanks for the help getting JJ back Hoodie~ ;-) "

Jason spit in his hand again before wiping it off on his trousers, groaning at the sight of his all white suit that was now smeared with blood. The man walked out the door with the gun in hand, now wishing he'd taken the time to change the guard and his outfits, though he was really in the mood to punch someone.

There was a guard doing rounds when he spotted the escaped red hood, quickly moving to hit the alarm.

Jason quickly moved and shot the gun, cussing at himself for not checking if the silencer was on. Yet the man almost cheered when it was and the bullet hit the man square on the hand that was reaching out toward the alarm.

The guard cried out as he grabbed his injured hand, hugging it to his chest as he turned to warn the others.

Jason had already got to him though, kicking him in the face to try and get him to black out.

The guard fell to the ground with a thud, falling unconscious before he hit the ground.

Jason sighed before making his way down the hall again, silently and a lot more cautious.

There were more guards patrolling the halls, keeping an eye out since the kid had escaped/been kidnapped.

Jason cussed as he walked silently through the halls, keeping his footsteps light as he debated whether or not to strip down from the blindingly White costume to just be somewhat blending into the shadows.

The guards didn't see him as they kept walking down the halls.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the guards idiocy to not even notice the starch white while he slipped out of the isolation cells and into the main area.

The main area was empty save for a single guard at the door.

Jason kept to the entrance from the hall, wanting to time it right to not have other prisoners yelling shit at him and alerting the guards.

The guard was distracted with something on his phone not notching the other.

Jason took a quick breath before running into a sprint across the open area, ignoring the sudden loud yells from inmates around him. He just needed to get the jump on this guard...

"Oh, shut up!" the guard yelled, starting to turn to see what the yelling was about.

The gunner slammed his fist into the man's face, hearing the pop of a jaw before kneeing him in the gut at the same time. He didn't want to waste precious ammo on this.

The guard fell to the ground with a thud, falling unconscious.

Jason sighed before walking out of the hall, relaxing his shoulders lightly at the stop of yelling

The hall was empty from any guards, everyone trying to find where the clowns went.

Jason sighed in relief before running down and out of the final hallway, dashing quickly through the lobby while ignoring the shouts of the front desk and the now blaring alarms. The man shot through the front doors, shooting the glass as it blew up the doors and windows to cause panic and a scene.

The guards were scrambling to go after him, trying to make sure no one was hurt as they rushed around.

Jason darted down the path, tossing the gun to the side from the lack of ammo. The man then ran and jumped into a tree, crouching on one of the branches in wait for one of the guards to come by so they could 'trade' clothing.

A group of guards came outside and split up, trying to find the escapee.

Jason quietly jumped down, grabbing one of them from behind with his hand over his mouth before slamming the man's head into the tree.

The guard struggled against him before falling unconscious.

Jason dragging him out of sight before stripping them both and putting on the man's uniform, leaving his back in the branches.

Another guard came running by, searching for the escapee.

"Saw him heading that way." Jason stated, pointing back and not even trying to hide his face except for the hat that capped his white streak. Rule one of escaping, don't make it obvious.

The guard nodded and took off running in the direction he pointed, pulling out his radio and calling for back up.

Jason took the chance to run to the opposite side of the yard, coming into the garage with the police cars. He walked up to the security and scanned in his stolen ID. "Here for a car to circle the perimeter for the escapee." He told the system which opened the doors for him. Jason then slipped into the undercover car that looked regular from the outside and like an actual cop car on the interior.

The guards outside were running around trying to find the escapee.

Jason zoomed out of the complex, having taken the hat off as he rolled down the windows, saluting to the guards just for the heck of it.

One of the guards turned and saw driving by, cursing as they started for their cars to go after him.

Jason smirked. He'd lose them on the roads. The man floored the petal before flying toward the city. He hopped onto one of the freeways before making it off the exit and onto city streets.

The guards had lost sight of him, splitting up to scour the city for him.

Jason slowed the car down, blending back into the city cars. He came to a stop at a random parking lot before he slipped out, having changed into one of the scrap uniforms for undercover workers.

No one on the streets questioned him as they went about their business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello my little Shadows~ I am so sorry for the long wait for an update :( Life has been very lifey and I keep getting sick again so I have been dealing with that *Sigh* The good news is, we (Me and Kiiki) Have actually finished writing this story. I just have to stop being lazy and actually edit the damn thing *Eyetwitch* (Y'all don't even know the amount of tears I have shed editing this thing) 

Anyway, Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is sadly coming to it's end and only has a couple more chapters left. 

Thank you for reading and we hope to see you all next chapter~

~Lyn(Shadow)

Remember beware the Shadows~

P.s. Thank you as always for helping me write this Kiiki1337


	17. ~Property of Joker~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~ The last three chapters of Smiling in the Dark are finally here!!!!   
> It's the final countdown~ 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy ;)

Previously on Smiling in the Dark

"Good little JJ. When we get home, me and Mommy have a nice little surprise for you."

"W-what is it?" He asked between giggles.

"Its a surprise, silly." He taunted.

"Okay." Tim sighed, wondering what it could be.

Joker bounced him around again while slipping out of Arkham from the back.

Tim giggled again as he kept his arms around the other, a small yawn slipping passed his lips.

The jester smirked as he let the boy rest on his shoulder. "Sleep, kiddo." He teased in a soft voice, though it still was maniac.

"I not sleepy though." Tim mumbled tiredly with another yawn.

"Sleep." He pressed again though it sounded more like an order than caring.

Tim flinched and quickly nodded. "Okay. I sorry Daddy." He quickly apologized, letting his eyes close.

"Sleep, JJ~" He went on, walking down the street toward the bad part of Gotham again.

Tim nodded softly and let himself slip into unconsciousness, unable to fight it any longer anyway as his arms loosened from around the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joker had done what he promised and taken his little JJ home, the teen now laying unconscious in the middle of a dark room. It was small, though larger than most cells and was bare of any furniture. The only light coming from the hall and a small lightbulb hanging overhead.

Joker walked in and knelt down as he began poking at the boy's dry blood stained cheek. "Wakey wakey, JJ!"

Tim slowly blinked his eyes open with a small groan, his heart rate speeding up as he saw Joker in front of him instead of the guards from the asylum.

Joker cupped his cheeks, smushing them together before moving off the boy, though the smaller jester was chained to the floor and back in his original uniform.

Tim gave a soft cry of pain from him smushing his cheeks, the deep cuts in his face forcing a smile fighting to open and bleed once more from the rough treatment. The small jester looked over at the other nervously.

"Where are we?" He asked softly. "What's going on?" The small teen couldn't remember much of what happened after he had been forced to see Jason in a padded cell.

"We're at home JJ!" He announced in his usual high pitched voice.

Tim slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes, seeing the chain around his ankle and the outfit they put him in. "What's going on?" He asked again, looking over to Joker.

"We brought you home!" He announced again, grinning at the boy.

"What's the surprise?" Tim asked, moving so he was sitting crisscross applesauce.

Joker smirked down at the boy before walking over again, seeming to pull out a mirror from nowhere. "Why look in here, my boy." He grinned.

Tim looked up at him with a confused expression before hesitantly looking into the mirror. The Joker moved closer, pushing the boy's green bangs from his face. The movement exposing his starch white skin. Then there was the sight of black on his forehead. Tim's eyes widened. 

Cursive 'Property of Joker' was written across his forehead in a tattoo.

"Now everyone knows you're my little boy." He grinned.

Tim's eyes watered slightly at the sight as his hand went up to touch the writing.

Joker smirked, waiting for him to make contact with his forehead, yet the writing was so new that the skin was raw from the messy tattooing done by the Harley Quinn. Tim cried softly as he touched the sensitive skin, his hand quickly pulling away as he shut his eyes tightly.

"No crying now baby boy!" Joker announced, slapping the tears in his cheeks.

Tim flinched away with a small whimper of pain from him hitting his cheeks and in turn, the now reopened wounds in his face.

The jester grinned at the tattoo again before grabbing his head again by the cheeks from the flinch. "Come now Jay Jay that shouldn't hurt~ Smile!"

"H-hurts daddy..." Tim whimpered softly, looking up at him.

"Smile through the pain little one! Your heritage!" He announced, smushing his cheeks together.

Tim whimpered softly and tried to force himself to smile, though it probably came out more a grimace. Joker grinned as well. He let go of his cheeks before slapping him on the shoulder.

Tim tried not to flinch at the touch, his shoulders and back still healing from the wreck. He forced himself to keep smiling, though he had tears in his eyes from the pain.

"There ya go JJ! Now the babies messied their earlier play mate so they will be staying here in your room till we clean it" joker announced

"What?" Tim asked confused, looking up at him with furrowed brows.

Joker grinned before walking toward the door. "Be right back~"

Tim watched him with his head tilted in confusion. Joker left then returning shortly after with two ropes he was pulling into the room.

Tim's eyes widened as he saw the ropes. "Wh-what are you doing?" He stammered, sliding back as far as the chain would let him go.

"Letting you stay with the pups!" Joker announced, finally dragging the ropes inside the room, two hyenas on the end.

"B-but, they don't like me..." Tim mumbled with wide terrified eyes as he tried to slide back even further.

"They like everyone!" Joker announced, tossing the ropes down before going back to the door. "I got work to do so see ya later JJ~" With that he left the room.

Tim was shaking as he looked over at the hyenas, terrified of what was about to happen. "Wait Daddy! Please don't go!" Tim begged.

The two animals crept closer, they would have circled him if he were in the middle of the room.

Tim watched them as a small whimper slipped passed his lips as he tried to pull his knees up to his chest, the chain stopping him from bringing them both up.

Bud and Lou crept closer, sniffing around the floor as they walked forward with their permanent smiles.

Tim was yanking on the chain trying to get it to break or loosen or something! He was starting to panic the closer they got to him.

Bud walked forward faster than his brother, staring blankly at the boy before he got ready to pounce.

Tim whimpered softly as he yanked on the chain with all his strength, watching them both with raising panic. Bud pounced, attaching his jaw to the boy's shoulder, teeth sinking in through the skin.

Tim cried out, trying to push Bud away, his shoulder screaming in pain as blood blossomed through his shirt.

The hyena latched on his jaw as Lou ran over to help his brother catch the prey. The smaller of the two then biting onto Tim's arm just underneath his brothers joint.

Tim screamed as he tried to get them off of his arm, tears running down his face from the pain. The cuts in his cheeks tearing slightly wider as he fought and screamed out in agony. The Permanent smile on his face turning even more grotesque as it reached his cheek bones.

~time skip because this is too graphic to show you children~

Several hours later,

The door opened again to the room. Joker waltzed in, noticing the hyenas asleep on the side of the room, heads in their paws.

Tim lazily looked up at Joker from his spot on the floor, laying on his side with his arm hanging limply. The boy's leg and side bleeding bleeding along with his shoulder and arm from the hyenas attack.

"Did you play well?" Joker cackled before whistling loudly. The hyenas jumped up before waltzing out of the room.

Tim nodded slowly, knowing better then to argue or he would just bring them back for another round.

Joker grinned. "Good!" He announced, tossing one small bandage into the room. "Now get yourself cleaned up, baby boy! We are going to be having guests!"

"W-who?" Tim asked, slowly reaching for the bandage.

"You'll have to wait and see!"

Tim grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around the worst wound and got his jacket off, using it to make a sling. "When are they coming?" Tim mumbled, looking over at him tiredly.

"In an hour or so~" Joker shrugged before walking out without another word.

Tim laid back down and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy from blood lose and pain. He just wanted everything to stop.

~To JayBae~

Jason groaned as he shifted in his bindings, mentally cussing out the straightjacket over his arms. Come on, how many times must he convince them that he's not in fact crazy. Jason blinked his eyes again, trying to get them to adjust before glancing around the room. His eyes widened at the blood stains on the wall.

The man read the message with a lump forming in his throat before he grew angry.

CJ had been checking the security footage of when Joker had taken Tim, seeing the last place he had taken him inside the building. He quickly got up from his seat and ran for the vigilante's cell.

The door to Jason's cell was suddenly thrown opened as CJ made his way inside.

Jason turned his glare from the wall and to the guard, it not faltering. "If you're going to send me to that fucking psychology or what the shit then you're wasting your time."

"Can you help him." CJ asked, sending his own glare at the other man.

"Depends if you let me." He snapped.

"I wasn't the one who locked you up." CJ replied. "I can't help him myself and from the looks of it you know him, otherwise Joker wouldn't have taunted you like that. So, I'm asking again. Will you help Tim."

"Sorry I didn't know you weren't the bastard that locked me up, I was a little too busy being unconscious." Jason glared. "'Course I'd help him." He sneered. "He's my kid brother."

"So, you're Jay." CJ nodded, walking over and undoing the jacket. "He talks very highly of you."

Jason rolled his eyes at the statement, throwing off the jacket once it was loose enough. "Give me your guns." He stated, hand out.

CJ hesitated for a moment before handing them over. "Take him home." He nodded.

Jason nodded, moving to walk past him yet turning last second and slamming the butt of the gun into the man's temple to knock him out.

CJ fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry, dude, but it'll make it look more real." The gunsman walked over to the blood on the wall, spitting in his hand before smearing the message over.

The writing on the wall had said "Thanks for the help getting JJ back Hoodie~ 😉"

Jason spit in his hand again before wiping it off on his trousers, groaning at the sight of his all white suit that was now smeared with blood. The man walked out the door with the gun in hand, now wishing he'd taken the time to change the guard and his outfits, though he was really in the mood to punch someone.

There was a guard doing rounds when he spotted the escaped red hood, quickly moving to hit the alarm.

Jason quickly moved and shot the gun, cussing at himself for not checking if the silencer was on. Yet the man almost cheered when it was and the bullet hit the man square on the hand that was reaching out toward the alarm.

The guard cried out as he grabbed his injured hand, hugging it to his chest as he turned to warn the others.

Jason had already got to him though, kicking him in the face to try and get him to black out.

The guard fell to the ground with a thud, falling unconscious before he hit the floor with a thud.

Jason sighed before making his way down the hall again, silently and a lot more cautious than before.

There were more guards patrolling the halls, keeping an eye out since the kid had escaped/been kidnapped.

Jason cussed as he walked silently through the halls, keeping his footsteps light as he debated whether or not to strip down from the blindingly White costume to just be somewhat blending into the shadows.

The guards didn't see him as they kept walking down the halls.

Jason raised an eyebrow at the guards idiocy to not even notice the starch white while he slipped out of the isolation cells and into the main area.

The main area was empty save for a single guard at the door.

Jason kept to the entrance from the hall, wanting to time it right to not have other prisoners yelling shit at him and alerting the guards.

The guard was distracted with something on his phone not notching the other.

Jason took a quick breath before running into a sprint across the open area, ignoring the sudden loud yells from inmates around him. He just needed to get the jump on this guard...

"Oh, shut up!" the guard yelled, starting to turn to see what the yelling was about.

The gunner slammed his fist into the man's face, hearing the pop of a jaw before kneeing him in the gut at the same time. He didn't want to waste precious ammo on this.

The guard fell to the ground with a thud, falling unconscious with a groan of pain.

Jason sighed before walking out of the hall, relaxing his shoulders lightly at the stop of yelling

The hall was empty from any guards, everyone trying to find where the clowns went.

Jason sighed in relief before running down and out of the final hallway, dashing quickly through the lobby while ignoring the shouts of the front desk and the now blaring alarms. The man shot through the front doors, shooting the glass as it blew up the doors and windows to cause panic and a scene.

The guards were scrambling to go after him, trying to make sure no one was hurt as they rushed around.

Jason darted down the path, tossing the gun to the side from the lack of ammo. The man then ran and jumped into a tree, crouching on one of the branches in wait for one of the guards to come by so they could 'trade' clothing.

It wasn't long before a group of guards came outside and split up, trying to find the escapees.

Jason quietly jumped down, grabbing one of them from behind with his hand over his mouth before slamming the man's head into the tree. The guard struggled against him before falling unconscious.

Jason dragging him out of sight before stripping them both and putting on the man's uniform, leaving his back in the branches.

Another guard came running by, searching for the escapee.

"Saw him heading that way." Jason stated, pointing back and not even trying to hide his face except for the hat that capped his white streak. Rule one of escaping, don't make it obvious.

The guard nodded and took off running in the direction he pointed, pulling out his radio and calling for back up.

Jason took the chance to run to the opposite side of the yard, coming into the garage with the police cars. He walked up to the security and scanned in his stolen ID. 

"Here for a car to circle the perimeter for the escapee." He told the system which opened the doors for him. Jason then slipped into the undercover car that looked regular from the outside and like an actual cop car on the interior.

The guards outside were running around trying to find Jason and any clues on where the two jesters went.

Jason zoomed out of the complex, having taken the hat off as he rolled down the windows, saluting to the guards just for the heck of it.

One of the guards turned in time and saw him driving by, cursing as they started for their cars to go after him.

Jason smirked. He'd lose them on the roads. The man floored the petal before flying toward the city. He hopped onto one of the freeways before making it off the exit and onto city streets.

The guards had lost sight of him, splitting up to scour the city for him.

Jason slowed the car down, blending back into the city cars. He came to a stop at a random parking lot before he slipped out, having changed into one of the scrap uniforms for undercover workers.

No one on the streets questioned him as they went about their business.


	18. ~Laugh the Pain Away~

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

Jason zoomed out of the complex, having taken the hat off as he rolled down the windows, saluting to the guards just for the heck of it.

One of the guards turned in time and saw him driving by, cursing as they started for their cars to go after him.

Jason smirked. He'd lose them on the roads. The man floored the petal before flying toward the city. He hopped onto one of the freeways before making it off the exit and onto city streets.

The guards had lost sight of him, splitting up to scour the city for him.

Jason slowed the car down, blending back into the city cars. He came to a stop at a random parking lot before he slipped out, having changed into one of the scrap uniforms for undercover workers.

No one on the streets questioned him as they went about their business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason made his way back to the manor, begrudgingly as he slammed the door of to the entrance open and closed.

"Todd," Damian greeted the gunner. "Where is Drake?"

"Jester and his bitch." Jason glared, walking past the boy before opening the clockwork entrance to the cave, keeping himself from punching it. Just barely.

"How can I help?" Damian asked following after him into the dark cave.

"Why would you want to, demon spawn?" Jason questioned, walking into the elevator.

"Father hasn't been acting himself and this Drake would have been our brother had the jesters not taken him." Damian replied stepping in after him. "No one deserves to be stuck with that madman."

"No, no one does." Jason agreed, leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"So? How can I help?" Damian asked again.

"Occupy your father." Jason stated, walking out of the elevator. "Don't let him get the notice of Tim's and my escape." He listed. "And don't mention a word about this to Grayson."

"Of course. Why can't I tell Grayson?" Damian asked, following after him.

Jason sighed, brushing hair from his face before grabbing a gun. "Reasons." He stated, not wanting to ruin the demon spawns loyalty for the acrobatic idiot.

"-Tt-" Damian scoffed, but nodded. "Fine."

Jason nodded in acceptance of the boys agreement. "Good."

"Just get going before I change my mind." Damian scoffed.

Jason rolled his eyes before quickly stripping from the guard uniform and into his vigilante outfit he'd grabbed moments ago in the open vicinity.

Damian had turned to go to the computer, wanting to help locate the jesters. And find any source of trouble to keep his father occupied. 

Jason quickly changed and got ready, cussing out when he realized his most recent helmet was still at the asylum.

Damian was able to pinpoint a location for the jesters and pulled it up on the map for Jason.

Jason glanced at the screen after putting on the helmet and finishing loading his guns. "Thanks, Dami." He muttered under breath.

Damian just nodded in reply and sent the coordinates to him as well before deleting all traces from the computer.

Jason nodded in thanks before grabbing another one of Bruce's random bikes in the cave since his was left back at the asylum as well. The man started the engine after pulling up the coordinates. 

"You know what to do." He stated to the boy before pulling out of the cave at a breakneck speed.

Damian had nodded silently and started to set things up to keep Bruce busy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PoorLittleTimmy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doors of the room opened again as Joker waltzed in, swaying with each stride. The sound having made Tim look up at him, too tired to try and sit up.

The suited jester walked over to the boy, grabbing him by the hair and holding him up to match their eyes. "Our guest will be here soon little JJ~ We need to put on a show for him shall we?"

"W-what kind of show?" Tim asked, struggling to speak passed the pain.

The jester grinned before turning. He started to walk back toward the door while he still had his fingers grabbing the boys hair and dragging him behind.

Tim stumbled after him, trying to walk to lessen the pain from the other dragging him by his hair. "W-where are we going?"

"To the show room of course!" Joker announced. He finally got to the room, tossing Tim in. The walls were stained with mold from water.

Tim was too weak from bud and lou's attack to catch himself, and so he went tumbling to the floor. The jester walked back toward the boy. He grabbed his hair again before dragging him over like a rag doll to the metal table.

Tim whimpered softly as he weakly tried to pull away, not liking the sight of the table again. He didn't want to be here anymore, he couldn't take it. Not again.

The Joker was stronger than him in the boys weak state. He threw the boy up onto the table before quickly strapping him down.

"P-please! I promise I'll be good!" Tim begged, tears forming in his eyes as he weakly fought against the restraints.

"Good boy~" The Joker hissed, holding the boys cheek with one hand before poking the boy in the eye with his thumb.

Tim screamed out from the pain in his cheeks and eye, trying to pull his head away from the other. Joker kept his face tight in his hands. He moved one of his fingers up the boys face slowly. He then took two fingers to force the boys other eye open.

Tim stared up at him horrified, trying to move his head away again as a small whimper slipped passed his lips. "Please don't.." He begged, voice small and weak.

The jester leant down to the boys face. He searched the boys eye with his own before blowing into it. Tim instinctively tried to blink, his eye watering slightly from the contact.

Joker kept his fingers tight to keep the boys eyes open. He then moved his opposite thumb back toward his left eye. The jester traced it around the boys eye before moving it closer.

Tim followed the movement with his eye, panic raising as it got closer. "J-Joker, stop. Please!" He begged.

Joker scowled. "What have I told you to call me?" He hissed. The man put his thumb back onto the others eye, pressing down on the organ.

Tim cried out at the pain, trying desperately to get his head away from the other. "I'm sorry Dad! I-I didn't mean it!" He cried.

"Tell your Daddy how sorry you are~" Joker went on, still pressing against the eye before slowly moving it around.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I won't do it again!" Tim promised, crying as he gave up trying to pull away. "Please, it hurts daddy!"

Joker shook his head. He released the boys eye with a small scrap of the nail before pulling his hand back. He cupped the boys face, squishing his cheeks together before forcing his mouth open. "Tell Daddy how much you love him~"

Tim cried as his eye shut, being unable to see through it. "I-I love Daddy." he cried, struggling to get the words out with him holding his mouth open.

"Good boy~" Joker said again, opening and closing Tim's jaw before snapping it shut.

Tim flinched and closed his other eye as more tears ran down his face mixing with the blood from his cheeks and the cut under his eye.

The jester trailed his finger up the boys face, going over his nose with his nail scrapping the boys skin.

Tim whimpered softly, not daring to open his eyes again. "I'm sorry Daddy, JJ loves Daddy." He cried softly. "Please don't hurt JJ."

"That's what Daddy wanted to hear." He answered. "Now will you be a good boy while the guests are here?"

Tim nodded in reply. "JJ, be good. Promise!"

"Good~" Joker purred.

"W-who coming?" Tim asked, slowly opening his one good eye.

"A friend~" Joker smirked. He held Tim's face again. "Someone who wont leave alive~ Isn't that right, JJ~"

"If Daddy wants." Tim cried softly, still not sure if he was planning to have more 'fun' with him before the other got there.

"Good~" He said once again.

"W-what you do now?" Tim asked quietly, looking up at him with his one eye.

Joker grinned, putting his finger on a bloody part of Tim's face before moving the finger to the boys eye that was shut. He drew a small red tear with the blood before blowing on the boys face to dry it off.

Tim furrowed his brows in confusion as he watched the other with his good eye.

Joker then grabbed the boy by the nose. He pinched it between his index in middle finger before wiggling it back and forth. "Lets go get everything prepared~"

"G-get what prepared?" Tim asked confused.

"For our guest! Geez you forget a lot!" Joker laughed, smacking Tim on the forehead.

Tim frowned as he flinched away from the other subconsciously. "What we do?"

Joker shrugged before untying the boy. He grabbed him by the hair and forced him to stand. "Well, we'll need a bunch of explosives!"

Tim yelped as he tried to stand on his own, his hands going up to his head. "E-explosives?" He stuttered in fear.

"Of course~ What other way shall we treat our little Hoodie?" Joker grinned, pulling Tim along.

"Hoodie? Y-you wanna hurt Jay?" Tim squeaked as he was forced to follow him.

"Of course~ Its tradition! So~ You'll kill him off this time." Joker grinned.

"B-but JJ don't wanna hurt hoodie." Tim frowned.

"Does JJ need Daddy to teach him again?" Joker glared at the boy. It contrasting to the smile on his face.

"Please don't make JJ hurt." Tim frowned. "JJ like hoodie."

"So does Daddy~ But a relationship is made from pain. Isn't that right JJ~" he taunted, pinching the boy's cheek again.

Tim whimpered softly and looked up at him with his one eye, his vision blurred by unshed tears.

The Joker then turned around and dragged Tim again by the hair. He had a slight jump in his step as he went along.

Tim stumbled after him, tripping and crying out as more pressure was added to his head from Joker still holding his hair. "Hurts Daddy." He whimpered softly.

"Will JJ be a good boy and kill Hoodie?" Joker challenged, tugging his hair again.

"JJ don't want kill." Tim replied softly with another yelp.

"Does JJ want punishment?" Joker questioned, pulling Tim's hair again enough to hold him off of the floor.

"Don't make JJ kill." Tim cried softly. "Please."

"Are you disobeying Daddy?" Joker questioned.

"JJ won't hurt hoodie!" Tim replied voice stronger then he thought possible. "Won't do it!"

Joker sighed shaking his head. "And I thought we would have more time to spice up the place." The man then started walking back to the other room, keeping a tight hold on Tim's hair.

Tim closed his eye again and waited for them to reach the room.

The jester tossed him onto the table again, strapping him down before going up to the others face, just an inch apart. "Let's see~ Let's see~" He taunted. The man backed up a bit again before forcing Tim's blinded eye open.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked frantically, he opened his good eye and tried to see what was happening.

The man back off a bit before holding up his other hand. A syringe in place. He moved it closer to the boys blinded eye.

"D-daddy?" Tim whimpered. "What you do?"

"Daddy is just gonna make JJ happy again." The joker insisted. He finally plunged the syringe in the middle of the boys pupil, pressing down on it and releasing the joker toxin into the boys eye.

Tim's screams turned to laughter as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"See! Isn't JJ happy?" Joker cackled. The man took his hand away from the boys face. The syringe still sticking out of the others eye,

Tim couldn't answer, his laughter mixing with his sobs. He could still feel the needle in his eye.

The jester finally pulled the needle out. He saw how the boys eye was now broken. His pupil torn and eye lifeless.

"Hurts... Haha... Daddy..." Tim laughed, more tears running down his face as he struggled to breathe through the laughter.

Joker grinned before cupping the boys face in his hands again. "Just laugh away the pain JJ~"

"P-please.. Hahahah." Tim laughed, feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

Joker grinned at the boy, unstrapping him from the table. "That was pure Smilex JJ! Be proud you're one of a few to ever see it!"

Tim curled up on his side, laughing as he clutched at his chest.

The jester laughed himself. He threw the syringe to the side before walking over to the other with his crazy eyes.

Tim looked up at him with tears streaming down his face, his laughter causing him to choke.

The man then picked up the boy by the hair again, dragging him along once more. "Now will JJ do as Daddy says?~"

"N-no!" Tim laughed, stumbling along again.

Joker stopped. He grabbed Tim by the neck and pushed him on and up the wall. "What was that JJ~?"

"N-no!" Tim replied, struggling to breathe through his laughter and the hand around his neck.

"Must I teach you again?" Joker questioned, tilting his head.

"W-won't hurt Jay!" Tim struggled to get the words out.

Joker sighed, shaking his head. The jester threw the boy down, putting his foot on top of the boys face, pressing down. Tim tried to push his foot off his face, struggling under him as he continued to laugh and sob in pain.

The jester pushed down harder on the boys face. "Now JJ tell me what you will do~"

"W-won't hurt Jay!" Tim struggled to say through his laughs.

The Joker kicked the boy in the face. "Wrong answer!"

Tim coughed through his laughter, spitting out blood at the others foot. The jester grabbed Tim's neck again, yanking him upward. Tim was too weak to fight back, his eyes slowly closing as his laughs turned into strangled breaths.

The Joker threw him to the ground again, stepping hard on the boys crotch. "Now tell Daddy. What. You. Will. Do." He put more pressure with each word

Tim cried out, trying to push his foot off him. "JJ, h-help!" He cried out.

"Help me kill him~"

"JJ Help!" Tim nodded.

Joker smirked, pressing down hard again before moving his foot. He grabbed Tim by the hair again and yanked him to his feet. "Good boy~"

Tim cried through his strangled laughter, stumbling to his feet.

Joker grinned, pulling the boy forward before releasing him. "Come JJ."

Tim nodded softly, walking forward as he felt himself swaying causing him to stumble.

The door to the main room opened as a shrilly voice echoed in the halls. "Puddin'! I'm home~"

Tim tripped and fell to his hands and knees, his breaths ragged as he started losing consciousness from his laughter.

"M-mommy?"

Harley popped her head around the corner. Her hair messy and clad in an orange jumpsuit. Bloodstains on her face. She twirled around the corner before going up to Joker and wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. The girl then kissed his forehead again before crouching by her 'son.' She ruffled his hair before picking him up like a cradle. 

"So how have my two boys been~?"

Tim was fighting to stay conscious as his laughter got worse, the boy struggling to breathe as he clutched onto her arm for help.

"Aww quiet down JJ, Momma's ears are still ringing from the security bells." She teased.

"S-smilex... Hahaha.." Tim struggled to say, more tears running down his face. "H-help.."

The woman shook her head. She pet his hair, lightly. "Aww what'd ya do to make Mista J mad~" She questioned.

"S-said..hahaha... N-no..." Tim struggled to get out, his eyes closing as his head fell to rest on her shoulder.

"Open your eyes now JJ~" She said softly in her accent, having seen something peculiar. The Joker had already left the room to make preparations.

Tim managed to force his eyes open and looked up at her, more tears running down his cheeks as he was reminded he can't see through his one eye.

Harley sat down, cupping his face gingerly in her hands. The girls messy blonde hair falling as she looked down at him. "Aww, JJ, you went and made Mista J angry." She sighed shaking her head at his broken pupil.

"C-can't..hahahaha... B-breathe.. Hahahah..." Tim gasped, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Harley shook her head. She pet his hair still before shutting his eyes for him. She hushed him.

"S-scared..hahahaha... M-mommy..." Tim cried softly, clutching onto her sleeve.

"You'll live, JJ~" She shushed. "Just let it all out."

"H-Hurts... Hahahaha..." Tim laughed, snuggling closer to her.

"Don't speak." She shushed, giggling lightly at the boy before kissing his forehead where the tattoo was placed.

Tim whimpered as another laugh slipped passed his lips. "M-mommy.." He cried through his laughter.

"Don't speak." She whispered again, brushing the hair from his forehead to reveal the tattoo even more, her fingers gingerly touching the bottom of his broken eye.

Tim cried softly as he felt his consciousness fading, his body going limp in the others arms as he faded into the darkness.

The girl picked him up again, bouncing him in her arms as she jumped with her steps. Harley brought him back to his room, laying him down on the scratchy mattress before pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders. It didn't matter if they got blood on them. They were already stained brown.

Tim's breathing was strangled in his sleep as even in unconsciousness he was being forced to laugh, more tears streaming down his face as he slept.

The woman wiped the tears from his cheeks before kissing the tender skin of his forehead once more. She glanced to the side with a sigh before pulling out a syringe from under her clothing when she'd stolen back some of her weapons. The jester injected it into his arm only giving him a fourth of the dose to not make Joker suspicious of why the Smilex wasn't working anymore. 

"Sleep tight, sugar~"

Tim's breaths slowly calmed as his laughs slowed to only the occasional chuckle.

The woman ruffled his hair before walking toward the door. She blew a kiss. "Bye, bye JJ~"

Tim snuggled back into the mattress, subconsciously pulling the blanket closer as he slept.


	19. ~Shatter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! The final chapter begins now!!  
> I recommend grabbing the tissues for this one~
> 
> Possible trigger: a character has a mental break and snaps. (Can't go into detail without spoiling) Be careful and take care of yourselves!!!

~Previously on Smiling in the Dark~

Tim cried softly as he felt his consciousness fading, his body going limp in the others arms as he faded into the darkness.

The girl picked him up again, bouncing him in her arms as she jumped with her steps. Harley brought him back to his room, laying him down on the scratchy mattress before pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders. It didn't matter if they got blood on them. They were already stained brown.

Tim's breathing was strangled in his sleep as even in unconsciousness he was being forced to laugh, more tears streaming down his face as he slept.

The woman wiped the tears from his cheeks before kissing the tender skin of his forehead once more. She glanced to the side with a sigh before pulling out a syringe from under her clothing when she'd stolen back some of her weapons. The jester injected it into his arm only giving him a fourth of the dose to not make Joker suspicious of why the Smilex wasn't working anymore.

"Sleep tight, sugar~"

Tim's breaths slowly calmed as his laughs slowed to only the occasional chuckle.

The woman ruffled his hair before walking toward the door. She blew a kiss. "Bye, bye JJ~"

Tim snuggled back into the mattress, subconsciously pulling the blanket closer as he slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WelcomeToTheEnd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason got to the location, eyes narrowed as he shut off his bike. The man walked toward the building. He only noticed the one door he'd gone running from with Tim in arms some time ago. He opened the same door silently. Jason slipped through the door, sticking to the shadows as he tried to silently stalk through the halls.

Joker had gone to find JJ, wanting him to be the one to kill off the gunner.

Joker made it to JJ's room and threw the door open, laughing as the small jester jumped awake. His laughs having calmed enough for him to breathe.

"Glad to see you're feeling better JJ~" He laughed. "Its time to make Daddy proud!"

Jason's ears twitched at the laughter, an invulnerable shiver running down his spine. The man shook his head to stop the dreadful thoughts before going toward the sound.

Tim didn't answer just focused on trying to breathe. Joker walked forward with a tsk and grabbed his injured arm, yanking the boy to his feet and making him cry out in pain as the jester laughed at him.

Jason made his way down the hall, following the noise until he finally came up to it. He glanced at the open door, gun at the ready.

Joker was holding Tim up in front of him, using him as a human shield. "Well hello hoodie~ so glad you could join us!" joker laughed.

The vigilante finally turned around the corner. He held his gun up and at the ready, pointing it at the Joker.

"Ah, ah, ah." Joker tsked, his own gun pointed at Tim's head. "Drop your weapons Hoodie~"

"J-Jay?" Tim whimpered softly, his arm bloody and limp at his side.

Jason clenched his teeth at the other. He lowered the gun slowly, narrowing his eyes at the other from the inside of the helmet.

"Good boy~" Joker taunted. "Now drop your little toys."

The vigilante glared as he just let go of the gun in his hands.

"Good boy hoodie~" Joker laughed, pushing the gun to the back of Tim's head. "Pick it up JJ~ You know what to do next~"

Jason moved his hands to the side, one finger slipping into a pocket as he slowly used the pinkie to pull out another item.

Tim slowly bent down and picked up the gun, looking back at Joker with tears in his eyes. "JJ don't wanna..."

Joker smirked. "JJ is gonna do what Daddy tells him too, right?" The man questioned, flicking the safety back and forth on the gun in his hand.

Jason used the distraction to pull out a small blade without a handle. It was his old knife that broke and needed repairing.

"... Hoodie.." Tim slowly looked backe at the other, having to turn his head fully to see him because of us blind eye. "Brother. JJ won't hurt Hoodie!"

Jason's eyes considerately widened at the boys broken eye. His eyes narrowing even farther. He got the blade ready between his fingers, ignoring the slight cut he gave himself.

The jester shook his head. He put the gun against the boys back of the neck before moving one hand around the boys shoulder. He helped him hold the gun before forcing Tim's finger on top of the trigger.

"N-no! Won't hurt Jay!" Tim cried, trying to lower his arm again.

Joker kept his arm up, moving so the gun was perfectly pointed at the other. "Just pull the trigger, JJ~" He whispered. "It will put him at rest. He wont have to deal with someone like you. Come home to us, JJ~" He said in a voice imitating someone kind.

Tim had tears running down his cheeks as her looked at Jason, feeling like a burden and a nuisance. "He won't hurt?" He whispered softly, finger slipping on the trigger and gun firing.

Jason watched it was a tactical eye. He slipped his hand out holding the blade between his two fingers before it slammed into the bullet. The man had just gotten his body out of the way enough so that the broken metal was only stabbing him in the side instead of a primary organ. Though it still hurt like hell. The man pulled out the knife piece, the rest laying shattered on the floor. He puled out his backup gun before shooting the gun from Tim's hands.

Tim dropped the gun with a small cry, cradling his hand to his chest.

The vigilante glared at the jester. They both had guns up now, Jason's pointing at Joker and Jokers at Tim.

Tim looked between the two, his gaze stopping on Jason. He shook his head slightly, trying to tell him to just let joker shoot him. He didn't care anymore.

"Let him go Joker." Jason hissed, cocking the gun with his one hand. They were in much closer range now as Jason kept a hand over his bleeding side.

"Now where would the fun be in that~?" Joker laughed. "I would much rather watch the both of you suffer."

"OH you have no idea." Jason grumbled, wanting to see the jester buried alive as well.

"Now JJ~ I thought we went over this already. Kill hoodie for Daddy~" joker pouted. "Unless you want another lesson in obedience~"

Tim's shoulders started shaking at the threat, his hands going up to cover his face. Jason took the jesters distraction to shoot at the Jokers face, his aim perfect. He just hoped it hit.

The joker moved as the bullet went passed, grazing his cheek. "Now that wasn't very nice."

Jason was already on the move after he'd shot the bullet. He had a knife ready in his hand before going to slash at the jester. Joker dodged, pushing Tim into the wall as he started shooting at the other.

Jason was barely able to dodge most of the bullets, cussing as one ran through his shoulder. He felt it pass out the side since he was so close. At least he didn't have to dig around to pull a bullet out... yet. The man threw the knife at the jester, a second and third thrown to the left and right of him before he even could dodge the first.

Joker wasn't able to dodge them all and one embedded in his shoulder, making him drop his gun as a small cry from his right. One of the blades now sticking out of Tim's arm.

Jason cussed again before slamming his fist into the jesters gut. He shoved him to the ground, grinning from behind the mask as he did so. The man knelt over Joker shooting both of the mans arms so they wouldn't move. His foot crushing one of his legs and the other keeping down the last limb. Jason threw off his helmet, only the mask keeping his identity hidden though everyone in the room knew it. He shoved the gun into the others mouth.

"OH how I'm going to enjoy this." He grinned still.

Joker just laughed as he looked up at the other daring him to do it.

"J-Jay?" came Tim's terrified voice as he slowly walked over to him. "We go home now? Please?"

"Shut up." Jason growled, forcing the gun farther into the Jokers mouth. His breathing was getting heavy while his body started shaking from his adrenaline.

Tim flinched back, curling in on himself with a soft cry. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Joker just laughed as he watched the other cowering away from Jason in fear.

"Don't get distracted." Jason growled. His hands shaking while he used both to grip the gun. Images of blood and this man- no this monster torturing him flashing through his mind. The laughter echoing in his ears. "Stop it!" He yelled. "Stop messing with my head!" The man yelled again before pulling the trigger.

The clowns laughs were finally silenced as blood spattered around the room, mixing with the blood of the terrified little boy trying to hide in the corner as he cried, his arm limp at his side as blood pooled around him from the dagger in his arm.

Jason's breathing was heavy before it started to turn to laughter. Almost as though he'd been injected with pure Smilex, "You wanted me to do this?! Didn't you?!" He yelled, pulling the trigger until the gun emptied. The sound of the gun firing echoed around the room a good sixteen more times before you could only hear the sound of the trigger clicking and the laughter of the man on top of the corpse. His figure was covered in blood on the front. The man threw the gun across the room after a few more times of pulling an empty trigger. He slammed his fists to the ground before screaming.

"J-Jason..." Tim hiccupped, looking over at the other scared. "Not hurt right?"

"Shut up!" He screamed, slamming his fists on the floor repeatedly. "Just stop laughing at me!" He yelled, tears coming to eyes as they soaked his domino mask, the blood running down his face as it mixed with tears. "You wanted this..." He whispered. "You wanted me to crack!" He yelled, pulling out another knife.

He was still on top of the carcass as he stabbed the mans bloody chest over and over before throwing the knife to the side again and falling back. He held himself up with his hands. He slowly sat up, shakily looking at his hands that wouldn't focus in his vision due to his head spinning and his trembling nerves. He'd snapped.

Tim watched him with tears streaming down his face as he managed to crawl over to the other, wrapping his trembling arm around his shoulders. "J-Jay. He's gone." Tim cried. "Can't hurt no more."

"Don't touch me!" The man yelled. He yanked himself out of the others hold, falling back once again before crawling away slowly. "Do-Don't touch me." He whimpered, moving a hand to cover his mouth. The man then noticed the blood covering it and himself. His eyes widened before he moved his hands to his hair, pulling on the locks. "Get out of my head!" He screeched, laughter still ringing in his ears.

"Jason! Stop!" Tim cried, unable to move back over to him from the pain shooting through his whole body. "Please! It's okay now! Won't hurt you anymore!"

Jason shook his head, still pulling his hair. The white streaks fell in front of his face. Though, now they were a bright red and dripping with left over blood. He screamed again. "NO! Stop... just stop..." He got quieter in his screaming. The man slowly stood on shaking legs. He'd completely forgotten about the injuries to his shoulder and side as he walked. The man swaying while he did so toward the door.

"Come out." He hissed in a dark voice, blood of the Joker dripping from his chin and hands while he glared from behind the mask at the doorway, a new knife at the ready in his palm.

"What'd you do to my puddin!" Harley screeched, her own gun raised at the man. "How dare you hurt my mistah J!"

The man had a dark glare. His posture slouched and you could just see the aura emanating around him. He tsked at her before throwing his knife at her shaking body. He followed the blade behind swiftly before pulling out two knifes, one for bullet deflecting and the other to attack her with.

Harley screamed as she shot at the other, blinded by her rage and grief for her fallen lover.

The man easily dodged her bullets from their lack of aim. The man plunged his knife into her chest between her breasts before slitting her throat. His vendetta wasn't against her. The man dropped her lifeless body to the floor, both knifes sticking out of it. He stood silent in the doorframe.

"M-mommy...?" Tim whimpered as he slowly crawled over to her. "Mommy wake up?"

Jason turned around. He held a gun toward the small boy. His hands shaking. "You're... You're one of them aren't you?" He whispered, eyes fierce with fear behind them. He was scared of himself.

Tim's eyes widened as he saw the gun pointed at his face, his shoulders shaking in fear of the other. "J-Jason...?" He cried softly. "It's Timmy... No hurt you..."

The boy shook his head. He was shaking still. The man stepped back subconsciously while still furiously shaking his head. "No... no you... You're one of them..." He whimpered, his voice cracking with every syllable. His eyes were wide while he stared at the others blood stained suit. How he was worried about the dead jester. "He's one of them..." The man voiced his thoughts, finger twitching on the trigger.

"Jay please." Tim whimpered. "Go home... Timmy wanna go home..." He cried softly.

"Shut up!" He yelled. His finger pulled the trigger without him realizing it. The bullets sound echoed through the room. Jason had already closed his eyes.

Tim's eyes widened as the bullet pierced his chest, he raised his shaking hands to touch the wound as a single tear rolled down his cheek, the boy falling forward with a small whimper. "Jay... Hurts..." He cried softly.

Jason shook his head again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He kept yelling repeatedly. Each sentence finished by the sound of the bullet launching.

Tim started coughing up blood, the warm liquid running down his chin as he looked up at the other with dulling eyes. "Timmy... Loves... Jay..." He struggled to say as he started choking on his own blood.

Jason didn't hear him. His heart was thundering in his ears. The echo of the bullets still racking his mind. The loudest sound was the laughter in his mind. He dropped the gun to the floor. His knees gave in while he covered his ears with his hands. The man screamed again.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall gave Tim some hope for his brother, he smiled softly as his eyes closed one last time hearing the familiar voice of Nightwing. His big brother would look after Jason. Tim could rest now...

"Jason!?" Dick yelled running into the room and seeing all the blood and death. "What... What happened..?"

Jason froze at the voice. He then spun around on his back, holding his arms out. His hands in the form of holding a gun, though there was nothing in his hold. "Stay away!" He screamed, blood covering him. His mask had fallen half off his face from the dripping blood which was now dried, his skin a sickly red and brown.

"LittleWing... It's me Dickie." He said softly, slowly approaching him as he took his mask off. "I won't hurt you. It's okay now, you're safe Jason."

"Stay away!" He screeched again, body trembling at the max. His eyes filled with fear while he shook his head. "Don't... don't move." He whispered, still holding out the imaginary weapon. Though it was his minds only defense.

"Jason you need to calm down." Dick whispered softly, kneeling down in front of him. "No one is going to hurt you. You're safe."

"No..." His eyes widened, his finger subconsciously trying to pull the trigger of the gun. "No! Get away!" He yelled again, closing his eyes. Jason wanted the sound of bullets once again. He wanted to hear the sound of the trigger. Feel the knock-back. He wanted to feel safe.

Dick looked at him sadly and wrapped his arms around his little brother, holding him to his chest. "You are safe Jason. I'm here to take you home."

"Get off of me.." He whimpered, shrinking in the other's hold. "You'll deceive me too..." The man didn't resist the hold though, his hands were still shaped like a gun as his mind raced with thoughts of tragedy. The image of Tim dying finally making its way to his mind. He's eyes watered while he slowly stopped tensing. Before he cried. Jason clutched onto the others shirt with his bloody hands. HIs tears marked his face with lines of lighter blood. "They-... They wanted... Did this..." He cried. His face was dug into the others suit.

"Shh, it's okay now Jason. They can't hurt you anymore." Dick consoled softly, pulling the other closer as he gently started to rock them. "You're safe now."

Jason shook his head. "Don't leave me..." He whimpered, images of the jesters dead at his feet coming to mind. He should be happy. He should be grinning. All he felt was pain. Why? Why did this happen to him? He pulled harder on Dick's suit. Jason's tears cascaded while he sobbed.

"Never." Dick promised softly. "I'll never leave you alone LittleWing." He looked around the room as he held the sobbing teen, his eyes landing on a lifeless lump in the corner. Dick felt his heart shatter at the sight, he wasn't fast enough. He failed his baby bird again. "Timmy?" He whispered softly, his voice cracking.

Jason froze at the statement. "Let go of me." He said in an emotionless voice, tears slowly stopping.

Dick slowly let the other go hesitantly, looking down at him sadly.

Jason stood, only then feeling how much he'd strained his injuries. He glanced over the room, eyes loosing emotions as well before he started toward the door, stumbling.

"Jason? Where are you going?" Dick asked, quickly getting to his feet to follow the other.

Jason glanced lazily at the blood that stained the floor where he stood. The man started walking again without answering, stepping over Harley's lifeless body.

"Jason!" Dick called, going after him and grabbing his arm.

Jason turned to look at him. His face was void of emotion. The mask had completely fallen. His face stained with the blood of the jesters, some having come off from the crying fest. He stood with a placid look on his face, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead from the amount of liquid he'd been exposed to. He glared toward the other.

"What?" He questioned, though it sounded more like a demand.

"What... What happened?" Dick asked softly. "Where are you going?"

Jason gave him a dead stare. "I'm leaving." He answered, leaving the first question hanging in the air.

"We... We gotta take Timmy home..." Dick stated, voice cracking. "We can't just leave him here..."

Jason glanced at the body, his heart stung before he forced his emotions to shut off again. The man tried to rip his arm from the others hold, only to realize it was the arm with the bullet wound.

"Jason... Please.." Dick whimpered softly, not letting go of his arm.

"I wont... I can't..." He whispered, trying to tug himself out of the others hold, ignoring the pain shooting through him.

Dick let his arm go looking at him sadly. "You are hurt..."

Jason grasped his arm with his other hand to keep his shoulder from moving, putting pressure on his side wound as well. "Shut up..." He turned his head away, tears leaking from his eyes and falling down his chin before dropping to the blood stained floor. "Just... just shut up..."

Dick just wrapped his arms around him again as his own tears fell.

Jason bit his lip. It was all his fault. He'd been scared. He hadn't felt like that since his own death. Now he did that to his predecessor. He'd done it to someone innocent.

"It's gonna be okay." Dick cried silently as he held his little brother close protectively.

Jason shook his head. "No... No it wont be..." He whispered.

"It will. We will get through this." Dick whispered softly, he had pressed the batsignal on his glove as he held his LittleWing.

"You don't know..." Jason said, shaking his head. "Y-You don't know!" He yelled, trying to pull out of the mans hold again. "Why can't anyone just leave me alone?!"

Dick just tightened his hold on the other, refusing to let go. "I do know Jason!" His voice cracked. "I'm not stupid... I looked around the room..." He cried softly.

"B-Bu I-I killed him..." The man whimpered. His knees gave out, the only thing supporting him was the others tight hold. Jason's shoulder stung in pain, yet he didn't comment on it. He shouldn't have that luxury. He should be dead.

"You didn't know it was him." Dick stated softly as he slowly lowered them to the ground again. "We'll get through this Jason.. It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"Why am I still alive?" He whispered, digging his nails into his skin on his arms. "I shouldn't be alive..."

"Don't say that." Dick's voice broke as he pulled him closer. "I can't lose you too... Not again."

Jason shook his head. He was about to argue when a small gasp was heard from behind him. The culprit's presence making Jason freeze and body tense.

Dick looked up at the noise and felt as the flood gates opened, tears rolling down his cheeks as he opened his mouth to speak but only a small squeak came out. He clung tighter to Jason, not wanting him to disappear.

The person walked forward, cape fluttering behind him at the motion. He knelt down beside the two, setting a hand on their shoulders. "Calm down, Grayson." Robin tried to console, rubbing his shoulder lightly. Even for him and being an ex-assassin, the sight before him was a bit... much.

Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking back up at him. "I need you to take Jay out of here." he whispered softly his voice cracking with emotion.

Damian nodded moving to try and help Jason stand. The man just clung onto Dick; eyes still running. "No!" He yelled, clutching onto the Nightwing.

"Jay, it's time to go home. I need you to go with Dami so I can get Timmy." Dick whispered softly, gently rubbing his back comfortingly.

"No..." He whimpered, pulling closer. "You-You said..."

"... Alright, we'll move once you are ready." Dick replied softly. "I did promise I wouldn't leave you and I'm not going anywhere."

Jason nodded, feeling weak. He knew he shouldn't be acting that way, yet he couldn't help it.

"I got you LittleWing, you are safe now." Dick whispered softly, gently rocking them. "I love you, no matter what."

"How?" The man whimpered. "Wh-why? Why do you- I killed...."

"That wasn't you." Dick assured softly. "I will always love you because you're my little brother Jason, nothing will ever change that."

Jason slowly nodded, tears still falling while he clutched onto the other. What did he have to live for now? His second life's goal was to kill the jesters. What would he do with himself now?

"I got you LittleWing, I got you." Dick whispered softly, gently rocking them.

Damian watched from behind. Not sure how to help or act in this situation. He glanced over at the jester's dead bodies again with a silent sigh. "Father is not going to be happy..." He muttered.

"That's not important right now." Dick mumbled softly.

Damian nodded with a soft sigh again. He walked over to the woman's body, seeing as it was the least wrecked.

"Damian, you should get out of here. You shouldn't see this." Dick whispered softly.

Damian sent a small glare at the others. "In contrast, I believe it is you two who shouldn't be here." He stated bluntly. "Just get out of here, I can take care of the corpses." Damian stated, pulling his hood down.

"Dami no... You shouldn't... You shouldn't meet him like this..." Dick whispered softly.

Damian shook his head, looking over at the bloody mess in the corner. "I didn't." He said softly. His own voice surprised even him as he knelt down. "You shared his personality well enough for me to know what he was like." The boy said in a light voice, trying to calm the elder down. He noticed how the marksman had gone out cold.

"We just got him back..." Dick's voice broke. "We just...oh gosh! He's gone! Timmy is gone!" Dick clutched onto the boy in his arms, burying his face in Jason's shoulder as he sobbed.

Damian lightly rubbed Dicks shoulder, highly confused on what to do as he stood their awkwardly. "How about you get Todd out of here?" He said softly, then resisting a face palm. Did he really just ask that to someone having a mental break down?!

"I can't... I can't leave him!" Dick sobbed. "Not again."

"Grayson... Todd shouldn't be alone right now... Let me have my own time with big brother..." Damian kept himself from cringing at the words, his eyes subconsciously flicking back over at the boy.

Dick slowly nodded, looking up at Damian sadly. "I love you Dami." He cried softly. "I'll... I'll send Bruce over... You shouldn't you shouldn't be alone either.."

Damian nodded. He moved to help Dick stand.

Dick slowly stood up with Jason in his arms bridal style, he looked back over at Tim one last time before forcing himself to start walking.

Damian walked over to the boys carcass. He fixed his gloves again before rolling the boy onto his back. Damian gave a sigh while looking at his supposed elder brothers body. He couldn't feel the pain Dick and Jason were. He couldn't care less about a stranger. A jester no doubt. The boy frowned though while wiping away the blood. He saw all the pain and scars which were inflicted on the teen. Sad, yet he just thought of it as another casualty. Just another MIA though now he turned out dead.

Dick got Jason out and started back for the cave as Bruce pulled up in the batmobile and ran inside.

Damian turned on his flashlight, inspecting the boy's body. He already knew what happened though. Jason had gone rouge and killed them all. There was nothing else to it. If there was, the participators of the crime were dead too. He saw no further reason to investigate. The boy narrowed his eyes at the corpse. He leant down over the boys face. He swore he'd seen it before. Damian pulled the boys eye open, flinching in surprise from the broken pupil.

Dick carefully got Jason onto his bike, situating him in front of him so he wouldn't fall off. He carefully slipped a helmet on Jason's head and started his bike, taking him back home.

The boy finally recognized the face. He sighed softly pushing the others bangs away from the forehead stained in tattoos.

Bruce was looking through every room trying to find Tim and Damian, his footsteps quickening when he saw the bloody footprints.

The boy wonder sighed, putting a small towelette over the young jesters face.

Bruce rounded the corner and looked at the sight in horror. "Robin... What happened here?" He asked, voice only just a whisper.

"The jesters are dead." Damian stated, standing from his kneel before facing the other. He was definitely innocent from his uniform only having small blood stains on it from touching the corpse and his cape dragging across the floor. No one could escape this mess unscathed in blood.

"Is... Where is Tim?" Bruce asked, voice shaking slightly.

Damian's eyes subconsciously flicked to the carcass he'd just covered. "He is dead." The boy said bluntly. "But Father I don't think you can handle seeing him in yours and his stat-"

Bruce pushed passed him and knelt down beside his son, slowly lifting the cloth to see his face.

Damian sighed, having caught himself. The boy -tt-'ed and rolled his eyes under the mask. "Father... Leave the bodies to me, I will dispose of them properl-"

"Enough! This is your brother Damn it! Show some respect!" Bruce snapped, pulling the small lifeless boy into his arms. "My son... I failed him again..."

Damian gave a soft sigh. Maybe if he knew the boy he'd feel more sympathetic, yet at the moment he couldn't care less about the corpse. He was a jester. From his appearance dressed like that there anyone could have mistaken him.

Bruce carefully picked up Tim and held him close to his chest as he slowly stood up. "We should take him home..." he stated simply.

Damian sighed before nodding. "I'll take care of Joker and Harley."

Bruce nodded. "Do you need any help?"

Damian shook his head, knowing his father was too mentally unstable at the moment. "I have it handled." The boy stated, moving over to the woman's dead body.

Bruce nodded simply and left the room with Tim in his arms still, carrying him back to the batmobile. Bruce gently lay the boy in the backseat and got in the front, driving him back home.

Damian gave another long sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. The boy picked up Harley's corpse before throwing it over shoulder. Since she was so much taller than him, her legs dragged on the floor.

Damian walked out of the complex, jester's bodies dragged along. He sighed before tossing them down on the floor of the entrance hall. There would need to be an autopsy. He then set a link to the GCPD with a small note attached to it with the location and a message.

"The Joker and Harley (Harleen Quinzel) are now deceased. You may take the bodies to any location of your desire. We wish that you not share the information of their passing or any blood samples found within the scene of the crime. This information is to stay confidential between the commissioner and Justice League of America. If the information is leaked in any form or way there will be dire consequences for both parties if the Injustice League or other large villain organizations catch wind."

Was all the message he sent to Commissioner Gordon. He left off who it was from, knowing that his father would be confused if he was said to have sent it and they may not be taken seriously if he knew that Robin had sent it.

Bruce pulled into the Batcave and gently got Tim from the backseat and carried him over to a bed in the medical bay, Dick patching up Jason's wounds on the opposite side of the room.

Jason seemed to jolt awake at the arrival. He pulled away from Dick subconsciously, hand on his side instinctively.

"Jay, it's okay. It's me it's Dickie." He said softly, gently putting his hand on the others shoulder. "It's okay."

Jason glanced up at the other before nodding in acknowledgement.

"Can you let me finish bandaging that up for you?" Dick asked softly, motioning to his side.

The man glanced down emotionlessly at the wound before shrugging. He ignored his own wince from the bullet wound.

"It'll just take a second." Dick promised, holding up the bandages. "I don't want that to get infected."

Jason nodded again, glaring down at the injury before looking back up at Dick again. Though all he saw was Tim holding a gun at him then the boy dead on the floor.

Dick carefully wrapped the wound and pulled Jason back into his arms, gently rubbing his back.

Jason leant his head on the others arm, "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay." Dick replied softly, gently rocking them.

Damian had finally returned to the cave. His uniform was crisp with dried blood and he'd taken off his cape to move easier with the dead bodies from before. If he wasn't part of this family he would have been questioning why he was carrying two carcasses to a... certain location to dispose of them. He sighed before walking back to change out of the uniform. He cleaned himself up in the changing area where they had recently installed a shower before walking out and toward the medical bay in his civvies.

Dick was still holding Jason, rocking him gently as he tried not to sob himself. Bruce was cleaning up the dried blood all over Tim's body, trying to keep up his stoic batman façade.

Damian stopped in the doorway as he blinked to take in the chaos. He gave another deep breath, looking over the crying and still in shock young men before watching his Father trying to address to a dead man's wounds. He closed his eyes and let his shoulders slouch from the hell that seemed to be breaking loose, though for once this hell torch wasn't caused by him. The boy new the others deserved to grieve so he walked over to his father. He placed a small hand on the others shoulder. "Father, please-"

"He deserves to be cleaned up at least." Bruce interrupted, his façade cracking at the edges as he found each new wound. "He looks so small..." He muttered under breath, having to stop and close his eyes for a second.

Damian frowned at the carcass before lightly rubbing the elders shoulder. "Maybe I can help finish cleaning him up while you go try and help comfort Grayson and Todd." He offered, jaw slightly clenched from the small amount of irritation he felt at everyone grieving the stranger. It was only natural; he didn't know nor cared about the stranger.

Bruce was hesitant to leave him but looking over at the others he slowly nodded. Walking over to Jason and Dick slowly, he gently wrapped his arms around his two boys.

Damian slowly started to wrap the dead's wounds. It wouldn't work. He knew. His father just needed compensation. They all did. All but him. He sighed again, watching as he wrapped the jesters chest in the bandages from the numerous bullet wounds to his chest. Damian also knew the bullets were still in the boys torso. There was no reason to fish them out.

Bruce gently rubbed Jason's back, trying to comfort him as he held the two close to his chest.

The assassin finished fixing up the corpse before looking at the milky white body covered in bandages. His face seemed to be at rest in an angelic state. Though Damian knew that's not how his last moments were. He was the one who'd changed the boys expression. Damian moved the hair from the corpses forehead, walking over to the side of the room before turning the temperature down so the others wouldn't see his corpse start to rot so quickly. He then walked over to the others, setting a hand on Bruce and Dicks shoulder.

Bruce didn't move, still in shock over what happened and blaming himself. Dick slowly looked up and pulled Damian into their little group hug, keeping both him and Jason close to his chest.

Damian rubbed Dicks shoulder lightly, moving to just lay his head on the others shoulder so Jason could be tucked into the elder.

Bruce looked down at his three sons and pulled them all closer. "I'm so sorry." He whispered softly.

Jason subconsciously moved one of his hands to grabbed Bruce's shirt, pulling him into the huddle while still clinging to Dick.

"I'm so sorry Jason." Bruce whispered softly, wrapping his arms around them.

Dick keeping Jason close as he cried softly into his hair.

Damian slowly slipped from their hold. He gently moved Bruce into the bed with them so he wasn't bending over the others with his seemingly weak knees.

Jason just quietly clung to them both. His body merely wracking from the shock.

Dick and Bruce both quietly cried as they held onto Jason, too upset themselves to really know how to comfort him except by holding him.

Damian had silently made his way up to the manor. He hesitated while doing so, unsure if it was safe to leave them alone. He needed help though. The boy ran through the kitchen then most of the Manor before going to a certain room. He knocked on the door. "Pennyworth...?"

Alfred was unpacking when he heard the knock, walking over and opening the door. "Master Damian, what is the matter?" He asked, seeing the boys distress.

Dami grabbed the butlers hand before pulling him down the hall in a rush toward the BatCave.

"My word! What is going on?" Alfred asked, running with the boy.

"Just- You'll see!" Damian cut himself off before they stopped in the elevator. He then started to rethink about his idea. "Pennyworth I just need you to not freak out..."

"I can assure you young sir, I have seen plenty in my days." Alfred replied. "Now, what is the matter?"

Damian sighed before shaking his head. "...You'll see.." he stated, unsure how to break it to the elder.

Alfred sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's go see what's happening then."

Damian didn't realize he was still holding the butlers hand as he led him out of the elevator and back toward the medical bay.

Alfred's eyes widened when he saw the three huddled together. "What on earth happened here?"

Damian slowly led the man over to the other bed in the opposite side of the room. He finally released his hold on the others hand to uncover the corpses face.

A small gasp slipped passed his throat as he looked down at the boy, a small tear leaving his eyes as his hand went to his mouth. "Is that master Timothy?" He asked quietly.

Damian nodded, looking away from the butler, already feeling somewhat guilty for not caring, but how could he? He held no feeling toward the carcass, nor understood who he was like. It was just another body that was going to rot.

Alfred quickly wiped his eyes and nodded, now knowing what the others needed.

Damian sighed, running a hand through his hair before covering the boys face.

"Come, I know what needs be done now." Alfred sighed, putting his hand on Damian's shoulder and going to the others.

Damian nodded, walking with him.

Alfred stopped beside the bed with the three bats, gently placing his hand on Bruce's and Jason's shoulders. "Come now, I think it would do you all good to get out of this dark cave." He stated gently.

Jason glanced up at the other with his green and blue eyes. Small tears were pooled inside of them yet he wasn't crying. The man slowly nodded before hesitantly moving from Dicks hold to grab onto the butler.

Alfred smiled softly and wrapped him up in a hug. "Come young sir, I'll make you some hot chocolate."

The boy was still silent as he just held onto the other, putting his face into Alfred's chest. "I'm sorry..."

"Nonsense, you have nothing to apologize for Master Jason." Alfred said softly. "Whatever happened, this was not your fault."

Jason shook his head before biting his lip. "...no..."

"Nonsense! I will not stand for you blaming yourself for this!" Alfred scolded.

Jason just looked up at the other, hugging him tight again before pulling away and brushing at his eyes to rid them of tears.

Alfred put his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

Jason stood up again, wrapping his arms around the butler again before leaning down to rest his head on the elders shoulder for comfort.

Alfred wrapped his arms back around him, holding his grandson protectively.

Jason nuzzled into the other. He sniffled a bit inside of the mans shoulder.

"I've got you master Jason," Alfred said gently, lightly rubbing his back. "You are safe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~END~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first I want to say thank you for reading!!! Second I want to thank my amazing friends and co-writers for always being so awesome and helping me finish these XD
> 
> Now! This story originally had a happy ending planned out. We were going to have Tim live with Barry and Bart Allen and get the emotional, mental, and, physical help that he so desperately needed. Unfortunately, as we were writing it just didn't feel right. The story took its own direction and we were along for the ride. 
> 
> And while I cried when writing and editing this ending, I am actually pleased with the result. It might not be what we had originally planned but, it still leaves it open to explore a possible sequel. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed going on this crazy rollercoaster of a story with us! 
> 
> Stay safe out there and remember to take care of yourselves!! 
> 
> With love, wishing you all the best,
> 
> Lyn Shadow,  
> Remember Beware the Shadows~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story I co-wrote with a friend on Wattpad :)  
> I'll be posting all those chapters and then the final three chapters that never made it to wattpad  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> And a shout out to my co-author for being awesome and helping me write this story four years ago X


End file.
